


You’ve been added to: Karasuno FIGHT!

by kosmilks



Series: the boyz are typing... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Karasuno, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, They have fun, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi is Petty, boy wills be boys, but loads of side kagehina, chat fic, i don’t wanna write too much angst but it’s good for the plot, it’s like LIGHT angst the comfort and fluff is much greater, kageyama and hinata dont know what pda is and dont care, loads of memes, main paring is tsukiyama, one chapter named for each person on the team, second years are all chaotic, suga is a mom, tanaka is horny LMAO, the ENTIRE team literally, tsukki really fucked up this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmilks/pseuds/kosmilks
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata were honestly made for each other. They were perfectly imperfect. Horrifyingly out of sync but in tune with one another. Tsukishima despised it. He had that. In fact, he had it even better with a certain someone. The person of his interest knew, of course, but Yamaguchi was stubborn, a romantic, and intoxicatingly adorable. Worst of all, he would not officially date Tsukishima until Tsukki admitted “it”. Admit what, you ask? That he, Tsukishima Kei, was head over heels in love.(AKA, where Kageyama and Hinata are a disgustingly cute couple, Tsukishima is sore loser about asking Yamaguchi out, and the Karasuno volleyball team loves nothing more than watching their first years suffer)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: the boyz are typing... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918099
Comments: 123
Kudos: 477





	1. Daichi regrets becoming a volleyball captain with amazing thighs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [national hot dad alliance is now calling...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663683) by [dicaeopolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dicaeopolis), [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor). 



> This is my first ever fic on ao3 so please be nice :) its mainly all fun and jokes though, hope u enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIC IS DONE W/ UPDATES ENJOY THE READ I LOVE YOU!

_Two weeks prior.._

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were the first ones out of the clubroom that day. Hinata and Kageyama had been able to successfully complete another special “parabola toss” quick attack and were being horrifyingly more affectionate than usual.

“Disgusting,” Tsukishima said as he stormed out. The last thing that had happened was him making a comment on the duo's PDA which only caused Kageyama to grab a startled Hinata and start kissing him, with his middle finger up. Honestly, he should have seen it coming. 

He heard Yamaguchi call out a hurried goodbye behind him, and slowed his pace down for his somewhat unofficial lover to catch up.

(He even had special terms for whatever they had. It wasn't surprising, really.)

“Tsukiiiii...You’re so harsh with them,” Yamaguchi said as he subconsciously grabbed the taller boy's hand and walked in step with him. It was creepy how quickly they fell into routine, despite not even being together. 

Yet. Not together _yet._

Tsukishima heaved a sigh. “It’s revolting Yamaguchi. No one wants to see it!”

“You’re just jealous you don’t have a Hinata for your Kageyama,” Yamaguchi teased, already blushing. 

(He was)

“I..I have you, obviously. I don’t need to be compared to them”. The blond found it surprisingly difficult to spit his statement out.

“Ohoho? Me? Last I heard the great Tsukishima Kei was still single,” his friend laughed, clearly hinting at something, “Which is a huge benefit for me!”

Tsukishima couldn't figure out what he meant by benefit, and with everything else that had happened today, he wasn't in the mood to play mind games. He retorted rather quickly. 

“Well maybe the great Tsukishima Kei is still waiting for someone to ask him out!”

(Maybe if he had stopped to think all of this wouldn't be happen)

Yamaguchi immediately yanked his hand away. “You are. What?”

Tsukishima realized he had definitely hit a nerve. Well shit. He had about 6 seconds to go through all his options of how he could respond before the situation escalated.

He narrowed it down to his 3 best options.

He could repeat what he said, laugh awkwardly, or just ask Yamaguchi out on the spot. 

He already knew that Yamaguchi was a hopeless romantic. He would love being asked out first. Yamaguchi would ride off the high that he was wanted in someone's life. Maybe the scenario would even be as sappy as the thousands as rom-coms he had made Tsukishima watch with him. He _knew_ that they were the perfect couple waiting to happen. 

Yamaguchi was a lot of things, but most of all brave. That’s why Tsukishima was counting on him to initiate things. At least his best friend was courageous. 

But Tsukishima wasn’t like his best friend. He was scared. He was scared that putting a label on whatever they had, feelings he wasn’t even sure of yet, would ruin it. He liked having his little unnamed bubble with Tadashi. He reveled in it. 

Unfortunately since he was a coward, and running out of time, he went with option 1: Repeat his statement.

“..The great Tsukishima Kei..Is still waiting for someone to..ask him out..” 

Yamaguchi turned to face his friend then, disapproval and frustration on his face.

With his eyebrows knitted together he took a deep breath before roughly saying,

“Well if the GREAT Tsukishima Kei can’t even manage to do things for himself, and is waiting on his prince to come save him, he can suck it. Because the prince isn’t coming Tsukki! You’re gonna have to come to him! And it's sad cause the prince really likes you!”

Yamaguchi kept rambling before the blond interrupted with, “Are you the prince in this scenario, Tadashi?” 

Tsukishima asked it sarcastically without thinking. Oh god, he was rambling, which rarely happened to him.

He knew Yamaguchi was probably fuming by now, and his friend had a knack for secretly being very petty. For the first time in a while, Tsukishima was scared.

“Are you- The first name really? You play a dirty game,” Yamaguchi said, before walking ahead and calling out behind him. “Yes, I’m the prince. You’re the dragon- Er dinosaur. I mean I'm not gonna ask you out. So until then, we’re remaining best friends. Nothing more and nothing less.”

Yamaguchi turned his head then, with a look of mischief on his face and said, “I just really hate when people mess with me, but I especially when it’s you messing with my feelings. I really trust you, you know Tsukki?” 

Tsukishima could tell he was only doing this to make him feel guilty, _and it was working,_ but he could almost sense some genuine sadness behind Yamaguchi’s words.

He sighed. “I’ll see tomorrow, I guess, Tsukki. Bye,” his friend left without another word. 

When he went home the only thing he could see was Yamaguchi standing there saying, _“I really trust you, you know Tsukki?”_ , on repeat.

Tsukishima knew he had royally fucked it up this time. 

-——-

_11:14 PM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**_NinjaShoyo_ ** _has added_ **_tobiyolo_ ** _,_ **_YamaYama_ ** _, and_ **_Tchkishima_ **

**NinjaShoyo:** hi everybody :DD

 **YamaYama:** is this the team gc? 

**NinjaShoyo:** yuppp!!!

 **Tchkishima:** Did you add me by accident?

 **NinjaShoyo** : no!! i meant to add u :)

 **Tchkishima:** Ah ok

 **_Tchkishima_ ** _has left_

 **NinjaShoyo:** whaaa :(((

 **YamaYama:** dw i got it 

**_YamaYama_ ** _had added_ **_Tchkishima_ **

**NinjaShoyo:** tsukishima dont leave again!!

 **Tchkishima:** What the fuck am I doing here

 **YamaYama:** tsukki…please stay?

 **Tchkishima:** …..

 **Tchkishima:** Ugh I guess I’ll stay...What exactly is this anyways?

 **NinjaShoyo:** yamaguchi and i are making a team gc!! 

**YamaYama** : don't blame me for this-

 **tobiyolo:** Hinata whyd you text me, im sitting right next to you dumbass

 **tobiyolo:** Oh this is a groupchat 

**Tchkishima: ...** Do you even know the rest of the team's usernames? This is useless

 **tobiyolo:** Stfu at leadt hisnta doent havr sombodys fukcing u knoe WHATS memorizied

 **Tchkishima:** If you say anything else, I will personally take pleasure in putting you to rest

 **tobiyolo:** frekcles mezmorizied

 **YamaYama:** kageyama what? 

**Tchkishima:** That’s the last fucking straw where the fuck are you

 **YamaYama:** tsukki wait come back

 **YamaYama:** also, how did you even understand what kageyama said?

 **NinjaShoyo:** sorry i was trying to steal his milk while he was texting :P

 **tobiyolo:** Ah fuck tsukishima is gonna hunt us down

 **YamaYama:** i’m w/ him rn and that’s definitely is goal sorry

 **tobiyolo:** Also stop touching my food shit stick

 **NinjaShoyo:** whatever kage i dont want ur stank ass milk anyways :<

 **tobiyolo:** Ur literally within throwing distance

 **NinjaShoyo:** :0 ill show u throwingghsh dhjdistnanhce  
  


-——-

Kageyama wrestled for the phone, grabbing Hinata’s arms and holding them above his head with one hand, Hinata’s phone perched in his other. He tried typing something embarrassing to send to the newly-made groupchat, but Hinata kept squirming the phone out of his grip. 

“Dumbass, stop moving. It’s not gonna be that embarrassing, just a funny message!” 

“No, Kageyama give me my phone!”

Kageyama sighed before putting the phone down in front of him, still holding Hinata’s arms above his head. 

He looked right at Hinata before sighing. “Happy now?”

The shorter boy huffed, averting his gaze and pouting. “Yeah, I guess-“ He frowned before reading the text that had been sent,”-Kageyama I look like a total idiot! You just key smashed!”

“We were wrestling for the phone,” Kageyama pointed.

“Not an excuse Tobio!”

 _Tobio_. Kageyama wouldn’t lie. It still made his heart flutter just a little when Hinata called him that.

Kageyama looked down and realized he _could_ kiss Hinata if he wanted to. I mean, they were dating now, and he _could_ just do it. But he wasn’t going to put himself through the embarrassment of it. Still he _could_ do it-

Before he could finish his internal debate, Hinata leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, so quickly Kageyama himself didn’t notice.

Well, he was never one to say no to an obvious invitation to kiss his boyfriend back, was he? 

He let go of Hinata’s arms and just before he could do so, the other boy put a finger to his lips.

“Wait, Kageyama. What did you mean when you said freckles memorized? Why did the giant get so mad?” Hinata asked.

Through the finger squished against his mouth he said offhandedly, “Tsukishima told me he had all of Yamaguchi’s freckles memorized.”

“He told YOU?” Hinata shrieked, dropped the hand from his mouth. 

Kageyama shrugged, “Yes.” He didn’t think it was such a big deal. Tsukishima had mentioned it once when they were putting the net away together. In return, Kageyama had brought up how Yamaguchi knew all of Tsukishima’s favorite foods. They didn’t exchange anything further than that, but Tsukishima had looked pleased. 

“Ugh, whatever, I'm not jealous. I talk to Yamaguchi _all_ the time.” Hinata groaned.

“You sound jealous…” Kageyama smirked. 

“I’m not!”

Kageyama shrugged and let it go. Of course he got the tiniest bit irritated when Yamaguchi talked to Hinata, but Kageyama was miles better at hiding his jealousy. Besides, he knew that Yamaguchi was obsessed with a particular blond, so he didn’t feel any competition. _Unless…_

He jerked his gaze down to Hinata, and opened his mouth to ask-

“No, Kageyama, I like you much more.” Hinata laughed, “I just knew you were gonna pretend you didn't care but you do care!” he teased.

“Oh- Um good. That’s good.” Kageyama felt his face flush. “Ok, so, can I kiss you now?” 

Hinata grinned and met Kageyama’s lips with his own. 

-——-

_11:27 PM_

**_YamaYama > Tchkishima_ **

**YamaYama:** oh tsukki i think i found them!

 **YamaYama:** i-

 **Tchkishima:** I am going to choke myself with a volleyball net Yamaguchi 

**Tchkishima:** And then bleach my eyes

 **YamaYama:** ….

 **YamaYama:** it’s cute leave them alone  
  


_11:29 PM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**Tchkishima:** We can literally see you two sucking face

 **Tchkishima:** Are you kidding

 **YamaYama:** it was just a peck or two at least they aren't using ton-

 **YamaYama:** i take it back itake it back i takeitback w h y

 **Tchkishima:** Right in front of my salad?

 **YamaYama:** can confirm, he brought his lunch while trying to find you guys

 **Tchkishima:** This house is a fucking nightmare

_3:43 PM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**NinjaShoyo:** i got everyone elses usernames!! :D!! now we can have an actual gc!!

 **Tchkishima:** The amount of exclamation points you use is disgusting

 **NinjaShoyo:** fuck off!!!!!

 **Tchkishima:** Tch

 **YamaYama:** did you jus-

 **YamaYama:** text out a “tch”? 

**Tchkishima:** It’s literally my name

 **tobiyolo:** A fitting name lmaoo

 **YamaYama:** hinata,,just add everyone else,,,

 **NinjaShoyo:** yup!! gimme a second :3

 **_NinjaShoyo_ ** _had added_ **_RyuuSenpai_ ** _,_ **_YuuSenpai_ ** _,_ **_ennoshita_ ** _,_ **_NAHrita_ ** _, and_ **_kiNOshita_ **

**NinjaShoyo:** welcome second years!! its the volleyball gc!! :33

 **RyuuSenpai:** ah, my precious kohaui

 **YuuSenpai:** so sweet..so innocent

 **ennoshita:** You’re only one year older than them Tanaka

 **ennoshita:** Don’t be an idiot

 **RyuuSenpai:** fuck that was hot

 **kiNOshita:** mhmm TELL EM

 **YuuSenpai:** enno im hard

 **Tchkishima:** Oh god I regret this already

 **NAHrita:** don’t be shy,,yell sum more

 **ennoshita:** I hate us.

 **Tchkishima:** You have got to be fucking kidding me I didn’t think it could get worse

 **YamaYama:** hey guys! 

**tobiyolo:** Wow i swear some of you were background characters 

**kiNOshita:**...

 **NAHrita:**...

 **NinjaShoyo:** WTH kageyama dont be rude :/

 **tobiyolo:** Say wtf. say it, its just what the fuck

 **NinjaShoyo:** dont be lewd, im not gonna fucking curse kageyama 

**YamaYama:** hinata i-

 **_NinjaShoyo_ ** _has added **Asahi** _ _,_ **_sugarwara_ ** _, and_ **_Daichi Sawamura_ **

**NinjaShoyo:** hello its the volleyball groupchat!! 

**sugarwara:** aww shoyo this is cute

 **Asahi:** We never had things as cool as volleyball groupchats when we were first years

 **Daichi Sawamura:** Is the whole team here? 

**NinjaShoyo:** yes ;DD and thank u suga-san! 

**Daichi Sawamura:** Good. Tell Nishinoya and Tanaka practice is starting and they should be in the gym. 

**sugarwara:** you just told them, daichi. they can read your messages

 **Daichi Sawamura:** Even better. Get in the club room right now or I swear to god I will bench you.

 **YuuSenpai:** yessir

 **RyuuSenpai:** aw shit that was kinda hot too

 **Tchkishima:** Keep your kinks out of this group chat, thanks

 **RyuuSenpai:** tsukishima ik u love it ;)

 **sugarwara:** TANAKA STOP IT 

**Tchkishima:** I do not in fact love it

 **YamaYama:** nope he doesnt

 **sugarwara:** THIS CHAT MUST REMAIN PG AND PURE!

 **NinjaShoyo:** hum @-@

 **tobiyolo:** Its never going to happen 

**ennoshita:** With Tanaka and Nishinoya here? You’re right

 **NAHrita:** HAHDHFJSMHA

 **RyuuSenpai:** RUDE ENNO

 **YuuSenpai:** UR SO MEAN

 **kiNOshita:** omg he IS right tho-

 **YuuSenpai:** HISA NOT U TOO

 **kiNOshita:** sorry darling 

**NAHrita:** ennoshita is so right this chat will never be pure

 **NinjaShoyo:** i can balance out their pureness with my raw cuteness

 **tobiyolo:** True

 **sugarwara:** VERY TRUE

 **ennoshita:** It immediately become un-christened when you added them

 **Tchkishima:** Yes. 

**Asahi:** I have some holy water…

 **YamaYama:** oh my 

**DaddyThighs:** Of course you do Asahi….

 **Asahi:** WHAT?!? I NEED IT

 **DaddyThighs:** Just whatever 

**DaddyThighs:** We’ll probably need it 

**sugarwara:** its my duty to make sure we NEVER need it

 **Tchkishima:** Good luck

 **YamaYama:** tsukki be hopeful! 

**Tchkishima:** No.

_5:34PM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**YuuSenpai:** [image sent]

 **YuuSenpai:** [image sent] 

**Daichi Sawamura:** What is that

 **sugarwara:** your thighs

 **NinjaShoyo:** are those daichi-sans thighs

 **Asahi:** Daichi’s thighs

 **tobiyolo:** Who sent a picture of the captains thighs

 **RyuuSenpai:** dai-sans thighs i-

 **NAHrita:** boo send more

 **kiNOshita:** i wanna see more of his thighs

 **Daichi Sawamura:** …..

 **Daichi Sawamura:** You guys answered way to fast

 **sugarwara:** they’re perfectly sculpted 

**Asahi:** ^^

 **NAHrita:** ^^

 **kiNOshita:** ^^

 **RyuuSenpai:** ^^^^

 **Daichi Sawamura:** Ok I get it. Enough. 

**RyuuSenpai:** dai-san your name is toooo long

 **YuuSenpai:** tanaka i was thinking the same thing…

 **YuuSenpai:** what if we were to uh….

 **Daichi Sawamura** has now been named **DaddyThighs**

 **RyuuSenpai:** change it...

 **DaddyThighs:** Put it back

 **DaddyThighs:** Suga how do I change it back

 **DaddyThighs:** …..

 **DaddyThighs:** Guys?


	2. Suga has slept around prior to marrying his husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more shenanigans and a kagehina moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry if the plot was confusing at first, more will be made clear later. basically yamaguchi is petty as fuck and will lovely dovey and stuff but won’t officially DATE tsukishima until tsukki asks him out first. tsukki is too emotionally stunted to do that. also kagehina is cute and domestic and it pisses everyone off :)

_ 3:12AM _

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**RyuuSenpai** : g

**RyuuSenpai:** djkkkkkk

**tobiyolo:** Are you ok

**RyuuSenpai:** gjkksssskkkkjjk shouldk

**tobiyolo:** Take your time 

**YuuSenpai:** dont worry tanaka just likes to sleep text

**kiNOshita:** he falls asleep and rolls over his phone

**ennoshita:** Sometimes his autocorrect makes full sentences

**NAHrita:** some of his messages can be truly inspiring 

**RyuuSenpai:** got jadmam.maeeld

**NAHrita:** beautiful :,)

**Tchkishima:** Go to bed

**YuuSenpai:** he has a pretty shitty phone since he broke his first one

**tobiyolo:** ?how

**YuuSenpaie:** slept on it

**NAHrita:** he slept on it

**ennoshita:** Tanaka fell asleep on his phone

**kiNOshita:** can confirm^

**DaddyThighs:** Go to bed right fucking now or I will personally invite myself over and tuck you all into bed myself 

**ennoshita:** That was nice but how did you make it sounds threatening 

**RyuuSenpai:** i am awaK

**YuuSenpai:** no tanaka, he said tuck, not f-

**sugarwara:** DONT YOU DARE SAY IT

**ennoshita:** You’ve summoned mom

**RyuuSenpai:** i slep..

**tobiyolo:** I-

**tobioyolo:** Whatever just happened im pretending i cant read

**Tchkishima:** Shouldn’t be very hard for you

**tobioyolo:** Fuck off

**sugarwara:** stop using bad words

**DaddyThighs:** Don’t make me count down from three

**DaddyThighs:** 3

**tobiyolo:** Gn

**YuuSenpai:** good night loving captain

**NAHrita:** night

**Tchkishima:** Goodnight 

**DaddyThighs:** 2

**KiNOshita:** itsactually3AM goodnight

**ennoshita:** Sorrygoodnight 

**RyuuSenpai:** kagdjskne lastldjsk kkks

**DaddyThighs:** Peace once again :))

_ 7:46AM _

**_Tchkishima > YamaYama_ **

**Tchkishima:** I’m outside

**YamaYama:** good morning tsukki! ill be there in a minute <333

**Tchkishima:** Yeah ok

  
  


_ 7:51AM _

**_Tchkishima > YamaYama_ **

**Tchkishima:** <3

**YamaYama:** it took you almost 5 minutes to send me a heart back?

**Tchkishima:** …..

**YamaYama:** ill meet you outside! 

**YamaYama** : <33

\------

Tsukishima yawned as he waited outside Yamaguchi’s house. He figured that despite the awkward tension between them, he could at least retain some sense of normalcy by continuing to walk with him to school. 

Yamaguchi burst through the door, knocking Tsukishima out of his thoughts. He was breathing heavily and looked messily put together, his hair sticking up and a piece of rice at the corner of this mouth. Tsukishima felt a pang of annoyance when he realized Yamaguchi still looked cute.

“Ah, Tsukki, I’m sorry I’m late! I lost my bag,” Yamaguchi said sheepishly, making his way towards Tsukishima.

“It’s fine.” Tsukishima resisted the urge to flatten Yamaguchi’s hair. He would probably just end up running his hands through it anyways.

“Well, we should probably hurry.”

Neither of them made an effort to move, and Tsukishima was left rooted to the spot. Yamaguchi smiled at him and he started blanking back. He flitted his gaze to the piece of rice again, and this time he couldn’t resist the urge to pick up his thumb and swipe a finger across Yamaguchi’s cheek. 

Tsukishima froze. He could only pray his face wasn’t tomato red. Yamaguchi looked as surprised as he felt, and slowly a blush crept upon the other boys face too.

“There was, uh- Something on your face,” he mumbled.

“Oh,” Yamaguchi muttered slowly fanning his face, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima said dumbly. Despite his current mortification, the blond couldn’t help but think Yamaguchi looked beautiful when he blushed like that. He should try and make it happen more often.

Yamaguchi seemed to have gathered himself enough, and he firmly shook his head. “Ok well, let’s go then, yeah?”

Tsukishima just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Yamaguchi’s eyes suddenly lit with mischief. He adjusted his bag, and knocked their shoulders together. Tsukishima took the hint to keep moving, and Yamaguchi started talking as they made their way towards Karasuno.

“I got a super weird text last night,” he laughed, slowly pulling out his phone. He looked at something on his screen before chuckling, and slipping it away again. “Nevermind, I guess Hinata got one too!”

“Oh, did he?” Tsukishima questioned trying to quell his jealousy.

“Yeah, so I guess it’s not a big deal! Besides, Hinata’s so talkative he’ll probably tell everyone before lunch,” Yamaguchi mused.

Tsukishima bit back a question, figuring if Yamaguchi said it wasn’t important, then it didn’t matter. “The shorty is annoying, how do you even put up with him?”

“I find him endearing, Tsukki! He’s a good friend.”

“Oh, I bet he is,” Tsukishima mumbled. Ok so, maybe the jealousy was harder to hide than he thought. He felt a little irritated towards Yamaguchi, then immediately tried to squash it down. Of course the other boy could have friends that weren’t him. Yamaguchi was an amazing friend to him already.

Yamaguchi laughed at his tone and bumped into him lightly again. “You’re way more endearing Tsukki!”

Tsukishima mumbled something inherently, that may have been a “Thanks”, but it was hard to tell. He could live with Hinata’s presence if it meant being called endearing.

\------

_ 8:12AM _

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**tobiyolo:** Who is terushima

**NinjaShoyo:** yeah he messaged me and kageyama!! who is he :0

**sugarwara:** he WHAT

**Asahi:** Isn’t he that guy we all-

**sugarwara:** what the fuck did he say to you

**Tchkishima:** He slid into my dms before

**YamaYama:** me too! thats the weird text i got today

**Tchkishima:** He WHAT

**Tchkishima:** THAT'S THE TEXT YOU GOT? 

**tobiyolo:** Who is he

**sugarwara:** tell me what he said right now tobio

**Tchkishima:** Yamaguchi what did he SAY

**Tchkishima:** I can’t believe this

**tobiyolo:** Something about being in the area winky face thats all

**YamaYama:** yeah with the like “;)”

**Tchkishima:** You’re kidding

**sugarwara:** you have got to be JOKING

**Asahi:** Suga its fine he probably sent it to everyone in his contacts I got it to

**RyuuSenpai:** all the second years got it lmaoo

**RyuuSenpai:** might even take him up on his offer if ya know what i mean-

**sugarwara:** tanaka you will do NOTHING of the sort that man is DANGEROUS 

**NinjaShoyo:** why :o he seems nice

**Asahi:** He’s fine

**Asahi** : He just has..history with a lot of tokyo and miyagi players

**YuuSenpai:** HES DID STUFF WITH ALL THE THIRD YEARS AT KARASUNOANDAT NNEKOMAN EVEN A FEW ATFUKORDNI

**Asahi:** NOYA WHY 

**RyuuSenpai:** he WHATKFJSKS

**sugarwara:** WHO TOLD HIM

**tobiyolo:** I’m confused 

**NinjaShoyo:** noya-san what do you mean? qwq

**YuuSenpai:** yknow...stuff ;)

**RyuuSenpai:** stuff ;)))

**sugarwara:** ITS IN THE PAST NOW

**YuuSenpai:** SUGARBDM EVEN DID IT TWIECE

**RyuuSenpai:** OH MY GOD SUGA YOU HAVE A HUSBAND WHY

**sugarwara:** STOP

**sugarwara:** AAUUGHG

**kiNOshita:** this is TEA

**DaddyThighs:** Husband?

**NAHrita:** omg does he not-

**YamaYama:** even hinata knows

**NinjaShoyo:** yes i think so

**YuuSenpai:** DO YOU NOT KNOW?

**RyuuSenpai:** ur horrible team parents smh

**Sugarwara:** STOP STOBASJFK

**NinjaShoyo:** you broke him :(

**Tchkishima:** He’ll manage

**RyuuSenpai:** team parents daichi x suga

**kiNOshita:** #daisuga

**NAHrita:** YESS #daisuga

**DaddyThighs:** Oh

**sugarwara:** we are NEVER talking about terushima or this again

**sugarwara:** NEVER

**sugarwara:** ASAHI I BLAME YOU

_ 8:21AM _

**_Tchkishima > YamaYama _ **

**Tchkishima:** Yamaguchi get rid of his number

**YamaYama:** what, you jealous tsukki? 

**YamaYama:** im kidding :)

**Tchkishima:** Yes, I’m jealous he has everything, even I think he's hot

**YamaYama:** i already had him blocked yknow. he may be hot but hes not anything like my best friend.

**Tchkishima:** …...

**Tchkishima:** Less than three 

**YamaYama:** <3

**Tchkishima:** Lunch together? 

**YamaYama:** always

_ 8:22AM _

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**Asahi:** I’m sorry Suga he made me tell him he threatened to JUMP me

**YuuSenpai:** HAHAHASH THIRD YEARS EXPOSED

**ennoshita:** You too Suga-san? What about your husband?

**sugarwara:** I WAS A SECOND YEAR IT DOESNT MATTER

**NAHrita:** not denying the husband part i see

**sugarwara:** First years, delete his number right now. 

**RyuuSenpai:** what about us second years ;)

**YuuSenpai:** yeahh what about us ;)))

**ennoshita:** Oh shit proper grammar and capitalization. Sugamomma activated.

**sugarwara:** You can have a fucking threesome for all I care. You’re dead to me

**NAHrita:** mom there are KIDS here

**kiNOshita:** HARSH

**NinjaShoyo:** they can have a what?? :3?

**Tchkishima:** ….

**tobiyolo:** Hinata its nothing

**YamaYama: ….** yeah just ignore them

-——-

“Kageyamaaa tell me what it means!”

It was around lunch time, and Hinata was whining again. Really Kageyama could never escape. He didn’t know why Hinata was so intent on knowing what  _ threesome _ meant anyways.

They were in their usual spot, in one of the random hallways close enough to a vending machine for Kageyama to get milk, and secluded enough for Hinata to pull him down for kisses every now and then.

Kageyama blushed furiously, and glanced away before saying, “I told you already I’m not gonna fill your brain, small as it already is, with impure thoughts!”

Kageyama was not scared of a lot of things, but the thought of his innocent little boyfriend becoming as tainted as Tanaka-san and Noya-san...It terrified him.

Hinata frowned before turning his head down and picking at his lunch. He was clearly upset, but Kageyama could tell it wasn’t because he wanted to know what it meant. Hinata just hated it when people kept secrets from him, especially his own teammates. It made him feel like an outcast in the one place he truly felt like he belonged; a volleyball court.

It was horrible timing really, because another thing Kageyama was also scared of was making Hinata sad. 

He sighed before awkwardly saying, “Hey Hinata, look here. Lift your head up.”

He raised his head, so orange it should have been considered blinding, and looked at Kageyama questiongly with a frown. 

The dark haired boy knew there was a lot of ways to distract Hinata or to get him to shut up. One of his favorites though was kissing a smile off of his face. 

Step 1: Make him smile.

Kageyama racked his brain for something he could use to make him smile. He remembered the video game Hinata had checked out that past week, the one the Nekoma setter had recommended him. Cubecraft? No, Minecraft. Kageyama also had a very small list of vocabulary from that game. He recalled the vast majority of pick-up lines people had used on Kiyoko-san, and how some of them had been a play on words. 

Vaguely putting two and two together Kageyama spit out, “Are you a minecraft torch?” , his face was probably bright pink by now, “Cause’ you light up my world…” 

Kageyama finished and he was quite satisfied with himself. He nervously looked down at Hinata's face hoping it had achieved the reaction he wanted. 

Hinata’s frown wobbled before he burst out laughing, eyes shining like he had just heard the most beautiful thing in the world. His boyfriend leaned into his shirt to muffle his laughter, before looking back up at him, meeting his eyes once more and laughing again. Hinata slowly looped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, as if to balance himself, while he smiled without a single worry. It made Kageyama’s heart glow.

“Kageyama that was so sweet and amazing, I loved it!”, Hinata said between his laughter, “Why can’t you do that more- mpphmm”

Step 2: Kiss his smile right off. Hinata grinned through the kiss practically trembling with happiness. It made Kageyama’s hearts do flips, and he forgot why he was even kissing Hinata. It was nice though, so he didn't try to stop. He rested both his hands on Hinata’s forearms, while the smaller boy pulled Kageyama further down with the arms around his neck. It made Kageyama smile through the kiss as well and soon they both were laughing with their foreheads pressed together. 

Kageyama guessed he had not only succeeded in distracting his boyfriend, but himself too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter up soon! Thank you for reading, and don’t hesitate to comment thoughts! u can always contact me through my twitter @/kosmilks although its very plain right now lmao.


	3. Asahi being a major weeb surprisingly comes in handy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tsukkiyama moment :0 ....but wait the rivalry between the second years and third years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not v v happy with this chapter but my online school has ended so hopefully i will be able to write more! thank you for the kudos and support :)

_ 11:14PM _

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**YamaYama:** can u come over rn 

**YamaYama:** oh dhit nvm nvmmg wrogn chat

**YuuSenpai:** OH? this late??

**RyuuSenpai:** our precious innocent kouhai? what are you up to?

**tobiyolo:** He’ll come over lmaoo

**sugarwara:** be safe! 

**DaddyThighs:** Yeah^^

**RyuuSenpai:** use protection son

**YuuSenpai:** take your time 

**YamaYama:** …its not what you think it is

**tobiyolo:** You sure

**YuuSenpai:** ;)

**RyuuSenpai:** ;))

**Tchkishima:** Virgins.

**kiNOshita:** btw the second years are hanging out 

**kiNOshita:** [image sent]

**NAHrita:** tanaka and nishinoya are crying

**ennoshita:** Their tears bring me sounds of pure joy

**Asahi:** I mean Tsukishima was really harsh, but calling them virgins isn't too bad. 

**Asahi:** He was just being honest

**NAHrita:** i- LMAO

**NAHrita:** [image sent]

**ennoshita:** [image sent]

**ennoshita:** More tears haha

**tobioyolo:** Actually hinata can you come over too

**NinjaShoyo:** of course!! :D

**tobioyolo:** See you in 5

**sugarwara:** the first years really did that

**DaddyThighs:** Wow

**Asahi:** Third years could never

**sugarwara:** >:(

_ 11:21PM _

**_YamaYama > Tchkishima _ **

**YamaYama:** im sorreeyy tsukki

**YamaYama:** i meant to send that to you :(

**Tchkishima:** Figured. I'm on the way

**YamaYama:** yay u are so cute<33 

**Tchkishima:** Yeah, whatever

-——-

Tsukishima was lucky the Yamaguchi’s loved him so much. He was able to use the spare key they gave him to slip inside and silently walk to Yamaguchi’s room. He didn’t know why he bothered, they probably would have welcomed him in even if he was loud. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaimed from his bed when he walked in. 

The room was relatively neat, as expected of Yamaguchi, with posters of old animes and movies around the walls. There was homework lying on the desk, and some unfinished notes on the floor, that Yamaguchi had probably discarded in frustration. He had a single light on his nightstand that cast the room in a comfy glow. 

Tsukishima settled onto the bed next to him before acknowledging him with a nod of his head. 

“Tadashi. Why am I here?”

Yamaguchi’s face turned pink . He laughed before answering, “Well this was your choice. We’re not dating or anything so you're not obliged to come here you know?”

Ah, that one stung. Tsukishima looked off to the side hoping Yamaguchi wouldn’t notice his disappointment. Of course they weren't _dating_ dating, but half of the things they did together anyways were relationship worthy. But Tsukishima knew why Yamaguchi refused to admit they were basically together.

Yamaguchi still grabbed his hand and gave it a light kiss. 

“I’m not disappointed. I love it when my  _ best friend _ comes over!” Yamaguchi smiled his biggest, most annoyingly bright smile at Tsukishima. The dark haired boy took their joint hands and set them in his lap. It was a snake move, but Tsukishima deserved it.

Tsukishima knew he would regret his decision to come over. All because of one little mistake he made. A miscalculation, an error, and he rarely makes those, especially with other people. Sure it was just a tiny mistake, but this mistake had caused him more problems in the past weeks than Akiteru had ever caused in his entire life.

“Aw Tsukki, don’t be so sad! Let’s watch a movie or something together!” Yamaguchi said before snuggling up closer. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing,” Tsukishima deadpanned.

Yamaguchi rested his head on the other's shoulder before looking up, and directly at Tsukishima and smiling sweetly.

“Keiii, I don’t know what you mean!” 

Tsukishima sighed, before leaning over to turn off the light on the nightstand. He put his head down on Yamaguchi’s and tightened the grip on their clasped hands. 

Yamaguchi could try any and all of his tricks, but Tsukishima was determined not to crack. 

In the end if they feel asleep like that, so what? And if they even woke up tangled together, as Yamaguchi would say, friends do that all the time. Tsukishima only wishes he had the guts to make it more.

  
  


_ 6:53AM _

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**tobiyolo:** Guys

**tobiyolo:** Guys i cant find hinata

**sugarwara:** you can’t WHAT?

**tobiyolo:** I fucking lost hinata

**DaddyThighs:** Language 

**RyuuSenpai:** IM CRYING LMAO

**YuuSenpai:** HE /LOST/ HIM SKSHFKS

**tobiyolo:** Where is he

**YamaYama:** it was bound to happen someday

**tobiyolo:** We were literallt holding hands and ten we werenr so i turned arount to hug himn and he was gonw

**sugarwara:** wait are you serious? Kageyama? 

**ennoshita** : HE CAPITALIZED THE K MOM MODE INCOMING

**sugawara:** Stop. I’m just worried

**tobiyolo:** Ok so maybr he siad he was gunna get his coatr so i was leik ok be back soon and then he was goen

**tobiyolo:** Guys i'm worrief

**tobiyolo:** he is shotr he cant go vry far

**YamaYama:** i’m sure he’s fine kageyama, he’s probably right behind you or something

**tobiyolo:** He isnt behind me 

**NinjaShoyo:** ehehe :33

**tobiyolo:** HINAT WHATSHT THE FUCKS I DIDNT KNOWIR WHWRHEEJ U WHER EPLESSE RUD COME BADKC HINATAGW WHERHEDID YOURH GO PLEASJE

**NAHrita:** tag urself im “DIDNT KNOWIR”

**kiNOshita: “** COME BADKC”

**RyuuSenpair:** im “HINAT WHATSHT THE FUCKS”

**YuuSenpai:** I CANT

**YuuSenpai: “** HINATAGW WHEREDID”

**ennoshita:** …

**ennoshita:** I’m “WHER EPLESSE”

**YamaYama:** ok but where was hinata? 

**sugarwara:** oooh we just got to the clubroom. hes safe.

**DaddyThighs:** Lmao

**RyuuSenpai:** ……

**YuuSenpai:** never use that again

**YamaYama:** chat died

**DaddyThighs:** What? You guys use it all the time

**DaddyThighs:** Actually you should be at practice. Get here now

**NAHrita:** haha

**kiNOshita:** got emmm

  
  


_ 11:15PM _

**_Karasuno Fight_ **

**RyuuSenpai:** who am i?

**RyuuSenpai:** WHO AM I?

**YuuSenpai:** WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING?!

**RyuuSenpai:** IM THE LOSER OF THE GAME YOU-

**YuuSenpai:** -DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE PLAYING

**NinjaShoyo:** qwq lets play another game! 

**NinajaShoyo:** THIS TIME I GET TO WIN!! :DD

**sugarwara:** omg adorable hinata keep going! 

**kiNOshita:** LIFE ON THE LINE

**NAHrita:** WINNER TAKES ALL

**ennoshita:** READY OR NOT LETS BEGIN

**Tchkishima:** Him too? 

**NinjaShoyo:** thats right ive heard the story OVER AND OVER AGAIN!! ;<

**sugawara:** so cute!! shoyo my heart <33

**DaddyThighs:** Everyone except Hinata shut up

**Asahi:** He’s only saying that cuz Suga is smiling and all happy, and he wants to look at him longer

**DaddyThighs:** I SAID SHUT UP

**YamaYama:** the second years are so cool and coordinated 

**Tchkishima:** Coordinated, yes, but cool? I don’t see it

**YamaYama:** gee i wish we could be like them

**Tchkishima:** Ooooh….

**Tchkishima:** Me too actually 

**Asahi:** Hey-

**YuuSenpai:** you hear that? 

**RyuuSenpai:** we’ve made it noya :,)

**sugarwara:** what

**sugarwara:** The third years are cool too. 

**ennoshita:** MOM MODE-

**DaddyThighs:** Yeah we are literally your /senpai/ senpai

**tobiyolo:** Hmmm idk the singing was cool

**NinjaShoyo:** i even recognized the song it was fun!!!

**Asahi:** We know some songs too

**Tchkishima:** Hmm

**sugarwara:** I see how it is.

**ennoshita:** m-mode full potential 

**sugarwara:** STOP SAYING THAT

-——-

Yamaguchi pulled off his shirt and changed into a more comfortable jacket before looking over at Tsukishima. 

The clubroom was almost empty, with the thirds years idly chatting with one another in one corner while the everyone else who was remaining was still changing out of their volleyball clothes. The atmosphere was peaceful, maybe due to the second year's absence, but Yamaguchi liked it.

Practice had just ended, and all the first years were planning on studying at Coach Ukai’s shop together. Well, mainly tutoring Hinata and Kageyama, but Tsukishima and Yamaguchi made it work. Somehow, it was always a little fun and productive for both parties, though it took some time for Tsukishima and Kageyama to warm up to it.

Yamaguchi took some time to admire Tsukishima’s muscles as he lifted his arm to get out of his practice shirt. He continued to stare unabashedly, because really, he wasn’t ashamed and he knew it would make Tsukishima flustered if he caught him looking.

Yamaguchi’s plan was to be as clingy and relantionship-y as possible, while also setting clear boundaries. This was not in a malicious way, of course. He just liked to see his friend squirm when faced with confronting his emotions. Yamaguchi knew when to stop when it got too far. He was just waiting for Tsukishima to snap first.

Yamaguchi also didn’t like the feeling that he was the only lovesick fool in their odd duo. It wasn’t true obviously, but it would not hurt for Tsukishima to show  _ some _ emotions _. _

As if he could hear Yamaguchi thinking at him, the blond turned around and immediately flushed. 

“Quit staring,” he muttered.

“What? I can’t stare at my amazing friend? Show some platonic appreciation?”

Yamaguchi shoved his stuff in his bag, and walked up behind Tsukishima who was firmly facing his own locker. 

He took a glance around to make sure no one was paying too much attention to them, then trailed a finger down Tsukishima’s back, tracing his almost-there muscles.

He almost burst out laughing at Tsukishima’s disgruntled face, too red to be even human, and too embarrassed to say anything.

“Hmmm...It’s a shame…” he says, letting the thought trail on.

Hinata called out to him from outside then,asking if he and Tsukishima were ready to leave.

Yamaguchi quickly calls back “Of course Hinata, we’ll be right outside,” before looking back and Tsukishima. He gives him a light kiss on the his shoulder.

Yamaguchi hears Tsukishima fluster, drop his volleyball bag, and then turns back to see Tsukki press his face into his shirt to muffle his rambling.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel like the most powerful boy in the world walking out of that clubroom.

-——-

_ 5:25PM _

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**sugarwara:** oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo

**DaddyThighs:** Boku no naka ni dare ga iru no?

**tobiyolo:** ,,Is this,,,

**Asahi:** Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de

**YuuSenpai:** CRYING-

**Asahi:** Kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni

**NAHrita** : we cant beat this- stop im begging

**sugawara:** kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete

**kiNOshita:** no,,dont please

**DaddyThighs:** Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai

**RyuuSenpai:** no..they’re too powerful 

**sugarwara:** anata wo mitsuke te

**ennoshita:** Pleaseplease spare us seconds year we cant top this song senpai pl-

**Asahi:** YURETE YUGANDA SEKAI NI DANDAN BOKU WA SUKITOTTE MIENAKUNATTE

**Asahi:** DAREKA GA EGAITA SEKAI NO NAKE 

**DaddyThighs:** I though we were done?

**sugarwara:** shhh let him finish it

**Asahi:** DE ANATA WO KIZUTSUKETAKU WA NAI YO

**Asahi:** Oboeteite boku no koto wa...

**RyuuSenpai:** not fair

**YuuSenpai:** that was so awesome

**tobiyolo:** Ok im a little impressed? 

**sugarwara:** asahi is a big weeb LMAO

**ennoshita:** The third years win. No steven universe song can top our national anthem guys

**kiNOshita:** HIDE PLEASE COME BACK

**NAHrita:** i have been moved to tears

**Tchkishima:** I hate it here

**DaddyThighs:** Good job Asahi!!

**Asahi:** Uhh thanks, now let’s forget this happened 

**YuuSenpai:** nope. already got screenshots

**Asahi:** Ah

**YuuSenpai:** shouldnt have let your weeb show ig

**Asahi:** ...Ah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! see yall soon with the next chapter, AND PLEAS I JUST LIKE TO THINK THAT ASAHI AND THE SECOND YEARS ARE BIG WEEBS OK LET ME INDULGE. yes they are singing unravel from tokyo ghoul,,,,and the steven universe song. don’t be scared to comment I love hearing from y’all!


	4. Nishinoya is one half of a whole idiot. But a good senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first year gang has lunch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly hate the formatting ahh I found a new writing style and formatting I wanna use but don’t wanna be inconsistent. Anyways sorry if this is a little bit short I need ideas! Don’t be afraid to drop some in the comments! anyways hope you enjoy this! My twitter is @sakanoshimada if u have questions or more :)

_1:12AM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**tobiyolo:** Do we have practice tomorrow 

**sugarwara:** why are you awake child

 **tobiyolo:** Practice???

 **sugarwara:** yes. now go to bed son.

 **YamaYama:** is suga-san ok…

 **DaddyThighs:** No. He’s sleep deprived

 **YamaYama:** …

 **RyuuSenpai:** hes not special we all are

 **ennoshita:** shut up and go to bed

 **YuuSenpai:** ugh chika u probably just turned him on

 **YamaYama:** please i dont wanna see this

 **tobiyolo:** Yuck

 **sugarwara:** dont be fucking disgusting there are children here

 **ennoshita** : Sorry mum. but tanaka’s pissing me off

 **RyuuSenpai:** i am definitely turned on 

**ennoshita:** I just cant win with you huh

 **DaddyThighs:** Tanaka, please explore your kinks elsewhere

 **tobiyolo:** Yeah im gonna go now

 **YamaYama:** MY EYES

 **sugarwara:** I said go to sleep

 **ennoshita:** caps...mom mode

 **sugarwara:** GO TO SLEEP

\-----

The next morning, Kageyama made sure to not let Hinata out of his sight. After losing him on the walk to school the previous day, he gripped his boyfriends hands just a little tighter. He wasn’t mad or anything, just worried. Hinata was especially tiny, and Kageyama felt like it wa almost his duty to protect him, though he knew the latter could probably fight for himself. 

It must have shown on his face though, because Hinata glanced up at him and smiled sheepishly. “Kageyamaaa are you worried I’ll run away again?”

Kageyama tried to hide his scowl and looked to the side. “No.”

“I promise I won’t! See!” Hinata held up their joint hands, and said, “I like holding hands with you too much! And I wasn't trying to worry you yesterday...”

Kageyama stubbornly kept his eyes ahead. He knew that Hinata hadn’t meant for it, but he still freaked out nonetheless. 

Hinata wasn’t discouraged though, which didn’t surprise the dark haired boy. He leaned against him and moved his face into the shoulder of Kageyama’s jacket.

“I was just trying to mess with you, I thought it was kinda funny, right? M’ Sorry though.” His voice muffled against the fabric, and Kageyama instantly felt bad. 

He let go of Hinata’s hand, and begrudgingly put it around Hinata's shoulders instead. Hinata looked up with a smile when Kageyama pulled him closer, but didn’t say anything. Leave it to Hinata to change his mood so damn fast. Kageyama almost forgot what he was frustrated about. 

After a few minutes of silence, Kageyama said “I’m not mad. I was just embarrassed I freaked out. It was obvious you ran ahead to mess with me.” He was used to Hinata’s playful antics, so he wondered why he let this little thing got to him.

By his side, Hinata was shaking with excitement. “So you were worried about me? How cute Tobio!”

“S-Shut up! Yes I was! Moron!” he spluttered.

Hinata laughed and Kageyama once again couldn’t find it in himself to stay mad for too long. He moved his hand from the shorter boys shoulders to his hips, and left it there. It was a little scary that Hinata had the ability to control him like this. Kageyama felt like a mess. He let himself be guided to the school, and listened with a soft smile to Hinata talking, responding with grunts or light squeezes to his hips.

Despite the feeling that he _knew_ he was falling apart at the hands of Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama couldn’t help but smile and let himself plunge. 

_10:35AM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**NinjaShoyo:** guyssss help me

 **Tchkishima:** Pay attention to your lesson

 **NinjaShoyo:** shut up you fucking fry we have a five minute break

 **YamaYama:** that came out of nowhere

 **Tchkishima:** Whatever. I’ll pay attention in my own and get grades higher than you ever will

 **NAHrita:** SNAPPED

 **DaddyThighs:** How hard is it to pay attention in class I swear

 **RyuuSenpai:** surprisingly hard

 **NAHrita:** THATS WHAT SHE SAID LMAO

 **YuuSenpai:** LMAO

 **RyuuSenpai:** LMAO

 **DaddyThighs:** You look stupid

 **YamaYama:** didn’t hinata need help with something

 **tobiyolo:** Hinata what do you need

 **YamaYama:** that was scary how quick you responded 

**YuuSenpai:** you summoned him

 **NinjaShoyo:** i cant find my favorite pencil >:(

 **DaddyThighs:** I thought this was going to be serious

 **DaddyThighs:** Goodbye

 **YamaYama:** you can borrow one of mine at lunch

 **tobiyolo:** Or mine

_10:41AM_

**_YamaYama > Tchkishima _ **

**YamaYama:** hi hi 

**Tchkishima:** Yeah?

 **YamaYama:** can the duo sit with us at lunch

 **Tchkishima:**...No

 **YamaYama:** pleasse :3

 **YamaYama:** it’ll be fun~

 **Tchkishima:** I guess

 **YamaYama:** eheh yay <3

 **Tchkishima:** Whatever, I know you would have invited them anyways

 **YamaYama:** yup!

 **Tchkishima:** <3  
  


_10:46AM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**YamaYama:** do you wanna just eat lunch with us

 **RyuuSenpai:** wow thanks not like the second years exist

 **YuuSenpai:** jeez not like we’re ur amazing senpai ugh

 **NAHrita:** you guys don’t even wanna eat with them

 **RyuuSenpai:** ok true

 **YuuSenpai:** you got me there

 **tobiyolo:** Didnt think tsukishima would let us

 **YamaYama:** hes fine with it

 **YuuSenpai:** hmm i have an idea....ryuu text me

 **RyuuSenpai:**..? Ok noya i will

 **YamaYama:** so…?

 **NinjaShoyo:** sure!

 **tobiyolo:** Yeah if he does sure

 **DaddyThighs:** You can have your own opinions Kageyama

 **tobiyolo:** That is my opinion 

**ennoshita:** Why is my phone going OFF

 **NAHrita:** kageyama you can be happy 

**YuuSenpai:** i feel like hinata has him hypnotized

 **tobiyolo:** Im happy with whatever hinata is happy with

 **YamaYama:** cute

 **DaddyThighs:** Ugh

 **RyuuSenpai:** WHY WAS THAT SO SWEET

 **Tchkishima:** Disgusting

 **YuuSenpai:** UGH I HATE THIS PDA

 **NAHrita:** WHY ARE THE FIRST YEARS SO SMOOTH

 **ennoshita:** IM LEAVING KAGEHINA WINS AGAIN

 **NinjaShoyo:** whats a kagehina :3 

**NinjaShoyo:** i'll see you at lunch then yamaguchi!

 **YamaYama:** mhmm :)

 **RyuuSenpai:** UGHH FIRST YEARRRS

\-----

_12:02PM_

_**Karasuno FIGHT** _

**sugarwara:** so i guess the first years are having lunch then?

 **Asahi:** They kinda scare me

 **DaddyThighs** : Everything scares you

 **YuuSenpai:** ur like wayyy bigger than most of them

 **YuuSenpai:** anyways tanaka and I had a revelation….

 **RyuuSenpai:** ….yes...we did...more on that later 

**Sugarwara:** uhh..ok anyways, 

**kiNOshita:** i hate how perfect they are

 **NAHrita:** yeah all we do is eat lunch at lunch

 **ennoshita:** Which is what lunch is for??

 **sugarwara:** well,,,,

 **RyuuSenpai:** chika….we could be capable of so much more

 **ennoshita:** We talk to each other too

 **kiNOshita:** BORING

 **NAHrita:** LAMMME

 **YuuSenpai** : tasteless

 **ennoshita:** What if I told you I had more info on the alleged Akira x Taro hookup

 **YuuSenpai:** REALLY??

 **kiNOshita:** akf295jl0

 **RyuuSenpai:** NO WAY

 **NAHrita:** listening…

 **ennoshita:** see you in our normal spot then

 **sugarwara:** and once again we’re left in the dust

 **DaddyThighs:** We could always find something to talk about with Shimizu

 **Asahi:** Shes having lunch with the other girls today

 **DaddyThighs:** Oh I see how it is

 **sugarwara:** well,,,, we could talk about our own kouhai

 **Asahi:** Kagehina is what im here for

 **Asahi:** I SWEAR they are Mafayu and Ueno 

**DaddyThigh:** Were we supposed to get that?

 **sugarwara:** i only watched two of the animes on your list asahi

 **sugarwara:** anyways lets go i overheard some good bits 

**Asahi:** Ah fine :(

 **DaddyThighs:** We can watch your anime this weekend

 **sugarwara:** I SAID LETS GO I CANT KEEP THIS TEA UNSPILLED FOREVER

 **Asahi:** COMING

 **DaddyThighs:** FINE OK

\------

Tsukishima would be lying if he said he was happy to have lunch with Kageyama and Hinata. Sure he was friends with them, but seeing them at practice was enough for him. They almost seemed to suck the energy out of him, with their constant bickering and public display of affection. It made him sick, and admittedly, jealous. 

Begrudgingly, he met Yamaguchi outside a classroom and followed him to an area outside. It was in the school courtyard, and a couple of kids were already playing games around in the grassy area. He noticed Hinata waving to them from behind a huge tree, and was glad that the orange-headed freak had at least picked a place in the shade. 

Kageyama was leaning against the trunk with Hinata sitting in between his knees eating something from his bento. It was so casual and domestic that Tsukishima almost turned around and walked away, if not for Yamaguchi's hand tugging him back. He groaned and gestured at Hinata who was now holding a milk carton over his shoulder for Kageyama to lean forward and drink. He waved at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima with his other free hand, while Kageyama looked up and gave them a nod, still drinking the milk. 

“Please stop being so gross if you want us to sit with you,” Tsukishima said.The duo looked up, completely clueless, and Kageyama shrugged before taking the milk box from Hinata’s hands and leaning back to sip it himself. Yamaguchi poked him in the side and tugged him to sit down. 

“Hey Shoyo, Kageyama!” Yamaguchi said, tossing Hinata a pencil.

Tsukishima bit back a frown at the use of Hinata’s given name. He didn’t even know why he was jealous, Hinata already had a boyfriend who was freakishingly doting with him. He didn’t need to feel threatened at all, he had known Yamaguchi much longer than anyone on the volleyball team anyways. He pulled out his lunch and started eating almost angrily. 

No one seemed to have noticed, though, and Yamaguchi started a conversation about their last practice game that got Hinata riled up. Tsukishima sat there in mostly silence, while Kageyama offered a word or two occasionally. 

He couldn’t help but notice Yamaguchi’s smile and the way it almost reached his eyes when he talked. He definitely was not looking at his friends lips when he drank water too, and clearly did not pay attention to the bob of his throat when he swallowed. He shook his head as if to clear his mind from going elsewhere and tried to listen or join in on the conversation. Surprisingly he found that it was easy for him to engage with the others first years, and just listen to his friends talk.

“I feel like one of their wing spikers was on the same wavelength as the setter! I swear they were telepathic,” Hinata said.

“That isn't possible, and if it was they kinda sound like you and Kageyama”, Tsukishima interjected with a smirk. 

“Hey! Not true!” Hinata spluttered. 

Kageyama looked like he was thinking for a second then said, “He’s got a point, you know?”

Yamaguchi’s did not let Tsukishima’s sudden interest in their conversation go unnoticed though, and his gaze turned to mischievous, “Hey Tsukki, you’ve got something on your face”. 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, and then Yamaguchi’s hands were on his face _caressing_ his cheek. He froze and stared into his friends half-lidded eyes. Yamaguchi just smirked and wiped his thumb at nothing, before trailing it to Tsukishima’s jaw.

Tsukishima bit back whatever he was gonna say, or whatever _noise_ he was about to make. Yamaguchi just gazed at him pointedly (albeit a little sultry) for a few more seconds and then pulled his hand away.

Someone cleared their throat and then, “Kageyama...that was kinda hot though wasn’t it” Hinata whispered guiltily, tilting his head behind him.

Kageyama’s face was slightly red, “Uhh..Yeah” he whispered back, “But I feel like we weren’t supposed to see that,” Kageyama admitted. 

Neither Tsukishima or Yamaguchi heard the exchange. The blond was too busy ducking his head down and trying desperately to compose himself or hide his face, which was sure to be extremely red by now. Yamaguchi just smiled and let him recover from the critical hit, reveling in the way he made Tsukishima blush. 

Tsukishima vowed he would never eat with Kageyama and Hinata again.

_7:53PM_

_**MISSION GET YOUR MANZ** _

_**YuuSenpai** _ _has_ _added_ **_RyuuSenpai_ ** _and_ **_Tchkishima_ **

**RyuuSenpai:** soooo

 **YuuSenpai:** ur probably wondering why...

 **RyuuSenpai: ….** you are in this groupchat 

**YuuSenpai:** well,,,

 **YuuSenpai:** we want to help you

 **RyuuSenpai:** we know you like yamaguchi and we want to help u GET YOUR MANS

 **YuuSenpai:** AYYY HE SAID IT #TSUKISHIMAHASACRUSH

 **RyuuSenpai:** WE WILL MAKE SURE YAMAGUCHI FALLZZZ FOR YOU!

 **YuuSenpai:** YES AS YOUR SENPAI!! HE WILL BE SMITTEN BY YOU

 **RyuuSenpai:** WE WILL PROTECT AND GUIDE YOUR HEART

 **YuuSenpai:** #KEIHASACRUSH

 **RyuuSenpai:** #KEIHASACRUSH

 **YuuSenpai:** #KEIHASACRUSH

 **RyuuSenpai:** #KEIHASACRUSH

 **YuuSenpai:** #KEIHASACRUSH

 **RyuuSenpai:** #KEIHASACRUSH

 **YuuSenpai:** #KEIHASACRUSH

 **RyuuSenpai:** #KEIHASACRUSH

 **Tchkishima:** …

 **Tchkishima:** Nishinoya-san, Tanaka-san

 **Tchkishima:** It’s a little bit more complicated than that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess things are gonna get a little chaotic now that the low braincell duo is involved...also weeb asahi makes a comeback since you guys found that funny! THANK YOU FOR LOVING MY HEADCANON-
> 
> as always comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3!


	5. Tanaka is the other half of a whole idiot. But a good senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noya and tanaka being good upperclassmen and more first years!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo sorry this update is a little late, i try updating weekly! hope you enjoy and thank you guys so much for a thousand hits wow

Tsukishima’s stomach churned at the thought of having to see his senpai that day at school.

Last night they had made a groupchat for him, almost pathetically dedicated to setting up Tsukishima with Yamaguchi. He scoffed at the original message before promising Nishinoya and Tanaka that he would fill them in later on the whole _Yamaguchi situation._

He quickly got ready for school, and left a little earlier than usual, sending a quick text to Yamaguchi that he would be at the clubroom earlier. Yamaguchi was ok with it, although he did express being a little sad that he couldn't walk with Tsukishima to school. He wouldn't admit it but the sentiment tugged at his heartstrings a little.

He slowly regretted his decision the more he thought about it. One, because he was really fucking tired, and two he would rather be walking with Yamaguchi than by himself. He almost missed the incessant chatter that his friend provided.

Still, he knew that he couldn’t escape the second year duos nagging, and that the sooner he told them, the sooner they would lose interest and leave him alone. He loved his teammates when they _didn't_ intervene in his social life.

By the time he made it to the clubroom he heard screaming inside and things being knocked around. Tsukishima took a second to prepare himself outside the door, then sighed and pushed open the door only to be _attacked_ by Nishinoya.

“Tsukishima! You bastard! You didn’t tell us anything over messages!” 

Tanaka popped up from behind him, “Why did we have to get here so early,” he groaned.

Tsukishima shook Nishinoya off as gently as he could manage, already fed up with the two. 

He set his bags down and folded his hands over his chest, “I’m sorry Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san but I couldn’t explain if it wasn’t in person, or you guys wouldn’t understand. Now can I start talking?”

The both nodded solemnly, and sat down crossed legged, Tsukishima following.

“I accidentally slipped up and said something to Yamaguchi along the lines of, ‘you should ask me out first. He took offense to that and now he- he’s treating me like some sort of toy,” Tsukishima pulled at his hair in frustration, “He keeps messing with my head and making me feel weird, and I _know_ I like him, but it’s too hard to just say so.”

Nishinoya and Tanaka looked at each other in understanding, before starting straight at Tsukishima. He started to wonder even further how big of a mistake coming here was. 

Nishinoya spoke first, pulling him out of his head, “It sounds like you’re just...nervous. And that you get flustered easily.”

Tanaka nodded, “Yeah. You care about him right?”

Tsukishima was a little taken back by how serious they were, but he nodded curtly, his face feeling warm. 

“Then whatever you do should be something that makes him happy. A relationship comes from effort on both sides. It's kinda obvious that up until now, Yamaguchi has definitely been putting in more effort,” Tanaka said.

“Don’t you think he deserves some sort of thing in return?” Nishinoya added.

Tsukishima opened his mouth to reply, but Nishinoya started talking again, “Besides we always do things for Kiyoko! I even try to do nice things for Asahi-san!”

“There it is,” Tsukishima mumbled. He was surprised they managed to hold out this long. 

Tanaka grinned,”Everyone needs a little kindness and affection in their lives. Especially Kiyoko.”

“I can’t believe Yamaguchi is messing you like that! Just to embarrass you in public! How sneaky, I would’ve never guessed!” Nishinoya added, letting out a laugh.

Tanaka grinned, “He does seem timid right? He had us all fooled! What a way to get petty revenge...” he said, whistling in awe.

Tsukishima moved to get up, but Tanaka and Nishinoya were there in an instant, hands pushing him down quickly.

“Where are you going?” Nishinoya asked, keeping a firm pressure on Tsukishima’s arm, pushing him down.

He rolled his eyes, “I was- I was going to leave?” Tsukishima took about three seconds and one look from the upperclassmen, to decide struggling wouldn’t be worth it. He relaxed and crossed legged again.

Nishinoya removed his hand satisfied, but Tanaka left him, only loosening his grip. 

“Tanaka-san…?” Tsukishima questioned, annoyed by the touching though he wouldn’t admit it. The only touches he’d gotten used to was Yamaguchi’s and Tanaka’s rough hand on his forearm felt unfamiliar to him.

Tanaka took a deep breath, “Tsukishima… As your senpai. We will not let you down. We will help you come up with the most amazing way to win Yamaguchi’s heart,” he said, his face turned down and trembling with seriousness.

Tsukishima wanted to scoff at his dramatics, but he realized how _deep in shit_ he was, and that any help should be welcomed, including his extravagant senpais antics. 

“Ok...That's...great, thank you,” the blond replied.

“Tanaka patted his arm reassuring, then looked up confidently, “Great, now call me your amazing sen-“

“No.”

-——-

_8:02AM_

**_YamaYama > Tchkishima _ **

**YamaYama:** sooo

 **YamaYama:** where did ya go this morning tsukki?

 **Tchkishima:** Nothing serious

 **Tchkishima:** I uh, needed help from 

**Tchkishima:** Tanaka-san

 **YamaYama:** oh cool! tell me about it at lunch then :)

 **Tchkishima:** Uh Sure

 **Tchkishima:** Whatever

 **YamaYama:** class is starting! bye then <3 :D

 **Tchkishima:** Bye <3

  
  


_9:57AM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**sugarwara:** you guys are awfully quiet today…

 **DaddyThighs:** Koushu, do you want them to talk

 **NinjaShoyo:** koushu?

 **DaddyThighs:** Dammit, no wait I meant Koushi

 **DaddyThighs:** DONT

 **RyuuSenpai:** koushu

 **NAHrita:** koushu

 **DaddyThighs:** STOP

 **YuuSenpai:** koushu

 **kiNOshita:** koushu

 **ennoshita:** koushu

 **DaddyThighs:** UGH

 **sugarwara:** koushu

 **DaddyThighs:** SUGA

 **RyuuSenpai:** if you put all the loud words together daichi just wrote smut

 **ennoshita:** Loud words? You can say capitalized, you know?

 **RyuuSenpai:** “Don’t stop! Ugh~ Suga”

 **NinjaShoyo** : huh :3

 **RyuuSenpai:** I FORGT YOU WERE HERE

 **YuuSenpai:** YOUR MIND>>

 **kiNOshita:** he really is always horny

 **NAHrita:** im disgusted but also awed

 **NinjaShoyo:** smut?? huh

 **DaddyThighs:** Extra laps. Now. For getting the children involved. 

**RyuSenpai:** don’t regret a thing i said 

**sugarwara:** savage

 **DaddyThighs:** SUGA

 **sugarwara:** IT WAS FUNNY DAICHI

 **DaddyThighs:** Ugh

 **ennoshita:** I can hear the eye roll 

  
  


_11:25AM_

**_MISSION GET YOUR MANZ_ **

**RyuuSenpai:** so tsukishima 

**RyuuSenpai:** we have a plan

 **YuuSenpai** : you normally eat lunch with yamaguchi

 **Tchkishima** : Uh I guess 

**Tchkishima:** Yeah

 **YuuSenpai:** THEN ASK HIM OUT THEN!!

 **Tchkishima:** are you fucking crazy

 **Tchkishima:** Sorry. Please tell me you have a better plan.

 **RyuuSenpai:** rude

 **YuuSenpai:** anyways, we have a PLAN plan, but asking him out is the gist of it

 **RyuuSenpai:** what are some things he likes

 **Tchkishima:** I am not gonna do this with you

 **YuuSenpai:** just get him a bunch of stuff he likes, and you slowly gift them to him

 **RyuuSenpai:** yeah, and he’ll start to like the gifts so much, he’ll like you again

 **RyuuSenpai:** and then you don’t have to worry about him being mad

 **Tchkishima** : Are you suggesting I condition Yamaguchi like some sort of dog?

 **YuuSenpai:** well-

 **RyuuSenpai:** maybe but-

 **Tchkishima:** No

 **RyuuSenpai:** we know he likes french fries

 **RyuuSenpai:** so my sister got some from her work

 **YuuSenapi:** all you have to do is give them to yams!!!

 **Tchkishima:** Yamaguchi. And sure, though it’s embarrassing 

**Tchkishima:** Where should I meet you?

 **YuuSenpai:** we’ll find YOU

 **RyuuSenpai:** ;)

 **YuuSenpai:** ;)))

——-

Hinata wondered absentmindedly what was taking Tsukishima so long. Kageyama and him were in their usual spot, assuming that Yamaguchi and the tall middle blocker would be eating lunch with them again. Hinata’s fluff of orange hair was pillowed into Kageyama’s chest as he leaned back to eat some rice balls. Yamaguchi was already there, sitting across from them, his gaze flitting around in slight worry. Hinata kept staring at his friend, ignoring when Kageyama moved forward to take some of his lunch, and narrowing his eyes. 

Yamaguchi finally noticed his staring and startled, “Is- Is something wrong Hinata?”

Hinata’s expression relaxed, he chewed thoughtfully before saying, “No you just look a little restless? Is it ‘cause Stingyshima isn't here?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow from behind him as if to ask the same.

“You saw right through me, huh Shoyo?” Yamaguchi let out a laugh. 

Hinata looked at him blankly, “Well duh. Everyone knows you two are together, and it’s ok that you’d wanna be lowkey about it. Though I’d only miss Kageyama at practice, not at lunch,” he answered thoughtfully. 

Kageyama made a noise of displeasure, and shoved Hinata off him, “Well if you won’t miss me, then get off, you dumbass!”

Yamaguchi laughed again, his face red, and he waved his hand around while spluttering, “No, nope Tsukki and I are not together.”

Kageyama spoke then, as if stating facts, “Not yet, you mean? It's obvious he- _ow!”_ He paused, his hand flat on Hinata’s face while the middle blocker was flailing his arms around, attempting and momentarily succeeding to hit Kageyama. With the dark haired boy stunned, Hinata continued talking from underneath Kageyama’s hand, ignoring Yamaguchi’s protests. 

“Yamaguchi! If you’re not dating yet you should- HEY! You should totally ask him out, he would never-” Kageyama jerked Hinata up by the front of his uniform, “He would never ask you himself! He’s too shy! He’s quiet! He’s-” Kageyama planted a kiss square on Hinata’s lips, effectively shutting him up. 

Yamaguchi was about to ask Hinata himself to stop talking, or at least be quieter, but he supposed this outcome also worked. He looked to the side as if to give them some privacy, and tried his best to ignore the noises of _very obvious kissing_. Yamaguchi started thinking about how it was a little lonely third wheeling when a monotone voice suddenly started speaking behind him.

“Could you _please_ get off each other for a few seconds?” Tsukishma drawled, and sat down with a huff.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said immediately. His eyes were wide in relief. He flashed Tsukishima his brightest smile, one that Suga said made him look extremely cute. 

Hinata and Kageyama kept making out, clearly not paying attention. Tsukishima threw them a disgusted glare then pulled out his bento, too focused on something inside of it to notice Yamaguchi’s smiles. When he finally looked up, his face flushed only a little to Yamaguchi’s disappointment. 

“I got you some..fries,” Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi perked up. “French fries? Where did you find them?”

“Just-Just eat them. Well not yet, they’ll probably be soggy or something by the end of lunch though.”

Yamaguchi tried not to let the emotion show on his face, since he _was_ supposed to pretend he didn’t care, but his heart soared knowing that Tsukishima knew exactly how he liked his favorite food. He realized that being emotionless was more of his taller friend's thing, and decided to do the next best thing: peck Tsukishima right there on his cheek. It’s not like Kageyama and Hinata were paying attention anyways.

( “Kageyammm. M’sorry for hitting you.” 

“It’s-mm, It’s fine. I grabbed you first anyways. Don’t apologize, ok?”

“Ok...Mmmhe, You’re cute”

“ _Shut up._ ” ) 

Tsukishima stuttered something but Yamaguchi didn’t give less of a shit as he leaned against his friend to enjoy the rest of their break.

——

_3:57PM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**NinjaShoyo:** suga-san

 **sugarwara:** yes?

 **NinjaShoyo:** halp plz

 **sugarwara:** no…

 **NinjaShoyo:** pls i needs help

 **tobiyolo:** What is wrong with him

 **kiNOshita:** uh

 **sugawara:** if i see another old meme ill cry

 **NAHrita:** i have never seen you cry so-

 **DaddyThighs:** DONT insinuate you want him to cry

 **NAHrita:** sorry dad

 **Tchkishima:** The quality of this groupchat has decreased significantly

 **sugarwara** : im praying this is not the real shoyo. tanka, nishinoya fess up

 **NinjaShoyo:** halp

 **sugawara:** SOMEONE STOP HIM OR SO HELP ME GOD

 **tobiyolo:** We have practice soon so, he cant avoid you forever

 **Tchkishima:** Is that all you think about?

 **tobiyolo:** What, wanna tell everyone what you think about

 **Tchkishima:** Don’t

 **tobiyolo:** Yeah whatever 

**kiNOshita:** um

 **NAHrita:** so

 **DaddyThighs:** Suga?

 **sugarwara:** do you need to uh, talk about it?

 **Tchkishima:** No

 **tobiyolo:** No

 **NinjaShoyo:** this is actually tanaka on hinata’s phone and now i feel guilty

 **sugarwara:** I FUCKING KNEW IT

 **sugarwara:** WATCH YOUR BACK

 **kiNOshita:** didn’t know he hated dead memes that much

 **NinjaShoyo:** im sorry donthurtme

_8:32PM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**YuuSenpai:** dad?

 **YuuSenpai:** whens our next training camp?

 **sugawara:** dad…?

 **YamaYama:** umm dad who? 

**RyuuSenpai:** dont question it 

**YamaYama:** wait- 

**ennoshita:** Nishinoya!

 **YuuSenpai:** sorry, meant daichi*

 **Asahi:** Autocorrect?

 **YuuSenpai:** uh...sure

 **YamaYama:** funny way to correct it

 **RyuuSenpai:** CALLED OUT

 **YuuSenpai:** HUSH

 **Asahi:** Where is Daichi?

 **sugarwara:** probably writing new drills

 **ennoshita:** Maybe studying

 **YamaYama:** why would he be studying

 **sugarwara:** ah, you poor first years

 **Asahi:** No work and all play :(

 **RyuuSenpai:** we all play volleyaball??

 **sugarwara:** I remember the good old days

 **ennoshita:** We’re all like the same age? 

**YuuSenpai:** dont question it chika

 **sugarwara:** ANYWAYS, where is daichi

 **RyuuSenpai:** yeah where did he go

 **YamaYama:** maybe he’s sleeping 

**DaddyThighs:** No, I’m lurking 

**YuuSenpai:** AH

 **Asahi:** AH

 **YamaYama:** AHH

 **DaddyThighs:** Did you literally get scared of my TEXT?? 

**YuuSenpai:** YES

 **Asahi:** No…

 **YamaYama:**...i was just copying them

 **sugarwara:** sure tadashi

 **DaddyThighs:** Our next camp isn’t for a while? 

**YuuSenpai:** k thanks dad bye

 **DaddyThighs:** Dad? :)

 **YamaYama:** do you..like it? 

**sugarwara:** HE LIKES IT

 **ennoshita:** Crying 

**Asahi:** That’s a soft spot captain

 **RyuuSenpai:** AWWE DAI-SAN

  
  


_8:47PM_

**_MISSION GET YOUT MANZ_ **

**RyuuSenpai:** SO, our plan was to get you to snuggle up to yama at the next training camp

 **YuuSenpai:** CLEARLY that will take too long

 **Tchkishima:** That’s very, um

 **YuuSenpai:** no- DONT thank us

 **RyuuSenpai:** we did this out of the GOOD from our hearts

 **Tchkishima:** I was gonna say stupid

 **Tchkishima:** You’re wasting your own time

 **YuuSenpai:** die

 **RyuuSenpai:** DIE

 **Tchkishima:** I sleep over at Yamaguchi’s house every now and then 

**RyuuSenpai:** REALLY?

 **YuuSenpai:** PERFECT

 **YuuSenpai:** JUST SEDUCE HIM WITH YOUR LONG GANGLY LIMBS

 **RyuuSenpai:** cuddle with him like a cute little damn stick

 **Tchkishima:** You aren’t even hiding the insults

 **YuuSenpai:** you hurt us

 **RyuuSenpai:** yes. anyways, next time you go over be sure to CUDDLE

 **YuuSenpai:** let those elbows and legs loose! GET COMFY

 **RyuuSenpai:** not too comfy or you’ll poke an eye out

 **YuuSenpai:** BUT COMFY ENOUGH

 **Tchkishima:** Ok...goodnight senpai

 **RyuuSenpai:** AUUGHH YOU HAVE A SNEAKY WAY OF APOLOGIZING FOR BEING A BITCH

 **YuuSenpai:** WE ACCEPT! GOODNIGHT

 **RyuuSenpai:** no time is time wasted on our kouhai

 **YuuSenpai:** agreed. its senpai law

 **RyuuSenpai:** SENPAI LAW!!  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next couple chapters might be a little late cause im taking this online summer course so i can be ahead in math at school :( but ill try posting two chapters at once! thank you for the read! also reading your comments make my day<33 i love the feedback


	6. Ennoshita hates being a replacement mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukishima feels more feelings and asks for help. yamaguchi calls him tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long note today, TLDR at the bottom. first, with everything that's going on, and the more attention this fic is getting, I know it’s not a lot, but i want to say BLACK LIVES MATTER!! this is absolutely something we need to be focusing on right now. 
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/  
> http://tinyurl.com/blmforever
> 
> use these links. please stay on the right side of history and support our black brothers, sisters, and siblings. If you are protesting stay safe <3 there are many resources online about how to take precautions while out protesting. 
> 
> second, IM SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATE ITS SO LATE SKDVNSKD. i grinded all weekend writing this, and the next chapter is halfway done!! just know that however late the updates are i have NO plans to abandon this. I WILL FINISH IT. I promise.
> 
> TLDR; black lives fucking matter sign petitions, and sorry the update was late

“You know, I didn’t think you’d be free today afterschool,” Tsukishima recalled as they walked home. He was almost sure Yamaguchi had plans with Hinata up until he had asked to come over. Not that he was jealous of Hinata, clearly he could care less who Yamaguchi was hanging out with. 

Still, “Didn’t you plan to hang out with the short little shit?”

Yamaguchi threw him a disapproving look. Ok, so maybe he was a _little_ jealous. Yamaguchi seemed to be sucked in by Hinata’s loud personality, and was definitely talking to him more lately. It left a bitter taste in Tsukishima’s mouth. 

Still looking at him, Yamaguchi mumbled, “Well, you’ve never asked to come over first so..”

“Oh.” Tsukishima said, silently cheering, knowing that _he_ was the one with Yamaguchi, and not the erratic middle blocker.

“Anyways, why did you ask?” Yamaguchi questioned, his gaze borderlining teasing.

Tsukishima thought of Tanaka and Nishinoya harassment the night before, which had _definitely_ kept him up all night, and he shivered. He wouldn’t say he was here because of their relentless teasing though. Tsukishima was trying, as much as he hated to admit it, but he was _trying_ to win Yamaguchi back. He knew he fucked up, and though he fully didn’t understand why, the blond would give anything to be...whatever he was with Yamaguchi again. He missed their unspoken _thing._

Tsukishima hummed in thought, “Just because.”

“Ok,” Yamaguchi grinned, seemingly happy with his response. He continued talking, bringing up something that had happened earlier at practice.

“Anyways today Nishinoya failed to receive two of my jump floats in a row. In a row!” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

Tsukishima bit back a smile at his enthusiasm. “That’s good. You’re improving.”

“Thanks Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, with nothing but pure honesty in his eyes as he smiled at the blonds compliment. 

Tsukishima turned his face to the side to hide his face. The force of Yamaguchi’s smile could sometimes take him by surprise. Yamaguchi laughed and asked what was wrong, but Tsukishima just shook his head. The other boy grinned and kept talking, undeterred with his lack of response. 

Tsukishima tried his best not to sigh in relief. He was much happier than he could ever say, and it was taking every fiber in his body not to show it. Suddenly, he remembered something Tanaka and Nishinoya had said to him earlier. 

_“You know, it’s ok to show some emotion every now and then”_

_“Not too much! You’ll look like a baby!”_

_“Quiet Noya-san! He barely shows any already!”_

_“I’m just saying Ryuu! He must be strong!”_

_“Shut the fu- front door, Noya!”_

“It was such a good server ughh. Right, Tsukki?” 

Tsukishima startled when he realized Yamaguchi had started speaking to him. The blond blinked as Yamaguchi sideyed him. He realized that his friend was just going on as he usually did, but had noticed something was wrong. Tsukishima waved his hand as an “ _I’m fine”_ , and Yamaguchi continued talking about how his practice on jump floaters with Kinoshita was proving to be very useful. Tsukishima almost found it calming. He listened with a soft smile as his friend kept rambling on.

It was routine. It was normal. They did this almost everyday when walking home. 

Yet in that moment when Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi again, and saw the evening light up his face, he felt something warm and unforgiving curl up in his stomach. He realized he really _really_ liked Yamaguchi. The way he felt...it had to be something more, right?

When Yamaguchi laughed telling his story, he couldn’t help but keep staring as the feeling got more intense with every upward pull of Yamaguchi’s lips. When it became too much to just...admire his looks, to _watch him,_ Tsukishima looked away. He looked away shaking, and grasping at the feeling as it left, becoming overcrowded with something less warm and more cold. Something he didn't want to feel with Yamaguchi. He was afraid of what his feelings were. 

His friend seemed to sense something was wrong and he slowly stopped telling his story, facing Tsukishima softly in the silence instead. He couldn’t bring up any words to say, and he knew if he moved to open his mouth he would stammer something ridiculous, something that the both of them didn’t want to hear. 

Tsukishima felt like talking about _whatever_ he had just realized, but somewhere underneath his cool facade, he was afraid he would overwhelm Yamaguchi and scare him away because he cared too much. Still, he knew he couldn’t keep his friend waiting. He did the only thing he could think off, with the cold overcoming him and desperation clinging to the edges of his mind.

He took a deep breath and reached for Yamaguchi’s hands. His friend immediately started rubbing comforting circles on his knuckles, asking in whispered breaths what was wrong. Tsukishima didn’t know. He didn’t want to know, since he didn’t quite understand what had happened himself.

Instead, he held Yamaguchi’s hand and tugged him along. The dark haired boy tottered behind him, clearly put-off by his odd behavior the whole walk, but he didn’t protest too much. 

Tsukishima knew he wouldn’t. Maybe that’s why he did it. Yamaguchi was always ready to follow his lead, regardless of his doubts in himself or others. He was always one step behind him to everyone else, but to Tsukishima he was someone who walked ahead. Something he couldn’t reach, something that was grasping the edge of unknown territory. Yamaguchi took a few extra steps to be right by his side, and squeezed his hand once. Tsukishima felt that for now, it was ok that Yamaguchi walked next to him.

_9:50PM_

**_MISSION GET YOUR MANZ_ **

**Tchkishima:** Help

 **RyuuSenpai:** YES??

 **YuuSenpai:** YOU ASKING FOR HELP???

 **Tchkishima:** Yes.

 **Tchkishima:** Don’t make me ask again

 **RyuuSenpai:** ok ok fine

 **YuuSenpai:** i will be quiet now.

 **RyuuSenpai:** i am silent.

 **Tchkishima:** Don’t make fun of me

 **Tchkishima:** But I don’t think I like Yamaguchi

 **RyuuSenpai:** uh….huh

 **YuuSenpai:** you very clearly...do like him though?

 **Tchkishima:** I don’t know

 **Tchkishima:** It can be more right

 **YuuSenpai:** ….more?

 **YuuSenpai:** are you saying what i think you are

 **RyuuSenpai:** noya...i think he is

 **YuuSenpai:** they are so young :’)

 **RyuuSenpai:** tsukishima YOU absolute piece of shit

 **RyuuSenpai:** YOU DO HAVE FEELINGS

 **Tchkishima:** I hate to ask but I need help Yamaguchi is on my lap and he’s sleeping and I can’t move and I think I more than like him?

 **RyuuSenpai:** thats the most you’ve ever texted 

**YuuSenpai:** i cant read that much, ryuu?

 **RyuuSenpai:** yamaguchi is sleeping on him and he loves him

 **YuuSenpai:** AWWWWW TSUUUKKKIII

 **Tchkishima:** No one ever said love

 **YuuSenpai:** YOU LITTLE VOLLEYBALL DINOSAUR

 **RyuuSenpai:** im wiping a tiny tear away this is so emotional

 **RyuuSenpai:** you absolute romantic piece of shit

 **YuuSenpai:** this is all thanks to us ryuu 

**RyuuSenpai:** indeed it is

 **Tchkishima:** It is not, and I need help or did you forget?

 **RyuuSenpai:** whats the issue though

 **YuuSenpai:** yeah it looks like ur cuddling and accepting ur feelings now

 **RyuuSenpai:** i see no issue

 **Tchkishima:** The issue is so fucking obvious 

**RyuuSenpai:** we need someone more mature to help you

 **YuuSenpai:** ennoshita maybe?

 **Tchkishima:** I need to get up 

**RyuuSenpai:** just get up gently

 **YuuSenpai:** yeah or just like throw him off

 **Tchkishima:** This is clearly not working

 **Tchkishima:** Bye

 **YuuSenpai:** TSUKISHIMAAA

 **RyuuSenpai:** DONT LEAVE

 **YuuSenpai:** TSUKISHIMMAMAHKS

 **RyuuSenpai:** he’s gone. we need ennoshita

 **YuuSenpai:** where is mom when you need him

 **RyuuSenpai:** if anything else happens we need to get him

 **YuuSenpai:** agreed. 

\------

Hinata changed quietly in the clubroom. He wasn’t really sure where the tense silence was coming from, but it was awkward enough for even _him_ to be quiet. He glanced around the room at his teammates. Nishinoya and Tanaka were already arguing with the other second years about something, and Sugarwara was cooing over something on Asahi’s phone with Daichi. With everyone else busy, it seemed to be radiating from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, which made sense, since he did see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walking home together yesterday. After Yamaguchi had so clearly _bailed_ on him. 

Hinata decided he wasn’t too mad about it because he did get to hangout with Kageyama in the end, but he was a little concerned. He hadn’t heard one “Tsukki” all morning. He searched for Kageyama’s dark mop of hair next to him and tugged his boyfriend down by the side of his shirt.

“Kageyama...Yamaguchi hasn’t said anything all morning, I think something happened between him and Tsukishima,” Hinata whispered, hand over his mouth.

Kageyama turned to look at them suspiciously, “Maybe Tsukishima finally told him. I don’t care.”

Hinata jerked his head up in surprise, “Kageyama! He told him what? What do you mean!?” he whispered aggressively. 

“...Nothing.” Kageyama averted his eyes. 

“Tobio,” Hinata whined.

“I can’t tell you, Shou, ask him yourself,” Kageyama grumbled, finally looking down at him. 

Hinata frowned, “Tell me,” he gripped tighter on Kageyama’s shirt.

“No,” Kageyama leaned down quickly.

Hinata kissed him with a smile, thoroughly distracted from asking questions. He heard cheers (from Suga) and yelling burst around him. 

“I kinda forget they were here,” Kageyama murmured against his lips.

“PDA JAR, PUT SOME MONEY IN THE DAMN PDA JAR!” Tanaka yelled. 

Hinata laughed, “Me too. Do you have any change?”

Kageyama pulled away with a red face, “Maybe?”

Daichi shook his head while Suga and Asahi cooed, now at them. Ennoshita rolled his eyes and walked out of the club room while the other second years started chanting ‘PDA Jar’. It was so perfect and comfortingly family-like that Hinata couldn’t even find himself to be embarrassed. 

Tsukishima scoffed, “Stop being gross and affectionate in public. It’s fu-” Suga slapped him on the back, “It’s disgusting” he gritted out. 

Yamaguchi laughed. Everybody in the room froze, the tension from earlier almost skyrocketing in the club room.

Yamaguchi whipped his head around suddenly, eyebrows drawing together, “What is it? What’s so gross about being affectionate, Tsu- Tsukishima?” he shouted. 

Everyone let out a collective gasp. Tsukishima was staring at Yamaguchi with wide eyes, and Kageyama looked almost sympathetic. Hinata quietly slipped some coins in the PDA jar, and pulled Kageyama out of the room. Daichi and the third years followed, after some half-assed blustering from Suga. Tanaka and Nishinoya gave the blond some lingering looks, before being shoved out the door by Narita and Kinoshita. While everyone else walked ahead to the gym whispering, Hinata pulled Kageyama to the side. 

“We totally have to listen to them!” Hinata whispered excitedly. 

Kageyama looked down at him and frowned, “We can’t invade on their moment?”

“Yes we totally can! C’mere,” the shorter boy said as he tugged Kageyama to the side of the clubroom door, “Ok now stay here and be quiet!”

“Don’t wanna,” Kageyama mumbled. He wrapped an arm around Hinata’s waist and moved behind him. 

“Shhh! I hear them!”

There was a loud clatter from inside the room, before Yamaguchi’s voice came drifting through. 

“So your excuse for _leaving_ me in my fucking room after we fell asleep together, treating me like some one night stand, is cause it was too much for you? What does that even mean?”

Hinata gasped, and looked behind him at Kageyama scandalized, “He said fuck!” Kageyama just rolled his eyes. 

“No, I didn’t say that. I said it was a lot of things overwhelming me,” came Tsukishima’s muffled reply with frustration showing in his voice. 

“Then talk to me about those things! Don’t keep running away from your feelings like a damn middle schooler!” 

Hinata would have heard Tsukishima’s reply, if it weren’t for Kageyama mouthing at his neck behind him. He slapped at the hand around his waist, “Kageyama not here! I’m eavesdropping!” 

“Hmm?” His mouth moved further up to Hinata’s ear. Hinata ground his teeth together in an attempt not to make any noise. 

“I said not here, they were just getting to the good party, you horny idiot!” he scolded.

Kageyama hummed and started nibbling at his ear in response. Hinata immediately felt weak in the knees, but he grounded himself enough to turn around in Kageyama’s arms. 

He heard more shouting inside, but couldn’t bring himself to care when Kageyama shoved him against the wall and his mind blanked out. 

Still Hinata felt he should have cared a bit more, since it was a little awkward when Yamaguchi stormed out, oblivious. Tsukishima followed hopelessly, pausing only to give them the finger. He said it was for making out right outside the room he and Yamaguchi were arguing in, but Hinata was almost convinced it was because Tsukishima just needed to channel his anger. Regardless, Kageyama’s mouth was back on him in a second and his mind went blank once again. 

_8:03AM_

**_MISSION GET YOUR MANZ_ **

**RyuuSenpai:** what the hell happened before practice? 

**YuuSenpai:** he didnt call you tsukki ONCE

 **YuuSenpai:** you mustve really fucking messed up 

**RyuuSenpai:** Language!

 **YuuSenpai:** …? bro tf??

 **RyuuSenpai:** sorry, daichi says it all the time and it sounds cool

 **RyuuSenpai:** well i guess something happened 

**YuuSenpai:** time to get mom

 **Tchkishima:** Nothing happened, don’t get anyone

 **YuuSenpai:** something def did happen

 **RyuuSenpai:** yeah fr lie a little better next time

 **Tchkishima:** I said it was nothing and I meant it go cause trouble somewhere else

 **RyuuSenpai:** why am i hurt

 **YuuSenpai:** you’ve wounded me

 **RyuuSenpai:** just kidding we dont care

 **RyuuSenpai:** talk to us when you’re done brooding

 **YuuSenpai:** yeah we’ll forgive you for snapping at us this time, but we cant help you alone

 **Tchkishima:** …

 **Tchkishima:** Thanks  
  


_7:42PM_

**_FUCK MILKBREAD_ **

**NAHrita:** so the team group chat was uhhhh kinda quiet today

 **ennoshita:** With what happened this morning I’m not surprised

 **kiNOshita:** tanaka, noya, i know you know something

 **RyuuSenpai:** we were thinking…

 **YuuSenpai:** so we do know something and we need your help

 **NAHrita:** YES FINALLY COME CLEAN WITH IT

 **kiNOshita:** god i knew you would spill eventually 

**RyuuSenpai:** i hate to admit it but we can’t deal with emotions

 **YuuSenpai:** only solid motivation and bro stuff

 **RyuuSenpai:** BROOO TRUE

 **ennoshita:** Tell us what happened you idiots

 **YuuSenpai:** mom, what a coincided you asked 

**NAHrita:** suga’s the mom

 **ennoshita:** Suga’s the mom

 **kiNOshita:** sugas the mom

 **YuuSenpai:** FINE JEEZ

 **RyuuSenpai:** anyways, we cant tell suga he’ll go crazy with this information

 **YuuSenpai:** chika text us

 **YuuSenpai:** everyone else we’ll tell you tomorrow, bye

 **ennoshita:** Currently not looking forward to this

 **RyuuSenpai:** GOODBYE

 **RyuuSenpai:** anyways, come over to my place to cuddle

 **NAHrita:** im in

 **YuuSenpai:** meeee tooo

 **kiNOshita:** periodt see me there

 **ennoshita:** No

 **RyuuSenpai:** YOU’RE COMING BACKUP MOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i know the characterization isnt 100% accurate, but this fic is kinda for me to test my writing style with the headcanons I have for the team. im kinda basing it off normal stupid teen things that i would do and stuff that happens in my highschool. i hope its a fun read! again sooo sorry its late! ur comments and kudos and appreciated🥺


	7. Narita regrets being friends with the second years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rift between tsukkiyama is explained! the second years uh...try helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USERNAME CHANGE, ITS STILL ME! @/sakanoshimada!!! so this takes place a couple hours after the last chapter! sorry for the slight angst you’ve got coming. adding that tag rn. though i really would not compare it to half the tsukkiyama angst i see all over tik tok :,) that shit got me sobbing i SWEAR...anyways read on and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 2000 HITS AHHHH

_ 9:34PM _

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**NAHrita:** everyone i need to warn you

**NAHrita:** i think tanaka and nishinoya are planning something 

**kiNOshita:** something SINISTER

**tobiyolo:** Huh

**Asahi:** They’re always up to something 

**ennoshita:** Yes, but I’m suspicious too

**kiNOshita:** they’ve been on their phones ALL NIGHT texting god knows what

**sugarwara:** oh..? texting somebody maybe?

**DaddyThighs:** Who’s the unlucky girl

**sugarwara:** or guy daichi, its 2020 for fucks sake

**kiNOSHITA:** yeah dad

**NAHrita:** wow *eye roll*

**ennoshita:** Heterosexual of you to assume

**tobiyolo:** I’m a little offended 

**DaddyThighs:** Sorry sorry, my bad

**RyuuSenpai:** this body is rated E for every-fucking-one

**DaddyThighs:** Me being sorry does not give you the right to curse in this groupchat. But I’m sorry

**RyuuSenpai:** it’s fine dadchi 0^0

**sugarwara:** so? who is it??

**RyuuSenpai:** nothing you need to know

**Asahi:** He needs to know

**ennoshita:** Stop being secretive 

**kiNOshita:** yeah i wanna have a second year cuddle pile

**tobiyolo:** Gross 

**NAHrita:** and watch some movies

**RyuuSenpai:** in a second, my fellow affection thirsty classmates

**DaddyThighs:** Why can’t we do cuddle piles

**sugarwara:** because asahi is tall and you are all muscle

**sugarwara:** id die

**Ashai:** We would be gentle!

**DaddyThighs:** It wouldn't hurt

**NAHrita:** THATS WHAT SHE SAID

**kiNOshita:** THATS WHAT SHE SAID

**sugarwara:** look at what you’ve done

**ennoshita:** Quit whining lets start the movie without them

**kiNOshita:** goodbye losers

**NAHrita:** i call middle spoon!

**kiNOshita:** little little spoon >:)

**ennoshita:** ….Big spoon

**sugarwara:** once again i find myself jealous of our kouhai

**Asahi:** We can hug each other

**DaddyThighs:** Thats awkward Asahi, let's think before we say things next time 

**Asahi:** Ok :(

**tobiyolo:** Hinata and I are hugging right now 

**tobiyolo:** Its not awkward 

**Asahi:** SEE

**tobiyolo:** Except we’re in bed and hes hugging my waist and I think he fell asleep

**sugarwara:** so..? cuddling

**Asahi:** Oh :( 

**sugarwara:** WHY DO THEY ALL GET TO CUDDLE?

**ennoshita:** Pity…

**sugarwara:** DONT START WITH ME

**ennoshita:** I'm sorry mom :(

\-----

Tsukishima slammed the door to his room in a childish manner. He’d been trying all day to contain his anger, but the second he got home the composer had collapsed. Tsukishima threw his stuff down and fell onto his bed groaning. He felt like today couldn’t have been a further mess for him. Something cold ran down his cheek as he closed his eyes. 

He dragged his hands down his face and was contemplating the erasure of his existence when he heard his phone buzzing. Tsukishima wailed internally and threw his hand around the bed trying to find it. After doing an awkward roll off the bed, and finding his phone on the floor, he checked the lock screen only to see it was a request to skype from Tanaka. He also saw that somehow ten minutes had passed, though he only felt like he was sulking on his bed for a couple of seconds. Tsukishima took all but half a minute to decide it couldn’t get any worse, and he dragged himself up to his desk to turn on his laptop.

He fiddled with the pens on his desk, boring a hole into a red pen, waiting for a few rings when the call was finally picked up. Tsukishima heard yelling and turned around to look at his screen. The screams and ruckus was cut off when he faced the screen. Looking at his own face in surprise in the bottom right corner, he figured he knew what it was about. 

Tsukishima’s eyes were red rimmed and puffy. His hair was past it’s usual messy and had settled into a borderline nest. He rubbed at his eyes furiously; he honestly hadn’t been aware that he had been crying. 

“I’ll-” Tsukishima cleared his throat, “I'll be back in a second,” He didn’t give them a chance to respond. Another look at the screen before he turned his camera off told him that all the second years, including Tanaka, were apparently present and staring at him with open mouths. A little embarrassing, but he remembered he also didn’t care.

Tsukishima made his way to the bathroom just to run some cold water over his face, and he brushed his hair out with his hands. He avoided his mom 's eyes in the kitchen, quickly grabbing a glass of water, then making it back to his room with minimal issues. The blond adjusted his shirt and then sat in front of his laptop again, quickly turning the camera on. He was glad to see that his appearance was a little less disheveled, but he couldn’t really erase what his upperclassmen had seen already. 

The second years were sitting in a comfortable pile on Tanaka’s futon, Nishinoya leaning against Kinoshita’s legs, Ennoshita sprawled out across Tanaka and Narita. There were snacks strewn around them, and Ennoshita was lazily feeding Tanaka some popcorn while he was apparently playing some sort of video game against the others. They looked up when he walked in again and announced his arrival. Tsukishima almost wanted to end the call with the pity show on their faces. After some shouting and scrambling to pause the game, they finally settled down to just...stare at him.

He gave them a flat stare back, “You can quit it with the looks. I’m fine.”

Ennoshita rolled his eyes, “You’re obviously not though.” 

Tanaka slapped the leg Ennoshita had laying on him, “Don’t be so blunt Chika! Tsukishima says he’s fine, then he’s fine.”

“Ennoshita-san is right. I’m very clearly not fine though,” Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes.

“I was trying to be on your side, you bastard!”

Tsukishima started to feel a little weary, and he decided that maybe just this once he’d be ok with sharing something. Being emotional, or whatever it was. “Even I can admit defeat sometimes,” He said with a shrug. The second year’s started shaking with laughter at that. Tanaka shared a betrayed look with Nishinoya.

Over the roaring laughter he asked, “Do you want to hear what happened?” They didn’t stop. Tsukishima cleared his throat, evidently trying to get the call over with as soon as possible. 

Finally after a small scolding into silence by Ennoshita the second years were all ears to Tsukishima’s recounting of the event. 

In the middle of it Tsukishima  _ did _ feel a little overwhelmed, though he wouldn’t admit it, and he visciously wiped at his eyes before something embarrassing could happen again. The second years, for their part, pretended to be occupied with something off screen when he did. 

After another couple of grueling minutes recounting what had happened at Yamaguchi’s place last night, Tsukishima finished his story with a sigh and was met with silence. Embarrassing silence. He couldn’t remember the last time he had talked that much to anyone who wasn’t Yaaguchi. Honestly the whole reaction from last night felt like a fever dream, and he was surprised it took so long to tell them about it. He looked up awkwardly at his screen. Tanaka and Nishinoya looked on the verge of tears. Narita and Kinoshita were consoling them respectively, while Ennoshita looked like he was trying to bore a hole into the PC they were calling him from. Any awkwardness he felt evaporated almost immediately. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Gonna say anything? Or what, was this just a pity party for poor Tsukishima Kei?” He gave them each a once over filled anger and rage, but it only seemed to make Nishinoya finally release his tears. Kinoshita looked at the crying boy leaning against him, then shook his head at Tsukishima disapprovingly. 

He considered throwing his laptop away at the absurdity of the situation, and he  _ would have definitely done it,  _ if it weren’t for Nishinoya’s sudden screaming.

“YOU MUST BE IN SO MUCH PAIN! HAVING TO SUFFER LOVE LIKE THIS EVERYDAY? IT MUST BE ENDLESS!” Nishinoya flipped over onto Kinoshita and proceeded to wave his arms dramatically and scream through the tears.

Tanaka bit his lip, then looked at Nishinoya and fell apart immediately. “I’M SORRY TSUKISHIMA! OUR ADVICE ONLY CAUSED YOU HARM!” he wailed, before falling forward onto Ennoshita’s legs. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, for what felt like the thousandth time that evening. “You’re overreacting,” he deadpanned. Narita slapped a hand over Nishinoya and Tanaka’s mouths, and nodded at Ennoshita to speak

“It looks like you just made a little...mistake. Which obviously just led to a huge misunderstanding. I’m sure a genuine apology and  _ explanation _ will fix things…”

“Thank you Ennoshita-san, but everything will probably be fine soon right? Without me having to do anything.” Tsukishima questioned.

Ennoshita looked like he was trying not to choke on something, and eye twitching, he said, “Tsukishima. So far sitting around has got nothing done, and has literally made things worse for you. Go fucking talk to Yamaguchi. Goodnight.”

Ennoshita reached out to end the call, amidst the scrambling and protesting of the other second years. When the sound finally cut out abruptly, Tsukishima was left staring at his own shocked reflection. He really didn’t expect the short scolding from Ennoshita, and was a little scared of his divisiveness. 

Tsukishima mumbled profanities to himself as he shut his laptop and plugged it in to charge. He continued grousing all the way through his nightly routine. When he finally flopped on his bed, he threw a pillow over his face, sighed deeped, and counted to three. He debated screaming into it, but that was too childish even for him.

After finally settling in, and getting rid of the stupid pillow, Tsukishima stared at

his ceiling in silence.

_ Talk to Yamaguchi…? Much harder than it sounds. _

\-----

12:23AM

**MISSION GET YOUR MANZ**

**_RyuuSenpai_ ** _ added  _ **_NAHrita, kiNOshita,_ ** _ and  _ **_ennoshita_ **

**RyuuSenpai:** welcome to the crib B)

**NAHrita:** ayyy

**kiNOshita:** ayyyyyy

**ennoshita:** Great.

**ennoshita:** That was sarcasm by the way, we don’t need groupchats for everything

**YuuSenpai:** this groupchat has existed before you chikara, your not special

**RyuuSenpai:** its prehistoric 

**kiNOshita:** they way you CAME for his throat

**NAHrita:** roast him

**YuuSenpai:** anyways as tsukkis senpai we have to help him

**RyuuSenpai:** by that we mean you help and we’ll provide motivational support

**kiNOshita:** we could be rlly cliche and lock them in a room

**ennoshita:** That actually doesn't sound too bad

**NAHrita:** we are NOT locking them in a room???

**kiNOshita:** ummm i was obviously kidding

**kiNOshita:** …...unless?

**YuuSenpai:** LETS DO IT

**NAHrita:** NOO??

**ennoshita:** It can be a backup plane, it’s very straight forward, and I like it

**RyuuSenpai:** the clubroom locks from the outside!

**NAHrita:** NO WE ARE NOT?? ENNOSHITA BACK ME UP HERE

**ennoshita:** No, because I don’t even wanna help, but this is the fastest way to get it over with

**NAHrita:** ughhhh. no. i’ll tell suga if you do

**YuuSenpai:** NARC

**RyuuSenpai:** YOU FUCKING SNITCH

**ennoshita:** You wouldn’t

**kiNOshita:** DONT YOU DARE

**NAHrita:** I’LL FUCKING DO IT

**ennoshita:** Fine

**kiNOshita:** guess we can SAVE it for a backup plan

**RyuuSenpai:** BACKUP PLAN

**YuuSenpai:** BACKUP PLAN!!! I AGREE HISAHH

**ennoshita:** Ok I gotta go to bed now

**NAHrita:** oh SURE you do

**ennoshita:** I’m being serious 

**ennoshita:** You guys should too

**Tchkishima:** PLEASE stop spamming my phone

**Tchkishima:** I need to go to fucking bed

**Tchkishima:** Goodnight

**ennoshita:** Don’t curse

**Tchkishima:** I said good-fucking-night

**kiNOshita:** LMAAOOAOA

**RyuuSenpai:** DONT BE RUDE TO CHIKA

**YuuSenpai:** I CANR BREATHEDJ THAT WAS SO FUNYT

**NAHrita:** you really dont hold a candle to suga and daichi

**ennoshita:** That kinda hurt me ngl

**ennoshita:** Anyways goodnight.

**NAHrita:** fine gn

**YuuSenpai:** tanaka and i r gamin

**RyuuSenpai:** yup buh bye

**kiNOshita:** k gnnn

**ennoshita:** Night

_ 1:07AM _

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**sugarwara:** if someone doesnt tell me whats going on right now ill lose my shit

**sugarwara:** i need the TEA PLEASE

**DaddyThighs:** Suga calm down 

**Asahi:** Yeah you don’t have to know everything about our team

**sugarwara:** YES I DO

**NinjaShoyo:** i can tell you some of my secrets suga-san :)

**tobiyolo:** Dont be weird

**sugarwara:** thank you hinata, you’re my favorite child

**NinjaShoyo:** so do i tell you now or?

**tobiyolo:** Why cant i hear them too 

**NinjaShoyo:** it’s nothing big tobio :DDD ill say it now

**RyuuSenpai:** YES NOW

**sugarwara:** DONT TELL ME NOW I NEED TO FEEL BETTER THAN THE SECOND YEARS

**DaddyThighs:** Your massive fear of missing out is showing

**sugarwara:** ….

**Asahi:** It definitely is

**RyuuSenpai:** we’re being mature by holding our secrets.

**NAHrita:** true dat

**ennoshita:** I have to agree with them on this

**RyuuSenpai:** noya-san agrees. n e ways back to gaming B)))

**NAHrita:** huh i really thought we all would go to bed after you told us ennoshita

**NAHrita:** you said you’d sleep too???

**ennoshita:** Surprise. I lied

**sugarwara:** mom tip #1: they know when you’re lying and wont listen

**DaddyThighs:** Is that the logic you use on us??

**Asahi:** That’s terrifying 

**ennoshita:** Looks like Kinoshita listened 

**kiNOshita:** nah i didnt im just lurking

**kiNOshita:** k bye

**Asahi:** Listen to suga he’s very wise 

**ennoshita:** DAMMIT IT

**NAHrita:** hahfhwegborb

**NAHrita:** that was funny. goodnight

**sugarwara:** whatever. im gonna go meet hinata. my only child. 

**sugarwara:** goodbye nerds

**NinjaShoyo:** bye bye <33

**sugarwara:** THATS SO CUTE UGHHH 

**tobiyolo:** Ft me hinata

**sugarwara:** now kageyama, your jealousy is showing

**tobiyolo:** Mnot jealous

**sugarwara:** sure. goodnight sweetie

**DaddyThighs:** Night kiddo

**Asahi:** You guys are literally such good parents its embarrassing 

**Asahi:** Ging Freeces could never 

**DaddyThighs:** ….

**sugarwara:** anyways...

**sugarwara:** yamaguchi and tsukishima havent been very active lately…

**sugarwara:** hmmm…

**sugarwara:** you cant hide this from me. i will find out

**sugarwara:** I will scour the ends of this damn Earth if that’s what it takes.

**sugarwara:** I know what’s going on with you all

**sugawara:** Mark my words, I’ll know soon enough

**ennoshita:** ...mom mode

**sugarwara:** QUIT IT

**Asahi:** You’re monologuing 

**DaddyThighs:** I’m getting bored have fun Koushi, but I’m out

**Asahi:** Gn both of you

**sugarwara:** DON’T YOU DARE MOCK ME

**sugarwara:** I WILL KNOW

\------

The next morning Tsukishima woke up, and immediately checked his phone for any new messages. He blinked in realization that he was so eagerly looking for messages from Yamaguchi. How lame. He frowned at the dozens of spam from the team chat, and his face pulled further down when he realized no messages were from who he really wanted them to be from. 

Tsukishima smashed his face into his pillow and held back a scream. He wanted to feel bad about the abuse his poor pillow was receiving, but it  _ was _ a good way for him to let out his anger. 

Though he was trying desperately to forget, after a few minutes of laying on his bed, the memory of Yamaguchi’s seemed to leak into the cracks of his mind.

_ He woke up feeling extremely warm, something heavy thrown over his stomach, and books poking into his feet. Tsukishima reached around blindly for his glasses, and signed in frustration when he found they were on his forehead. He rubbed at eyes blearily before pulling himself up to his elbows and putting them on. He heard something groan next to him, and Tsukishima almost threw himself off the bed in fear.  _

_ He whipped his head around to look at the sleeping figure and felt his face redden, everything coming back to him.  _

_ The both of them had been relaxed on his bed. Yamaguchi had been quizzing him on something they had learned earlier that week in literature, hence the books stabbing into his legs, when Tsukishima had fallen asleep. It was a little embarrassing sure, but the fact that Yamaguchi had dropped his books as well to sleep next to him was what made his cheeks light up red. He hadn’t planned for the small hangout at Yamaguchi’s to lead to anything this...oddly intimate. _

_ He turned his head to gaze at Yamaguchi softly. His hair was getting longer, and fell gently across his forehead. Tsukishima slowly moved up a hand to move the bangs away from his forehead, and stared at the freckles covering Yamaguchi’s face. He’d always thought they were beautiful despite how his friend was bullied for them. Oh no wait...beautiful? _

_ Tsukishima reeled away. It was almost sickening how close this was getting to some stupid romantic drama his parents would definetly have watched. He felt like the lovesick main character, but it was too late to go back now. Before he could move away, or be overcome with second thoughts. He pulled his hand away, before quickly moving his face closer and pressing his lips quickly to Yamaguchi’s forehead. If Tsukishima wanted to be indulgent there was no time like now. He smiled when Yamaguchi didn’t wake, then scowled at his own behavior. He couldn’t believe how whipped he was.  _

_ He gently moved the arm off him, and slid off the futon as inconspicuous as possible. Other than a small whine from Yamaguchi, which he did  _ not _ find cute at all, he made it up with little trouble. He crouched next to him and despite the nagging feeling that he was acting a little bit like a stalker, watched his friends face as he gently snored. Tsukishima felt the warm feeling from earlier snake its way into his stomach. He felt sick.  _

_ Tsukshima got up to leave when we saw a note left on the door _

**_Tsukki, you’ll probably wake up before me, but I don’t want you to leave. We need to talk about a lot of things, and I realized something that I think you need to hear._ **

**_-Yamaguchi <3_ **

_ Tsukishim felt his heart beat faster. Realized what? He froze where he stood, fingers brushing over the heart Yamaguchi had signed the note with. Talk? What could be there to talk about? Was he too obvious with his feelings? Tsukishima’s head spun at the thought of him talking about whatever was off between them. He would much rather walk out then address the problem, but deep down he knew that wouldn't help anyone.  _

_ Still, the mere fact that Yamaguchi had taken the time to come home with him, study with him, then fall asleep on him gave him a headache. Tsukishima was feeling too many things at once, his head swimming with the new information- new feelings that he didn’t wish to have. _

_ Tsukishima hoped he wouldn’t regret this, but at the moment he was too overcome with...everything to actually think properly. He needed more time. Yamaguchi would understand right? He always did. He took one more look at the note, then at Yamaguchi sleeping peacefully.  _

_ He walked out.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it! Please comment your thoughts or anything at all really, they really make me wanna write more and are very fun to read. you guys are great :) hoping to get the next chapter out soon ehe.


	8. Kinoshita wishes for a new volleyball team every fucking day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plan lock tsukkiyama in a closet is a go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TINY IMPORTANT NOTE? since i never clarified, this takes place after the shiratorizawa arc, and before the big nationals arc. it wasn't useful before, but now i might write more of this au(??),so i thought i would mention it  
> also, so many comments last chapter, my heart!! i hope yall weren’t scared to comment before LMAO, they are always welcome, i love yall <33 enjoy the chapter, its a wild one

_6:30AM_

**_FUCK MILKBREAD_ **

**ennoshita:** Wake up

_6:35AM_

**_FUCK MILKBREAD_ **

**ennoshita:** Roll call?

 **NAHrita:** up

 **kiNOshita:** im awake

 **ennoshita:** Nishinoya and Tanaka?

 **YuuSenpai:** here

 **NAHrita:** ….

 **kiNOshita:** ………..

 **YuuSenpai:** GET UP WHORE

 **ennoshita:** Tanaka?

 **RyuuSenpai:** im up jeezzseesee jeeezz

 **ennoshita:** Good, now I did some thinking 

**ennoshita:** Locking them in a closet is the only way to go

 **RyuuSenpai:** YES

 **YuuSenpai:** chika, i 100% agree

 **kiNOshita:** enno...msorry but i failed to do what you asked

 **NAHrita:** IS THIS WHY YOU WOULDNT GET OFF MY ASS ABOUT THE IDEA LAST NIGHT??1?47?

 **kiNOshita:** IM SORRY BUT MUM MADE ME TRY TO CONVINCE YOU

 **ennoshita:** I did ask Kinoshita to get you to see the more LOGICAL side 

**NAHrita:** logical HOW?

 **ennoshita:** It just is!

 **RyuuSenpai:** hes right u knoeeee

 **YuuSenpai:** it always works out in the movies!!! always!!1!1!!

 **kiNOshita:** yes fr! 

**ennoshita:** Look, you are greatly outnumbered here. We’re doing the closet thing

 **kiNOshita:** we’ll each buy you meatbuns or something bby

 **NAHrita:** can i at least pretend I had nothing to do with it

 **RyuuSenpai:** NO???

 **kiNOshita:** LMFAOOOAO NOOO

 **YuuSenapi:** IF WE GO DOWN THEN

 **RyuuSenpai:** WE GO DOWN TOGETHER. 

**YuuSenpai:** THEYLL SAY YOU COULD DO ANYTHIGNK

 **RyuuSenpai:** THEY’LL SAY THAT I WAS CLEVeRR

 **NAHrita:** I GE IT I GET IT CHILL ILL PLAY ALONG

 **ennoshita:** Shut up

 **ennoshita:** Anyways, we need a plan. So when today are we gonna do it

 **kiNOshita:** maybe before afternoon practice? if tsukishima and yamaguchi havent made up at morning practice then we attack

 **ennoshita:** Ok so we delay Yamaguchi and Tsukishima so their the last ones in the clubroom, then we lock them in?

 **RyuuSenpai:** thats perfect 

**YuuSenpai:** ur very smart hisa <33

 **kiNOshita:** its the trauma <3

 **NAHrita: ...** i’ll be on suga watch then? 

**YuuSenpai:** noo ryuu and i should

 **ennoshita:** suga doesn’t trust you at ALL

 **ennoshita:** narita and I will be on suga watch outside the clubroom, to see if he comes back while their locked in there

 **NAHrita:** what about kagehina? they are so unpredictable

 **RyuuSepai:** ….hmm noya and i can probably get something stirred up to distract them

 **ennoshita:** So that’s Suga accounted for, Kageyama and Hinata, what about Takeda-sensei, coach, and Daich/Asahi? And the managers?

 **YuuSenpai:** ryuu and i can deal with kagehina during the day, so by practice time we can def deal with coach and sensei

 **RyuuSenpai:** despite how much i wanna distract kiyoko and yachi

 **RyuuSenpai:** take-chan loves me, i got this

 **kiNOshita:** WHY DO I GET DAICHI AND ASAHI!!?! AND THE MANAGERS??

 **ennoshita:** Too late you’re stuck with them. Good luck. 

**ennoshita:** Meet outside the gym for some final details and then plan uhh

 **kiNOshita:** yamatsukki in the closet?

 **RyuuSenpai:** tsukki tops its tsukkiyama

 **RyuuSenpai:** kinda hot-

 **NAHrita:** NOOOO STOP ENOUGH THEY’RE OUR UNDERCLASSMAN

 **RyuuSenpai:** OBJECTIVELY

 **kiNOshita:** im gonna ask you to stop right there sir

 **YuuSenpai:** YUUHHH GET INTO IT RYUuUuUU

 **ennoshita:** I knew I hadn’t seen horny Tanaka in a while 

**RyuuSenpai:** ive held back for my kouhai’s sake, you know me the good senpai

 **YuuSenpai:** also daichi yelled at him about being r18 in front of the others

 **RyuuSenpai:** SHUT UPSHUT UPP

 **ennoshita:** Both of you chill, I’ll see you at school

 **kiNOshita:** im excited to lock them in a closet is that weird

 **NAHrita:** ughhh..i kinda see your point, nothing has happened since kagehina got together and they were on and off for that whole month

 **RyuuSenpai:** that was entertaining 

**ennoshita:** You guys are gonna be late, lets go

 **YuuSenpai:** bye mum

 **ennoshita:** Stop.

  
  


\------

_3:11PM_

**_MISSION GET YOUR MANZ_ **

**RyuuSenpai:** so….

 **RyuuSenpai:** tsukishima…

 **Tchkishima:** We have practice soon, what is it?

 **ennoshita:** Well, you’re the one on your phone is class

 **YuuSenpai:** you didnt NEED to respond

 **YuuSenpai:** unless….?

 **kiNOshita:** maybe checking for messages from a certain someone

 **Tchkishima:** …

 **NAHrita:** KINOSHITA WE ALL WERE THINKING IT BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO FUCKING SAY IT

 **kiNOshita:** SORRY SORRY

 **RyuuSenpai:** anyways take your time coming to the clubroom.

 **Tchkishima:** No. I’m getting there at 3:30 like always. 

**RyuuSenpai:** yeah yeah fine

 **YuuSenpai:** have fun!

 **ennoshita:** Stay safe

 **Tchkishima:** Uh, yeah I will.

 **Tchkishima:** Goodbye

 **kiNOshita:** bye:)

 **NAHrita:** :)))

Tsukishima walked into the clubroom with a slouch. He knew that Yamaguchi was already in the gym, since he definitely saw the familiar mop of dark hair talking to Ennoshita and Nartia, and _not_ him. He hadn’t talked to Yamaguchi properly in almost 48 hours, and he could feel the absolute stress of it. More importantly, he hadn’t found a chance to talk to Yamaguchi and apologize in private. The other boy avoided him like the plague, despite them having a _lot_ of the same classes. Going from spending (what felt like) every living second with him, to nothing in less than a day, gave Tsukishima whiplash. 

He sighed as he went through the daily motions of changing and getting ready for practice, but this time without the chattering comfort of Yamaguchi. 

Or, that’s what he thought, till he heard a certain bright voice outside the door.

“Of course Ennoshita-san, it’s no trouble. I can go back to the clubroom and get your uh...special socks for you,” Yamaguchi pushed the door open, shaking his head confusedly. 

Tsukishima froze, he turned to look. Yamaguchi hadn’t noticed him yet, and he seemed busy as he made his way to Ennoshita’s bag. He couldn’t stop staring at him, watching the way Yamaguchi gently opened up the bag. He did everything with so much care, it pulled at Tsukishima’s heart. 

Suddenly the door slammed shut, and the faint sound of a lock clicking was heard. Yamaguchi jerked his head towards the noise, and Tsukishima was pulled out of his daydream as well. He dropped his practice bag that he was holding softly. _A lock?_

Tsukishima was hit with the conversation he had with the second years earlier. Oh hell no. He had to say something to Yamaguchi right? What should he start with? How does one start a conversation with their bestfriend, also more-than-crush, who was currently ignoring them? Yamaguchi had surprisingly also not noticed him yet, and he did _not_ want to startle him before they started a conversation.

Tsukishima took a deep breath, “So, um…”, he started very eloquently.

Yamaguchi whipped his head around, eyes widening when he finally noticed the blond “No…” he hissed through his teeth. He turned around and stumbled for the door, grabbing desperately at the handle, which wouldn’t budge. “ _No!”_

Tsukishima looked beyond confused, not only at his outburst, but at the locked door. Was this what the second years meant by getting them to talk? It was such a textbook move. He rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone, getting ready to berate them. 

“Seriously Tsukishima? You're gonna go on your phone right fucking now?” Yamaguchi glared at him accusedly. He was still attempting to open the locked door, but he turned his head around to yell at him. 

Tsukishima heard a groan of disappointment, that suspiciously sounded like Ennoshita, then a muffled scuffle from outside the room. Suddenly he _knew_ ,with 100% certainty that they were definitely locked in the clubroom, and would not be let out anytime soon if he didn’t make things right. Ennoshita had the determination levels of a demon. 

“It’s not gonna open, Yamaguchi.” Oh perfect, not even a greeting. Tsukishima had barely started and he’d already fucked up. He heard a snort from behind the door, and he felt a little murderous all of a sudden. He shoved his practice bag aside, and slumped against the wall opposite the other boy. “We’re stuck in here”.

Yamaguchi turned around, eyes flaring, “ _You!”_ he growled, “You be quiet!” Tsukishima barely bit back a scream of surprise. Despite the fact that Yamaguchi had just _yelled at him,_ he found the whole aggression thing a little hot. He really couldn’t have asked for worse timing. 

There was more muffled laughter from outside, followed by frantic shushing. Yamaguchi flicked his gaze from the door to Tsukishima in anger, “Who the hell is out there? Do you know something? Actually don’t answer that. _Socks_. I should have known,” He slowly trailed off, looking absolutely livid. 

Before Tsukishima could complain though, or even explain what he knew of the situation, Yamaguchi let out a huff of annoyance, and slid down the door, finally realizing it wouldn’t budge. He pointedly avoided eye contact with the blond, and played with the hem of his shorts instead. It was an awkward quiet that settled over them, which Tsukishima wasn’t used to. Sure, they spent a majority of their time in complete silence, with him listening to music, and Yamaguchi spacing out. That kind of silence though, was comfortable. 

He needed to do something _now,_ before he lost it. Tsukishima steeled himself then opened his mouth, “Yamaguchi, I-”

“I said be quiet Tsukishima!”

He knew better, but Tsukishima started to get irritated, “Let me say something, at least!”

“No! No I can’t hear you” Yamaguchi singsonged, eyes screwed shut, and hands slapping over his ears. 

“You’re acting like a child, Tadashi!”

Yamaguchi's eyes snapped open, indignant, “Kei, you did _not_ just say that _I_ was the child…”

“I did,” Tsukishima titled his chin up, challenging. He could almost hear Ennoshita facepalming from outside the door. Tsukishima felt like he deserved a little more credit for keeping his cool and not screaming at his friend. He continued levely, “You’re acting like a child…”

Yamaguchi, opposite to him, slowly pulled himself up, hair covering his eyes. Tsukishima felt his blood run cold. The other boy haltingly raised his head, eyes dark, “You...absolute... _Idiot!”_ He roared, and then lunged for him. 

Tsukishima definitely screamed this time.

\------

_3:37PM_

**_MISSION GET YOUR MANZ_ **

**NAHrita:** oh god i can’t stop laughing

 **ennoshita:** How is everyone else doing?

 **kiNOshita:** i feel super guilty, but i spilled a neon green sports drink over yaichi-sans uniform, and kiyoko is with her right now cleaning it up

 **kiNOshita:** asahi, captain, and suga are talking about one of their classes right now

 **kiNOshita:** if anything happens i’m prepared to jump in and talk about how im in love with the english teacher to take up their time

 **ennoshita:** Good…?

 **YuuSenpai:** tanaka and i made sure kagehina fell for the distraction plan, and now we’re headed for sensei and coach

 **RyuuSenpai:** yup yup

 **NAHrita:** can i PLEASE update on guarding the clubroom!!!

 **NAHrita:** ENNOSHITA PLEASE ITS SO FUNNY

 **ennoshita:** Go ahead but be quiet idiot 

**NAHrita:** OH MY GOD SO IM REALLY GLAD WE DID THIS CUZ

 **NAHrita:** I SWEAR TSUKISHIMA IS SCREWING UP ON PURPOSE HE STARTED ARGUING WITH YAMAGUCHI

 **NAHrita:** AND I THINK YAMAGUCHI JUMPED HIM?

 **RyuuSenpai:** WHAT A GOOD BOY

 **kiNOshita:** HSJFJGRGHRIPPDSKAHAHHAAH

 **YuuSenpai:** YES YAMAGUCHI FIGHTO!!

 **ennoshita:** Yamaguchi definitely attacked him

 **NAHrita:** AND TSUKISHIMA SCREECHED, HE HONEST TO GOD SCREAMED LIKE A LITTLE GIRL IM LIKE CHOKING

 **ennoshita:** Now I’m just hoping they don’t kill each other :)

 **kiNOshita:** we are walking an extremely thin line here 

**YuuSenpai:** suga is gonna absolutely murder us if he finds out

 **NAHrita:** FUCK I CAN’T STOP LAUGHING IT SOUNDS LIKE A CAT FIGHT IN THERE

 **RyuuSenpai:** id pay to see tsukishima getting decked in the face-

 **NAHrita:** DO WE STOP THEM??? I THINK THEY JUST KNOCKED THE EMPTY WATER BOTTLES EVERYWHERE

 **ennoshita:** No. They’re 15 they can handle it

 **kiNOshita:** god i wish i was there, if i hear captain talk about their engineering circuits one more time ill cry

 **YuuSenpai:** this sounds so fucking funny, but ryuu and i think we found sensei and coach. time to distract!

 **RyuuSenpai:** gonna turn my phone off

 **ennoshita:** Good luck, don’t be a bitch

 **YuuSenpai:** …..

 **YuuSenpai:** ryuu said “ur the bitch” now buh bye

 **NAHrita:** LMAOADSLKAHAHAHHA

 **NAHrita:** enno ur KILLING me

 **kiNOshita:** bye bye my dears. i can hear kagehina, gonna be watching

 **ennoshita:** Guess phase two is in motion

 **ennoshita:** Don’t die by Suga-san’s hands

 **ennoshita:** Good luck...

Hinata bolted towards the gym doors, Kageyama right on his heels. He turned around with his trademark blinding grin, hoping to fluster Kageyama enough to slow him down. Instead he gaped in shock, as his boyfriend bolted past him with _his eyes screwed shut._

“Nice try dumbass, but your smile isn’t gonna work this time! I decided to take a page out of your sports magazine!”

Hinata growled, “It’s taking a page out of your _book_ you volleyball idiot! _Come back here!”_ He bounded after him, and when it looked like Kageyama was going to make it through the door first, Hinata leaped.

Kageyama and him tumbled through the door, a mess of limbs and yelling. Hinata felt an elbow jam into his stomach, and he screeched, pulling at Kageyama’s shirt. 

Daichi stood over them awestruck, “They just got here and they're already at it?”

“I’m not surprised!” Suga said, a small smile on his lips. 

“Um...Should I break them apart?” Asahi tentatively whispered. 

“Nah,” Daichi shook his head with a smirk, “Let them tire themselves out a bit” Asahi watched the jumbled pile of first years apprehensively, and Suga laughed warmly at the sight of them.

Kinoshita side eyed them in relief a couple feet away, “Looks like I don’t need to distract them…” he mumbled to himself. 

Hinata watched, despite being slapped at by Kageyama; The defense was almost second nature, and Kinoshita had piqued his interest more. Hinata watched as Kinoshita pulled out his phone, and seemed to send a quick message. He let out a huff of laughter, and then sneakily took a picture of them. Except, it wasn’t very sneaky, since his flash was on. Daichi and Asahi, fortunately didn’t notice since he was behind them. Kinoshita’s eyes widened, and he shakily hid the phone away.

Hinata, though, had noticed the picture. He watched curiously, and his beady gaze was met by a nervous smile from Kinoshita, who avoided eye contact. He was about to ask why, when he felt Kageyama sit up and suddenly grip his hair.

Hinata jerked his gaze away, and pouted at the dark haired boy “Kageyamaaa! _Tobio!_ Not the hair!”

Hinata was tugged in between Kageyama’s legs as the grip on his hair lightened and turned into a soft fluffing. He leaned back and settled in comfortably, instinct again, and the odd picture Kinoshita took was forgotten. 

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Ok break them apart now Asahi,” he bumped Asahi’s shoulders.

Asahi played with his hands nervously, “Now? I’m not heartless Daichi, please…They’re so small and helpless” 

“They’re fucking fifteen.”

Kinoshita snorted behind them, then quickly covered up his smile. He waited for the third sweeter voice to chime in, but he didn’t hear one. 

Suddenly he looked around and noticed that Sugarwara was nowhere in the gym. _If he’s not in the gym then he’s...oh no._

Kinoshita whipped out his phone and began texting, almost rapid fire.

Daichi and Asahi turned around shocked. They hadn’t even noticed Kinoshita was there.

“No phones at practice,” Daichi said, face tugging into a frown.

Kinoshita kept typing frantically. Asahi genuinely wondered if his thumbs would fall off, then bent over sick at the image. Daichi rolled his eyes, and slapped his back telling him to go get sick somewhere else. With the third years distracted again, Kinoshita continued texting. He silently thanked Asahi for his weak stomach, and then prayed for his survival. 

_3:42PM_

**_MISSION GET YOUR MANZ_ **

**kiNOshita:** GOODBYE MY FRIENDS DAICHI IS GONNA FLIP HIS SHIT IF HAVE MY PHONE OUT ANY LONGER

 **kiNOshita:** AGAIN PLEASE BE WARNED SUGA HAS TAKEN FLIGHT

 **kiNOshita:** WE DONT KNOW WHERE HE IS COMMRADES

 **kiNOshita:** I LOVE YOU ANDOH NO HES COMINGJSK

 **kiNOshita:** FIGHTKJF IN MYTU HONOYRJS

 **NAHrita:** oh god we lost one. 

**NAHrita:** why am I genuinely terrified.

 **ennoshita:** It’s a good thing the scuffle inside he room sounds like it's dropping

 **ennoshita:** If Suga-san comes by, then we won't have to explain any noise

 **YuuSenpai:** uhh guys we havent seen suga either. but

 **YuuSenpai:** but RYUU fake cried at some poor kid who looked like sensei

 **NAHrita:** LMAOOAOO FUCKING TANAKA

 **NAHrita:** GUYS I AM L O S I N G IT HAHHAHA

 **YuuSenpai:** his expression when he looked up and saw it wasnt sensei was SO FUNNY

 **ennoshita:** I’m not surprised, be more careful

 **ennoshita:** Shut the fuck up Narita, Tsukishima will definetly hear you and get pissed

 **NAHrita:** SORRY MOM AHAHAHAAJSSDj

 **ennoshita:** God he’s losing it. We are losing it. Fuck.

 **ennoshita:** At least Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stopped fighting. BUT HELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO NO

 **YuuSenpai:** STAY CALM RYUU AND I ARE STILL HERE

 **ennoshita:** YOU TWO ARE THE STUPIDEST PEOPLE HERE

 **ennoshita:** WE NEED KINOSHITA AND NARITA

 **RyuuSenpai:** ok phone back on, im here momma ennoshita, noya told me you were stressing so im here

 **RyuuSenpai:** don’t fret because I can be serious when i want too

 **RyuuSenpai:** we got this, now just do your job and look out for suga-san. we are going to be the greatest senpai this volleyball team has ever fucking seen. 

**RyuuSenpai:** now adios, gotta go find those two

 **NAHrita:** WOW HAHAH HE WAS SERIOUS 

**ennoshita:** Somehow I feel better. Narita, shut the fuck up or I’ll choke you

 **NAHrita:**...

 **ennoshita:** Good luck you two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second years are on solid CRACK. thank you so much for the read!!! dont hesitate to leave ur thoughts :)
> 
> anyways just for fun, 3 facts about me,the model closet weeb😌 (you can call me kosi!)  
> i go to a stem centered highschool (science, tech, engineering, math!! ) though, i really hate math sooo fucking much.  
> i run track in the spring, hurdles specifically, and i enjoy it a lot!!  
> i fucking love cats so much they’re like my favorite pet ever ugh so cute <33


	9. Kageyama, as usual, has no clue what the hell is going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phase two of lock tsukkiyama in a closet (*clubroom) is go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmm *throws chapter at you and fucking bolts* enjoy!
> 
> thank you so much for 200 kudos I never imagined I’d get that far omg. also slight tw? use of the word queer (im lgbt myself), but not in a homophobic way of course! (ahh also ik that there are more characters in this, but i wont add tags cuz this fic is for THE BOYZ only)

“Coach! Sensei!” Tanaka called from behind the two figures. He watched as they slowed down and turned to face him, Nishinoya right on his heels.

Tanaka stumbled to a stop in front of them, panting slightly, and wiping non-existent sweat from his forehead. Not that he was actually exhausted. It was all an exaggeration of course. He really needed to sell his ‘I’ve fallen sick’ act. 

He straightened up and looked straight into Takeda sensei’s eyes with the biggest pout and widest eyes he could muster. Their teacher was already starting to look worried. Perfect!

“Take-channn,” Tanaka whined, “I feel _so_ siiick-“

“No, you're fine,” Ukai interrupted flatly, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. 

Tanaka exchanged a shocked look with Nishinoya. What now? Ukai laughed, and Takeda immediately gave him a disapproving stare.

“Ukai-kun, he does look a little sick…”

“He’s fine. I’ve lived long enough to know when you little sh-,” he got an elbow to the ribs from Takeda and coughed, “When you little uh, players, are faking it. I really do care for you, but you honestly look fine.”

Tanaka blanched, and Nishinoya prodded at his back with one finger, the other nine being used to viciously text the abrupt change of plans to their chat. Nishinoya cleared his throat, and the poking became more incessant. The message was obvious: _Do something or we are FUCKED._

He opened his mouth to fumble an excuse, but Takeda interrupted him with a gentle hand to his elbow. “Tanaka-kun, you shouldn’t have to lie to me to skip out on practice. Is something bothering you? You love playing, yeah?” 

Takeda sensei’s words made something click into place in his mind. Tanaka would have cried right there if he could. Actually he definitely could, since learning how to cry on command was something Nishinoya and him had perfected towards the end of their first year. He took a deep breath and counted to three before letting the tears flow.

“Oh Take-chan you know me so well! There is something wrong! I’m-“ Tanaka paused. His plan was to make up something that was bothering him, but suddenly when he opened his mouth, he couldn’t think of a single ailment that the coach and sensei would believe. Tanaka racked his brain for what felt like hours, under the sharp gaze of Ukai, and concerning looks Takeda was giving him. 

“Uh..I’m…” Fake tears were still streaming down his face. He raised his head, ready to stutter out any excuse, when he saw a poor _, innocent_ boy walk past, probably just heading home late after meeting with a teacher. It gave him an idea, though only wisps of it. Tanaka prayed for forgiveness from the higher deities before he blurted the first thing that came to mind.

“I LIKE BOYS!” Tanaka shouted, then froze at his own outburst. _Ohhh shit….._

Takeda’s eyebrows twitched in surprise, and Ukai’s jaw dropped open in shock. He heard a small choking noise behind him before Nishinoya shoved his face into the back of Tanaka's shirt and began crying as well. 

“Ohh Ryuu! You’re so brave for telling us!” He bemoaned, words slightly muffled by Tanaka’s shirt, where he was clearly trying to hide his laughter.

Ukai still had his mouth hanging open. Takeda was flustered, clearly at loss at his sudden “coming out”. Tanaka felt a little guilty, but he _was_ a proud bisexual, for anyone that crossed his path. He supposed that rationalized his mistake a little.

Their coach finally snapped out of his shock, and tapped Takeda on the shoulder, “This one’s all yours,” then turned his head to Tanaka, “Proud of you kid,” He said before walking away.

 _No they can't leave!_ Tanaka jolted forward and grabbed the hem of Coach Ukai’s coat.

“No! I- I need to talk to you two! This is very serious! Please stay,” Tanaka let go of the coat and bowed as far as he could. Unfortunately, Nishinoya, who was still gripping the back of his shirt, tumbled over and landed by Tanaka’s feet, staring up at the sky dazed. 

Nishinoya caught his eye, and with a flash of a mischievous grin, he groaned in pain and rubbed at his forehead. 

_Perfect,_ Tanaka thought, albeit a little guiltily, _another distraction._

He straightened with a frantic expression, and proceeded to purposely stumble over his words, “I can’t do anything right! I’m gay _and_ I made my best friend trip over...hes- he probably hates me!” Tanaka cried. Currently, he felt nothing but pure embarrassment at his word-vomit. He could just cry if Kiyoko saw him like this. He fell to the ground by Nishinoya’s side, and Tanaka knew he would feel really guilty for this one, “I’m...I’m sorry that I’m such a bad friend, and that I’m _QUEER-_ ”

Someone grabbed his shoulder interrupting him. “Stop it Tanaka-kun. I’m obviously not the best to talk about this with, but it’s ok to be...You can like whoever you want.” Takeda gently lifted him up, hand still on his shoulder, while Ukai waved his arms in front of Nishinoya’s teary-eyed face, where he started shaking from where he was lying on the ground.

Tanaka knew enough to see his friend was trembling with clear laughter, unknown to the adults next to them. Tanaka took one look at Nishinoya, and was suddenly reminded in embarrassing detail of the time he and the other second-years had a discussion of Takeda sensei being the biggest... twink, that they had ever seen. It was completely random, and they had felt guilty about talking to their teacher like that, but it _was_ three in the morning when they joked about it. 

Tanaka locked eyes with Nishinoya and he _knew_ that the other boy was thinking of the exact same moment. He froze in a desperate attempt not to start laughing right in the sensei’s face. Their plan was starting to crumble with their sanity.

A pause.

From the ground, the Nishinoya let out a breath, “I can’t believe we called him a tw-” 

Tanaka kicked him.

Everyone froze. Takeda looked beyond shocked. Ukai had his hands up ready to prevent a further assault. Nishinoya looked at him with wide eyes and Tanaka could feel the tension of the line they both were walking snapping.

Nishinoya rolled over and smacked his head into the ground and Tanaka dropped to his knees folding over himself.

Ukai jumped back in surprise, “What the hell is wrong with you two?” he squawked. 

If Tanaka knew the answer to that himself, he would have responded. 

Takeda looked close to the verge tears at the onslaught of random outburst after outburst. Nishinoya suddenly jumped up, knees shaking, and he bounded away.

“I’ll never forgive you Ryuu! Never!” He wailed, a tiny figure getting shorter as he rounded the corner into the school.

Tanaka rose his head and blanched at the thought of being left alone to deal with their coaches. 

“I um...I was...“ He stuttered. 

Takeda patted his back comfortably, “Don’t be scared. Let’s go to my office and talk, yeah? You clearly are a little freaked out right now.” Tanaka didn’t know the fear in his eyes was that obvious. Though the teacher seemed to have mistook it for the fear of rejection, he was honestly terrified he would slip up in his act.

“Ukai-kun, go look after Nishinoya please. His poor body was shaking with tears.” Takeda assumed, gently guiding the wing spiker with him. 

Ukai nodded, and Tanaka groaned internally. He could only hope that Nishinoya wasn’t caught.

Still, both adults were sufficiently distracted from coming to the gym and noticing the absence of Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and the other second years. Phase two a success? Tanaka silently cheered. 

3:54PM

**MISSION GET YOUR MANZ**

**YuuSenpai:** OH MY FUCKING GOD NARITA I GET YOU

 **YuuSenpai:** TANAKA JUST CAME OUT TO UKAI AND TAKEDA

 **NAHrita:** SJFKSNCMAKCNA WHAT??

 **YuuSenpai:** WELL HE CAME OUT AS GAY, WHICH IS ONLT HALF RIGHT, BUT HIS FSKE CRY SO SO PERFECT

 **YuuSenpai:** I ALMOST PISSED MYSELF LAUGHING SO I WENT TO THE NEAREST BATHROOM

 **NAHrita:** NOOOO OH MY GOD STOP I CANT LAUGH ANYMORE ENNO WILL KILL ME

 **ennoshita:** Where is he then?

 **ennoshita:** Tanaka?

 **ennoshita:** This isn’t funny. We’ve lost Kinoshita to the third years wrath, Narita is essentially out of commission. You’re trying not to pee yourself, and Suga’s location is unknown.

 **ennoshita:** THIS ISNT CHILDPLAY

 **ennoshita:** WHERE IS TANAKA

 **YuuSenpai:** FUCK I DONT KNOEE

 **NAHrita:** IM LITERALLY GETTING ABS FROM LAUGHING SO HARD

 **ennoshita:** See what I mean about Narita?

 **ennoshita:** He won’t stop.

 **NAHrita:** ENNO BABY HOLD ME 

**YuuSenpai:** COUNT ME OUT TOO UKAI IS HUNTING ME DOWNA ND

 **YuuSenapi:** AND IM IN A BATHROOM STALL TRYING NOT TO LAUGH

 **ennoshita:** Oh god I’m panicking 

**ennoshita:** And we just heard a grunt from inside...do you think that they’re

 **NAHrita:** JFBWEFBQFBLEFEWFJ ARE THEY HAVING-

 **ennoshita:** Shut up. SHUT UP

 **YuuSenpai:** tsukishima would never do it in public

 **YuuSenpai:** maybe just harmless kissing?

 **NAHrita:** this is the funniest thing EVER

 **NAHrita:** i will never laugh this hard again

 **ennoshita:** Shut up. What do we do now?

 **YuuSenpai:** giving that im sitting on a toilet with my legs pulled up so ukai wont see me, i dont think i can do anything right now

 **YuuSenpai:** unless you can spare hisa for me? as watch?

 **ennoshita:** Absolutely not. He can’t control himself

 **NAHrita:** im fine, im fine

 **ennoshita:** He said that with tears streaming down his face

 **NAHrita:** BLAFHHDHD THEYARE LAUGHING TEARS

 **ennoshita:** See what I mean? He just keeps proving me right

 **YuuSenpai:** i think waiting for suga to eventually find you is the best option. at least he’s the only threat we have now. 

**ennoshita:** I suppose you’re right

 **ennoshita:** Well, don’t get caught, and maybe try to save poor Tanaka  
  


Tsukishima smacked against the wall, panting. 

No, Yamaguchi and him weren’t making out...Like every fantasy he had of himself in this scenario. Which was a little jarring for his imagination now that he would have to re-write all the made of scenarios he had.. 

After Yamaguchi had quite literally _attacked_ him out of nowhere, it had led to a small scuffle between them. By scuffle he meant Kageyama-and-Hinata childish level fighting. He had never “fought” with anyone in his life, but he knew it couldn’t be avoided. He pissed almost everyone off, regardless of whether it was on purpose or not, so it was a little hard not to be wary of every glare he got in empty hallways. Tsukishima was always a little bit prepared for it. He just didn't expect his first fight to be with his best friend. 

He supposed it wasn’t much of a fight, since he spent a majority of it with his hands up and pushing at Yamaguchi’s chest, while the dark haired boy was shoving back at him. Just a few seconds prior, Yamaguchi had grabbed at the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. 

“You are, and have always been a coward! Especially when it comes to your damn emotions! IT GETS HARD FOR EVERYONE, BUT _YOU_ PARTICULAR JUST STRUGGLE WITH THE MOST,” He screamed. 

Tsukishima found himself oddly reminded of their fight at the tokyo training camp. Yamaguchi gripped his shirt tighter, his eyes narrowed in anger. He knew that if he didn’t say anything soon, he would lose his chance forever.

They both opened their mouths to speak.

“You are the biggest dick-”

“I’m sorry-”

Tsukishima froze, and Yamaguchi let go of his shirt unsteadily. 

“You- You’re what?”

Tsukishima took a deep breath, “I shouldn’t have treated your feeling so lightly...and maybe I was being a really big dick. I’m sorry Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi’s gaze hardened in the familiar way it usually did before he put his mind to something, Tsukishima flinched, ready for the onslaught of yelling that was sure to come, but instead-

“Say it again.”

“What?” he spit out in nervous shock.

“I said, say it again,” Yamaguchi repeated, this time with a mischievous smirk. 

“I’m sorry Yamaguchi…”

“Shut up, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi grinned, every bit of innocence and happiness that he always was. Tsukishima couldn’t have been more relieved to see a genuine smile on his face again. 

Tsukishima looked into his eyes incredulously and felt extremely stupid at the role switch. He shook his head, and moved to sit down against the wall crossing his legs. Yamaguchi laughed and dived down, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima's waist, his body shaking with silent amusement .

“I’m sorry! It was too good an opportunity to pass, Tsukki!” He said into Tsukishima’s shoulder between shaky laughs, “I know you’re sorry, I could just tell by the way you said it, that’s why I’m so happy!”

Tsukishima didn’t know what to do. On one hand, he had a lot more to say to Yamaguchi, but he also had a lapful of _boy_ on him, and was blushing furiously. He brain short circuited further with every giggle Yamaguchi let out. His arms lay limp at his sides on the floor, and he decided the best thing he could do was...return the hug? He awkwardly wrapped one hand behind Yamaguchi’s head, and the other around his neck, just a glance away from holding him protectively.

Yamaguchi snuggled closer, definitely sitting on his lap by now, then turned his head so his lips were just barely brushing over Tsukishima’s neck, “So, who’s outside the door anyways?” He mumbled.

Tsukishima shrugged, only just keeping it together with Yamaguchi so close. 

“Ok…” Yamaguchi trailed off, moving closer and relaxing in Tsukishima’s arms with a sigh.The other boy looked satisfied with his lackluster answer, and… and Tsukishima realized this was something that happened too often for him to be happy with it.

After a couple of minutes of the blond looking for the right words, “Don’t look so content. Demand an answer like any sane person would after being locked in a room,” He said rolling his eyes. He got no answer. 

Every single time, regardless of whatever bullshit he had given Yamaguchi to put up, the boy always seemed to be okay with any excuse he had. Tsukishima realized that this was something he needed to fix, if he was only starting now. Yamaguchi’s breathing seemed to be lighter, and he was laying heavily on him. Now seemed like the perfect time for Tsukishima to confess. Yamaguchi was sure to love it, he thought. It ticked off a good handful of romantic cliches, like being locked in the closet, having a dramatic fight, and confessing with the love of if his life literally sitting on him. After going through the mental list, Tsukishima was sure that this was the perfect moment...After all, Yamaguchi loved any familiar cliche.

Tsukishima let his tense shoulders drop, and he focused directly in front of him so he wouldn’t have to see _anything_ distracting him. Namely Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi...You know I’m a huge jerk, and I’m bad with words...but I should have asked you out that day. I’m sorry I didn’t, and I’ll try to be a better friend now...maybe even a boyfriend?” He figured simple and to the point would work. Tsukishima finished stiffly, looking to the side, and avoiding any looks Yamaguchi may have been giving him. He knew that if he had let himself ramble, it would only be embarrassing for the both of them. Instead he waited patiently for a response in the quiet that followed. 

Once the silence got too stuffing even for him, he added on, “Tadashi...I’m asking you if you’ll be my boyfriend?” He twisted his neck uncomfortably and looked down expecting Yamaguchi’s gaze, but instead-

Yamaguchi was _sleeping._

Tsukishima couldn’t even find himself to be mad when Yamaguchi was _right there_ sleeping on his shoulder with a light smile. He even smiled while fucking sleeping. Of course.

Regardless, Tsukishima tightened his arms around him, and softly brushed a hand through his hair. Sure he was frustrated that his confession had fallen to deaf ears, but he was also perfectly content with where he was now, much more sure of his feelings than ever before. 

Suddenly, Yamaguchi let out a small noise, and quite literally nuzzled closer.

“Oh for fucks sake....”

Tsukishima seemed to have forgotten that he was locked in a damn room with his (adorable) sleeping crush. He jerked his head up in surprise at a cackle from outside, then a slapping noise. He also seemed to forgot he had company. 

This was proving to be more frustrating by the minute. 

———  
  


_3:58PM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**sugarwara:** hmmmmm

 **sugarwara:** i wonder where everyone is hmm

 **DaddyThighs:** I caught Kinoshita on his phone, which is very unusual for him

 **DaddyThighs:** He was texting quiet frantically too

 **Asahi:** Extremely fast

 **NinjaShoyo:** i think he took a picture of kageyama and i fighting ;-;

 **NinjaShoyo:** idk why though!! 

**sugawara:** hmmmmm

 **DaddyThighs:** What is it?

 **sugarwara:** well, when the second years are later, their often together 

**sugarwara:** and messing around by one of the vending machines

 **sugarwara:** but now they’re separated? and i checked all the machines not a clue

 **Asahi:** Well, we only saw Kinoshita

 **Asahi:** Poor Kageyama looks extremely confused on why half the team hasn’t shown up

 **tobiyolo:** I am

 **DaddyThighs:** It’s fine, it's just one practice. I wonder where Tsukishima is though he’s usual pretty punctual

 **sugarwara** : you’re right, with yamaguchi close behind

 **sugarwara:** and BOTH of them are gone too

 **sugarwara:** Shoyo and Kageyama are still there right?

 **tobiyolo:** Yes. what is happening 

**DaddyThighs:** Half the team missing and nationals is right around the corner

 **DaddyThighs:** God

 **sugarwara:** suspiciously enough, all the second years WERE online, but i saw their activity lights blinking out one by one…

 **DaddyThighs:** Did you have to put it so morbidly?

 **tobiyolo:** Whats happing

 **tobiyolo:** Happening 

**sugarwara:** only ennoshita and narita are left now….

 **sugarwara:** HAHAHAHAHA

 **sugarwara:** HAHAAA HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **tobiyolo:** So volleyball or no

 **Asahi:** Suga calm down….

 **tobiyolo:** Um please can we just practice

 **NinjaShoyo:** kageyama! half the team is missing this is important!

 **sugarwara:** I THINK I’VE PUT IT TOGETHER HHHHAAHAHAHAHA

 **DaddyThighs:** This is a honestly a little terrifying 

**sugarwara:** Please excuse me, because I will be a little late to practice

 **tobiyolo:** Huh

 **DaddyThighs:** Um...no need to be so formal. I think you need to take a break anyways

 **Asahi:** Yeah, for real. See you when you calm down I guess

 **sugarwara:** BAHAHDBSHFS OH YOU’LL SEE ALRIGHT

 **Asahi:** Ummm...Yeah Suga

 **DaddyThighs:** ……

 **tobiyolo:** Ok so whats happening 

**tobiyolo** Please someone tell me

 **tobiyolo:** HINATA

 **tobiyolo:** ANYONE???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH, sorry for any mistakes i wrote half of this basically high.. thotts will be appreciated thank you SO MUCH for the read, and i'm sorry the chapter is such a crazy mess of jokes. jk no im not💅 it was an effective way to get over writer's block ngl! i hope everyone is having a good week, and see u for the next chapter :)


	10. Hinata is little scared of his teams methods to success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final push....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ennoshita guarding the club room what will he do? (also narita didn’t get enough sleep cause he was nervous about the plan so he’s lost touch with reality a bit. it happens) 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Ennoshita roughly cradled Narita’s head in his lap. He was sitting cross legged outside the clubroom, back against the door to catch any noises and update the team. Just a few minutes prior, Narita was busy losing his shit by side, so he had to resort to powering off his friends phone and gently rocking him to sleep. After the fighting had stopped, Narita had heard someone make a noise from inside the clubroom, he had completely lost all grip on reality. That is what soon led to him being rocked to sleep by his fellow second year, though both of them knew they would try to forget the entire incident.

Despite looking the sleepiest of the second years, he managed to get the most hours of sleep every night, something none of them could hold a candle too. So when it came to abrupt naps, Ennoshita was always used as the perfect pillow. It wasn’t something he complained about, but rather grew accustomed too. It was just the life of the mom friend, he supposed 

Narita gently snored, eyes finally screwing shut, and Ennoshita sighed in relief. Less noise was one less problem for him to worry about. Though he was extremely nervous about being the only “survivor” of their plan, he figured he could stall Sugawara enough if he needed to. 

Just when the thought crossed his mind, he heard someone from below call, “ _ Hello?” _

Suddenly Ennoshita froze in recognition of that calming voice with its familiar lilt.  _ Suga!  _ His hands tightened over Narita’s head who jerked awake and started giggling quietly. 

He started wheezing out, “You’re tickling me, you're tickling me-“ Ennoshita shoved Narita’s face into his chest. He didn’t have time for this. He sucked in a breath and made himself as silent as possible

“Hello? Where are my cute, disgustingly tall, underclassmen? Practice started ages ago!” Suga called, presumably moving closer to the clubroom stairs. His sweet voice had an edge of danger to it and Ennoshita shivered 

Narita struggled against his shirt, and when Ennoshita finally relaxed his grip, he pulled his head away, eyes wide with fear.

_ Suga-san?  _ He mouthed at Ennoshita. 

Ennoshita nodded, and brought a finger to his lips before quietly pulling out his phone. Now at least, they knew where their number one concern was. He sent a quick text to their chat, then slide his phone away, 

“Don’t say a fucking word. I’ll do the talking, ok?” He muttered. Narita nodded mutely, still high off of whatever laughing fit he’d had, but also terrified Suga would find out what they’d done. 

Ennoshita shoved Narita off him just as Suga walked up the steps to the clubroom, eyes widening in surprise when he saw them sitting outside the door. Narita let out a yelp of surprise from the floor as Ennoshita stood up and watched Suga warily. He put one hand on his hip, and cocked it to the side ready to scold them, when Ennoshita interrupted.

“Narita was feeling sick so I um- I just said I’d keep him some company for a while. Tanaka and Nishinoya went to get him some….Uh some medicine” He said, sucking a breath in nervously.

Suga’s position relaxed, but he looked at them with a dark glint in his eye, “Oh really…

Ennoshita swallowed, “Yes, really.” He kicked Narita, who was still on the ground.

“YES! I was sick..I- I am sick!” he started. Ennoshita just barely held back rolling his eyes at his friend's horrifying lie. 

“Hmmm...sure. Then you wouldn’t mind me getting some of my stuff from the clubroom,” Sugar said with a smile.

Ennoshita put his back to the door, “I don’t think you can. I’m sorry. Narita totally puked everywhere, it’s disgusting.” He heard Narita stifling a laugh, and Suga looked down curiously before remembering the situation at hand.

“I think I can handle a little vomit,” Suga’s eye twitched and Ennoshita felt a stab of fear, “Let me in the room Ennoshita-kun.”

“I can’t.”

“ _ Why not?” _

Ennoshita chuckled awkwardly and grasped at anything for an excuse. Right now with the other second years compromised, he only had Narita by his side who for some reason couldn’t stop laughing like a damn child. As far as power on each side went, Suga definitely had the upper hand by miles.

Suddenly Suga lunged forward and Ennoshita was jerked out of his thoughts. He moved almost instinctively to protect the door with his arms out. 

Sugawara’s face turned lethal. “Let me in.”

“I can’t!” Ennoshita cried desperately. He didn’t know if Tsukishima was done talking to Yamaguchi, and he wanted to make sure his underclassmen got their issues worked out. If Suga opened the door now and interrupted something, the moment could be lost forever. 

He was also terrified of Suga finding out what they had done to get the first years to talk, but in a weird way, he cared more for protecting his kouhai right now than getting in trouble himself. Tanaka was rubbing off onto him. 

Suga reacher for the doorknob and Ennoshita awkwardly threw himself in front of it crying, “Sugawara-san  _ please don’t open the door!” _

_ “Why not!?”  _ Suga yelled back.

Narita started letting out wheezing laughter from the ground, completely ignored by the two. They both had much more important concerns. With Ennoshita leaning all the way against the door, and Suga crowding in his space, trying to jerk the door open, neither of them noticed when it opened on it’s own.

The two tumbled forward, Suga just avoided landing on Ennoshita, and instead slammed into the ground alongside him. Tsukishima, who had opened the door, jumped back the second they fell in. He gave the entire group a once over, barely hiding his distaste, then grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand, who was standing nervously behind him, and started to make his way out. 

Suga lifted his head up, “No wait! Don’t leave yet.” he said strictly.

He only took a few seconds to get up and scan the room, slow understanding settling on his face. 

“So...you locked them in the clubroom. My telling me... _ Why the hell did you do that?”  _ Suga said through gritted teeth, his arms crossed over his chest. His question was met with silence. Suga took a deep breath, then roared, “I SAID WHY!” 

From outside Narita abruptly stopped laughing, and Ennoshita flinched. No one offered up an answer. Tsukishima looked like he wanted to say something, but after getting a fearful look from Ennoshita he decided to spare the second years. They did help him a little bit, he supposed. 

Suga looked positively dangerous, and even more so when no one answered. “Fine don’t tell me. I know the password to all of your phones anyways, and  _ I will _ make you hand them over. Now let’s go, you’re already late to practice,” he finished curtly. 

Narita un-curled from his fetal position on the floor outside the club room, and slowly slumped towards the stairs, all of his previous laughter gone. Suga stalked out, nervously followed by Ennoshita and Yamaguchi, while Tsukishima just rolled his eyes and bitterly walked behind them.

Despite the complete mess of the situation at hand, Ennoshita only took comfort in the fact that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima briefly shared a smile. 

Maybe he had helped after all.

\------

_ 7:36PM _

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**sugarwara:** soooo

**sugarwara:** I think the second years have something to say. 

**sugarwara:** NOW

**Asahi:** I’m scared

**RyuuSenpai:** We are so very sorry dearest underclassmen

**tobiyolo:** I’m confused

**RyuuSenpai:** It was never our intention to cause you harm, confusion, or anything that would lead you to starting something violent. 

**NinjaShoyo:** tobio….let me text you an explain...you poor thing

**RyuuSenpai:** We only wanted to do what we thought was best for you, which was clearly not the correct option. It was very selfish of us to make a decision for you. 

**sugarwara:** ennoshita.

**sugarwara:** GET OFF OF TANAKA’S DAMN PHONE AND ALL OF YOU APOLOGIZE PROPERLY

**sugarwara:** do you think im STUPID??2??2 TANAKA WOULD NEVER USE CAPS

**YamaYama:** um suga-san it’s fine, really

**Tchkishima:** This is extremely unnecessary. 

**sugarwara:** no sweetie, let the adults do the talking

**DaddyThighs:** Yamaguchi, let him have this

**sugarwara:** I SAID NOW

**Asahi:** Yikes

**ennoshita:** …..

**ennoshita:** I’m sorry Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, we won’t do anything like this again

**kiNOshita:** yeah, i really didn’t want to do anything to hurt my kouhai

**RyuuSenpai:** IM SO SORRY PLEASEEHKSKD FORGIVE ME

**YuuSenpai:** i understand if you can never face us again after the harm we caused you T-T

**YuuSenapi:** IM RLLY SORYY

**sugarwara:** now, narita?

**ennoshita:** Um...we just put him to sleep, and I think it’s best we let him rest

**sugarwara:** ...maybe you’re right, but he IS apologizing soon. 

**YamaYama** : ummmm no really its fine

**YamaYama:** i kinda just ended up falling asleep anyways

**RyuuSenpai:** yeah after beating the SHIT outta tsukishima

**Asahi:** That’s a horrible thing to say

**DaddyThighs:** DONT-

**RyuuSenpai:** you’re so lucky you got the chance

**YamaYama:** um

**YuuSenpai:** DID HE CRY??

**Tchkishima:** No I didn’t cry

**Tchkishima:** Now stop talking about it

**sugarwara:** yes STOP IT

**RyuuSenpai:** i feel bad that suga-san is mad

**YuuSenpai:** yeah fr

**kiNOshita:** we’re bad children….

**ennoshita:** I never wanted this to happen

**sugarwara:** sigh

**sugarwara:** I’m not mad, just disappointed….

**RyuuSenpai:** WHY AM I CRYIN

**kiNOshita:** K.O

**YuuSenpai:** jgrguorawgbj

**ennoshita:** That’s so much worse

**sugarwara:** then dont ever pull shit like this again

**sugarwara:** AND I MEAN IT

  
  


_ 9:02PM _

**_3rd Year Help Center_ **

**_sugarwara_ ** _ has added  _ **_Tckishima_ **

**sugarwara:** never thought we’d use this chat again

**Asahi:** Huh it’s really been a while since the kagehina issue

**DaddyThighs:** Thank god for that being over

**sugarwara:** anyways, tsukishima, you’re probably wondering what this is

**Tchkishima:** No

**Tchkishima:** This is a groupchat where you add the first years when we look like we need help right?

**DaddyThighs:** Uh kinda

**Asahi:** How did you know???

**sugarwara:** its literally in the name guys

**sugarwara:** tsukishima is no idiot.

**Tchkishima:** I figured Kageyama had gotten outside help for his ordeal with the shortie

**Tchkishima:** And yeah, the name gives it away

**Asahi:** I knew we should have renamed it Company 8 

**DaddyThighs:** ….

**sugarwara:** …..

**Asahi:** Really guys?? Fireforce??? Did you watch anything from my list??

**sugarwara:** NO LMFAOOO

**DaddyThighs:** I watch one episode of the guy with pink hair and glasses

**Asahi:** Of course you did

**Tchkishima:** Um anyways

**Tchkishima:** Do I need to be here

**sugarwara:** YE

**Asahi:** Yes….

**DaddyThighs:** Don’t leave

**sugarwara:** actually surprised you havent left yet

**DaddyThighs:** KOUSHI DONT GIVE HIM IDEAS

**Tchkishima:** Can I get this over with

**Tchkishima:** Please

**sugarwara:** oh ya

**sugarwara:** so we’re gonna tell you the straight facts

**sugarwara:** and you’re gonna fucking listen

**DaddyThighs:** Language 

**sugarwara:** shut it

**Asahi:** O.O

**Tchkishima:** Um

**sugarwara:** first, you’re a smart kid

**DaddyThighs:** Class 5

**sugarwara:** get it through your thick skull that yamaguchi likes you

**sugarwara:** stop doubting yourself, because then you’re doubting him

**Asahi:** Um, I don’t talk to him very much

**Asahi:** But once we talked about you and it’s just obvious 

**Asahi:** You two remind me of

**DaddyThighs:** Not another reference

**sugarwara:** PLEASE NO

**Asahi:** Fine :(

**Asahi:** Anyways you both deserve each other

**DaddyThighs:** Yeah

**DaddyThighs:** Sometimes everyone except you will see these things.

**sugarwara:** just go for it

**DaddyThighs:** Yes

**Asahi:** We’re all telling you this

**Tchkishima:** Tch

**sugarwara:** say it, i know you want too

**Tchkishima:** Thank you

**Tchkishima:** I have to go now

**DaddyThighs:** Of course kiddo

**Asahi:** It’s not a problem

**sugarwara:** your welcome

**sugarwara:** now get your boy

\------

Kageyama walked into school that morning more frustrated than usual. He would have much rather been walking by Hinata to the gym, but instead he was alone and on his way to Tsukishima’s first class. 

The previous night, after the whole “locked clubroom” fiasco that he still didn't quite understand, Hinata had called him and convinced him to talk to Tsukishima. About Yamaguchi. Why was Kageyama getting involved with other people's relationships? He didn’t understand. 

The only reason Kageyama had agreed was because Hinata had promised to come over to his house that weekend. He could go through talking to Tsukishima for a while if it meant spending the weekend with Hinata. 

He gripped the strap on his bag tighter when he neared Tsukishima’s classroom, and walked through the already open door looking for the familiar headphones he was always wearing. Kageyama made his way over to where Tsukishima was in the corner, and stopped stiffly in front of his desk

“What is it?” Tsukishima asked flatly, not even moving to take up his headphones.

“Nothing,” Kageyama said.

“Something.”

“Why don’t you ask Yamaguchi out yet?’

Tsukishima jerked his eyes up, finally, and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. “Why is it your issue?”

“I can’t play on a faulty team,” Kageyama answered, “And I-”

The blond rolled his eyes, “You can play just fine, King.” 

“I’m not done...I also want you to ask him because uh,” Kageyama paused, eyebrows drawn in frustration, “Because we’re friends! Friends help each other-” he said, embarrassed. He looked up at Tsukishima tensely, almost challenging him to make fun of him for it.

“Of course we’re friends, you imbecile,” Tsukishima chided. He took off his headphones, and raised an eyebrow at Kageyama, “How do you suppose I go about it? You know, asking him out.

Kageyama looked visibly relieved at his response, relaxing for the first time since coming into the classroom. “You ask him to go somewhere he likes. You know what he likes, right-”

“Of course I do,” Tsukishima snapped.

“Fine. Do it Friday then. You go there Friday, and invite him over to stay until Saturday. Easy, even for someone like you,” he smirked. 

Tsukishima glared, “Friday. I’ll do it.”

“Good.”

“Great. You can leave now and go find that short idiot like I know you want too,” Tsukishima said with a smirk.

“I will,” Kageyama spit out, then walked out the door. And that was it. Kageyama wondered how Hinata’s talk with Yamaguchi was going. In the end for him, it wasn't really all that difficult, Kageyama thought.

Even though it looked like Tsukishima and him were just arguing, Kageyama somehow didn’t need to look behind him to see they were both smiling. 

  
  


_ 8:03 PM _

**_Tchkishima > YamaYama _ **

**Tchkishima:** Friday is coming soon.

**YamaYama:** ummm yeah tsukki lol

**Tchkishima:** Yeah

**YamaYama:** yeah?

**Tchkishima:** Oh

**YamaYama:** um haha whats up

**Tchkishima:** Nothing

**Tchkishima:** Wanna walk with me after school tomorrow? 

**YamaYama:** ofc tsukki, we always do!

**Tchkishima:** Ok

**Tchkishima:** Good

**Tchkishima:** Nice

**YamaYama:** ok

**YamaYama:** you’re funny tsukki 

**Tchkishima:** Yeah

**YamaYama:** uhhh yeah

**Tchkishima:** Alright, Goodnight 

**YamaYama:** gn :) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peep tsukki texting dry at the end cuz hes nervous!!1! two more chapters to go i hope yall are readyyyy. thank you so much for staying with the story till now aahh <3
> 
> also i was writing a kinkuni thing cause im in love w/ the haikyuu first years….so check it out if ya wanna on my account! 


	11. Tsukishima finally gets his shit (mostly) together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukishima pulls it together and suga leads spy mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this chapter, it took me a while to write it the way I wanted it <33

_8:45AM_

**_MISSON GET YOUR MANZ_ **

**ennoshita:** Morning

 **RyuuSenpai:** no time for small talk

 **RyuuSenpai:** tsukishima have you got the plan down?

 **Tchkishima:** Fuck no

 **ennoshita:** ….

 **NAHrita:** bruh

 **RyuuSenpai:** we spent forever on it dude

 **kiNOshita:** YEAH FOREVER

 **YuuSenpai:** you got this 

**RyuuSenpai:** okay so you ask him out after school

 **ennoshita:** Ask him to the cafe

 **kiNOshita:** be nice and polite

 **NAHrita:** then pay for his food at the cafe

 **YuuSenpai:** BE POLITE

 **RyuuSenpai:** and the final part?

 **Tchkishima:** …..

 **RyuuSenpai:** SAY IT

 **Tchkishima:** Sweep him off his feet...

_9:56AM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**NinjaShoyo:** um guys :3

 **tobiyolo:** Hinata and i have a question

 **sugarwara:** yes dears?

 **NinjaShoyo:** you know bokuto-san and kuroo-san and akaashi-san

 **DaddyThighs:** Yes

 **sugarwara:** yeah we do

 **RyuuSenpai:** man bokuto is so cool

 **NinjaShoyo:** well um

 **NinjaShoyo:** well i cant say it ehehe

 **Tchkishima:** Spit it out

 **tobiyolo:** He wants to know which one of them are dating

 **YamaYama:** wow he really just

 **sugarwara:** oh i-

 **RyuuSenpai:** HAHAHAHSJKFJ

 **Asahi:** You’ve ruined his innocence

 **DaddyThighs:** Well

 **DaddyThighs:** He has a point

 **ennoshita:** I was curious as well

 **kiNOshita:** are you guys blind? it’s bokuto and akaashi

 **NAHrita:** yes 100% bokuaka

 **NinjaShoyo:** but bokuto-san and kuroo-san are so close!

 **Tchkishima:** This is such a useless conversation

 **tobiyolo:** I TOLD him it was bokuto-san and akaashi-san

 **YuuSenpai:** its literally bokuto and kuroo

 **RyuuSenpai:** #brolife its brokuroo

 **DaddyThighs:** For once I agree with those two

 **sugarwara:** are you f*********************** crazy

 **ennoshita:** Extra

 **sugarwara:** SHUT

 **sugarwara:** its bokuaka

 **DaddyThighs:** Well how do you know?

 **ennoshita:** How do ANY of us know?

 **ennoshita:** I’m neutral

 **YamaYama:** um same

 **Tchkishima:** I refuse to participate in this conversation

 **sugarwara:** it’s my setter sense, i just know

 **tobiyolo:** Yeah that makes sense

 **tobiyolo:** I just know its akaashi-san and the big spiker

 **NAHrit:** YES BOKUAKA

 **kiNOshita:** they reign

 **ennoshita:** What is with you two and ship names

 **RyuuSenpai:** you’ve given us the names for every ship so far

 **kiNOshita:** hell yeah we have

 **NAHrita:** creative shit right?

 **DaddyThighs:** Language 

**DaddyThighs:** Anyways it’s definitely Bokuto and Kuroo

 **NinjaShoyo:** well kageyama and i bet on it

 **tobioyolo:** Yeah

 **YamaYama:** well what about kenma-san?

 **sugarwara:** EXACTLY

 **sugarwara:** kuroo has him, even if they’re only friends

 **ennoshita:** Maybe they’re all just friends????? Think about that?

 **RyuuSenpai:** yeah WHAT about the pudding head?

 **YuuSenpai:** NOBODY can ruin the relationship between two dudes

 **RyuuSenpai:** complete homoeretic love

 **YuuSenpai:** nothing you can get in between

 **sugarwara:** but akaashi and bokuto belong together

 **NAHrita:** YES SUGA-SAN

 **kiNOshita:** well maybe theyre just friends

 **kiNOshita:** but still

 **NAHrita:** THEIR FRIENDSHIP IS STRONG

 **Tchkishima:** Why don’t you just ask them instead of useless speculation

 **YamaYama:** tsukki is kinda right

 **NinjaShoyo:** i guess i can!!

 **YuuSenpai:** thats no fun

 **sugarwara:** yes this much more entertaining

 **tobiyolo:** So which ones the winner

 **ennoshita:** Votes for bokuaka: Kageyama, Sugawara-san, Kinoshita, Ennoshita

 **ennoshita:** Votes for bokuroo: Tanaka, Noya, Daichi-san

 **ennoshita:** bokuaka wins

 **sugarwara:** AS THEY SHOULD

 **NAHrita:** PERIODDTTT

 **kiNOshita:** YESSSFKDJGK

 **RyuuSenpai:** I STAND BY MY ORIGINAL STATEMENT

 **DaddyThighs:** Same here

 **YuuSenpai:** #BRO

 **RyuuSenpai:** #BRO

_5:18 PM_

**_Tchkishima > YamaYama _ **

**Tchkishima:** I’m waiting outside

 **YamaYama:** coming tsukki im just gonna practice a couple more serves with shoyo

 **Tchkishima:** Oh.

 **Tchkishima:** Take your time

 **YamaYama:** no, i wanna walk home with you

 **Tchkishima:** Good lmfao

 **YamaYama:** what-

 **Tchkishima:** Nothing.

 **YamaYama:** ok lol

 **YamaYama:** just gimme ten minutes!

 **Tchkishima:** I’ll be waiting patiently <3

 **YamaYama:** thanks tsukki

 **YamaYama:** see you <3

\------

Tsukishima walked beside Yamaguchi wringing his hands together. He was finally going to do it, after ages of pining, unofficial relationships, and trouble from his upperclassmen, he was going to ask Yamaguchi out. Ask Yamaguchi to be his _boyfriend_. 

Tsukishima felt like throwing-up.

He wasn’t very sure how to go about it, but the planning with the second years had given him a good idea. He trailed behind Yamaguchi with his headphones around his neck, and listened lamely to whatever he was saying, unsure of how to start _the_ conversation with him.

Suddenly he heard snickering that sounded awfully a lot like Nishinoya and Tanaka. _Of course they were watching him._

Yamaguchi skipped slightly ahead of him chattering about one of their classes, completely unaware of their upperclassmen who were _definitely_ stalking them. Tsukishima made a split second decision and he awkwardly grabbed the other boys wrist. Yamaguchi jerked back, but hesitantly followed Tsukishima around the corner where they would at least have some privacy.

When they stopped, Yamaguchi turned around to face him, with a questioning glint in his eyes, “Tsukki?”

The urge to just ask him was on the tip of his tongue, it had to be now or he would lose the chance forever. Tsukishma opened his mouth to ask the question but instead he stuttered, “So what was Hinata talking to you about the other day?” 

Tsukishima would have slapped himself if he could. Not only did he fail to ask Yamaguchi out, he asked about _Hinata_ who he was incredibly jealous of.

“Oh nothing,” Yamaguchi laughed nervously, “Just ummm, stuff!” 

“Stuff?” He asked back, completely totally not feeling a flare of irritation. Tsukishima shook his head. He was getting distracted. He needed to find a way to steer the conversation in his direction.

“Tsukki why are we here? Don’t we need to walk home?” Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima swallowed but his throat still felt dry. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, he-

Yamaguchi interrupted his thoughts with a laugh, “Let’s go now,” he said softly, grabbing Tsukishima hands and starting to pull them out of the corner. 

Tsukishima briefly thought that he was going to lose everything he’d never had in the first place. 

_Not fucking today, I’m not_.

“Are you- Are you free today?” 

The dark haired boy turned around with wide eyes. “Am I?” Yamaguchi looked as nervous as Tsukishima felt. His heart was racing, and his face was flushed red.

“Well, if you are free, would you mind uh…” Tsukishima took in a deep breath ,” _Would you mind going out with me?”_

“What? Are you sure?” Yamaguchi asked incredulously. Tsukishima felt a stab of guilt when he saw how confused and unsure Yamaguchi was. He felt the urgent need to do something to fix it, to make Yamaguchi smile again.

Tsukishima tried for a smile, “Yeah it could be our first date as- as boyfriends?” Tsukishima couldn't believe he was barreling through this so fast. He felt like if he stopped talking he wouldn’t gain the courage to ask again. 

“Really?” Yamaguchi replied, tiny and full of wonder.

“Yes!” Tsukishima laughed, and laced his fingers together with Yamaguchi, “I’m sorry it took so long-” 

Yamaguchi threw his other hand over Tsukishima’s mouth, giggling, “No shhh! No apologies today! Ask me again!”

Tsukishima wanted to say no, his embarrassment levels already through the roof, but really he couldn’t say no to Yamaguchi, “Will you go on a date with me as my boyfriend?”

“Yes! Tsukki of course!” Yamaguchi threw his arms around Tsukishima’s neck laughing.

Tsukishima was feeling a lot of things,and he didn’t really know what to say with Yamaguchi’s weight wrapped around his neck. He was mumbling nonsense, mainly apologies spilling over the tip of his tongue as he hugged Yamaguchi back. He was sorry for being an ass, for not communicating properly, for being a shitty friend, but most importantly, he was sorry for not asking Yamaguchi out sooner.

Yamaguchi let out a string of mumbled “It’s ok’s” into his neck, and just squeezed him tighter.

After what felt like forever just hugging the dark haired boy, Tsukishima finally pulled away with a slow smile, “Well, wanna go on that date?”

“Yes! Yes of course...but Tsukki we still need to talk-”

“I know!” Tsukishima interrupted, “Eh- I'm sorry...I just mean I know I have a lot to make up for...and I wanna start now”

Yamaguchi grinned and grabbed his arm, lacing their fingers together once again, “So where too?”

“Well you know that American cafe you liked….”

  
  


_6:15PM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**_NinjaShoyo_ ** _has removed_ **_Tchkishima_ ** _and_ **_YamaYama_ **

**NinjaShoyo:** there you go suga-san

 **sugarwara:** YES NOW WE CAN TALK!!1!!!1 AND SPY ON THEM!!

 **sugarwara:** noya, hinata, tanaka, and i are following them

 **YuuSenpai:** we’re so good at spying since we’re small 

**RyuuSenpai:** IM NOT-

 **YuuSenpai:** you tallies could NEVER

 **sugarwara:** IM NOT SHORT

 **sugarwara:** im nimble, therefore good at spying

 **RyuuSenpai:** NOYA

 **RyuuSenpai:** neither am i you fat bitch 

**DaddyThighs:** Language 

**NinjaShoyo:** kageyama told me he was with everyone at the cafe

 **NinjaShoyo:** in disguise 

**sugarwara:** why cant he tell us himself

 **NinjasShoyo:** he likes messaging me more, he said :p

 **RyuuSenpai:** #offended

 **kiNOshita:** um anywaeyyysys so

 **kiNOshita:** i’m at the midway point with narita and enno

 **NAHrita:** yuhhh

 **kiNOshita:** cringe….

 **ennoshita:** Why are we hiding in a bush-

 **DaddyThighs:** Do we really need the disguises 

**Asahi:** I feel bad spying on them honestly…..

 **sugarwara:** quit it.

 **NinjaShoyo:** wow theyre holding hands, he has emotions ;..;

 **YuuSenpai:** oh my gosh guys tsukishima is making little circles on yamaguchi’s hands

 **sugarwara:** AAUGGHH SO CUTE IM 13#894!?N,FE&83H!,SJD!!/

 **RyuuSenpai:** im gonna vomit-

 **sugarwara:** its CUTE

 **sugarwara:** see ya on the flipside then...we’ll follow them to the cafe and meet you there

 **sugarwara:** NONE OF YOU TAKE OFF YOUR OUTFITS

_6:37PM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**sugarwara:** okkkaayy they’re almost at the cafe. everyone get inside

 **Asahi:** Why is my outfit a DAD

 **sugarwara:** YOU ARE PLAYING THE ROLE OF DAICHI AND I’S FATHER AND YOU WILL LIKE IT

 **sugarwara:** tanaka, nishinoya, and hinata all look so cute as girls! <33

 **DaddyThighs:** Kageyama looks handsome in is cardigan

 **NinjaShoyo:** i cant wait o.o

 **DaddyThighs:** As planned Narita, Ennoshita, and Ennoshita somehow all look like middle schoolers

 **sugarwara:** very CUTE middle schoolers

 **RyuuSenpai:** you literally sound my parents

 **NAHrita:** why do i want a head pat now

 **ennoshita:** I feel quite stupid in this graphic t-shirt

 **kiNOshita:** SHUT UP

 **kiNOshita:** MUM AND DAD SAID WE HAVE TO WEAR IT AND THAT WE LOOK GOOD

 **ennoshita:** OK SORRY

 **sugarwara:** hinata and noya are so adorable! kageyama will love your outfit hinata!

 **YuuSenpai:** IM NOT-

 **NinjaShoyo:** thank you suga san!!! :3

 **sugarwara:** tanaka is such a convincing girl

 **RyuuSenpai:** H877 YEAH I AM

 **DaddyThighs:**...I can't even reprimand you for language 

**RyuuSenpai:** im a really hot girl

 **ennoshita:** Sure you are. Anyways, we’re gonna get inside and in our places now

 **sugarwara:** this is why you leave it all to the third years

 **sugarwara:** AND DONT LOCK PEOPLE IN FUCKING ROOMS

 **RyuuSenpai:** ...

 **kiNOshita:** …….

 **YuuSenpai:** ………..

 **ennoshita:** ………………..

 **NAHrita:** ……………………………….

\------

When Kageyama had agreed to spy on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, he didn’t know he would be signing up to see Hinata in a _skirt._

The team had been spread out amongst the cafe just minutes prior. It was getting a little late, so the second years had left, leaving only the third years (Most likely forced by Suga to stay), and Hinata and him. Kageyama had stopped watching Tsukishima and Yamaguchi a long time ago though, opting to stare at Hinata across from him who was…Who looked good.

He rubbed his shoe against Hinata’s shin trying to get his attention, “Dumbass, why did you agree to dressing up like a girl?” he asked, glaring in frustration, and mostly embarrassment. 

Hinata grinned and whispered back, “Tanaka-san and Noya-san said it would be fun! Look at this wig Kageyama!” he played with the brown hair pooling at his shoulders, “I can’t believe Saeko Nii-san let us use all her stuff! Did you see Nishinoya’s outfit? He looked even tinier!”

Kageyama would be lying if he said he didn’t find Hinata attractive like this, but it was also unsettling. He missed the childish tops, now replaced by a neat beige shirt, and his bright orange hair, which was stuffed under a wig. 

Hinata grinned, “Don’t I look cute, Tobio?”

Kageyama spluttered, “No! You look like a girl!” he spit out. 

Hinata kicked his leg to get him to quiet down, “That’s the whole point, stupid! Be quieter!” he whispered fiercely. They both looked over at where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were having their date. Thankfully, the both of them were too absorbed in each other to notice.

Kageyama was grateful his disguise was much more simple, his dark hair was under a beanie, and he was wearing a button down shirt and one of Suga’s cardigans. Suga had said their “part” would be two olders students who were at the cafe. He was very serious about their acts, which Kageyama didn’t understand. Tsukishima quite clearly only had eyes for Yamaguchi, and he felt like the blond wouldn’t notice them even if they threw something at him.

“Kageyamaaa, you were thinking something violent just now weren’t you?” Hinata said quietly, raising an eyebrow in judgement.

“Yeah,” he admitted. Hinata could see through his lies, so he saw no point in trying. “I like your skirt.”

“That’s not violent…” Hinata mumbled. His ears glowed a little pink, and Kageyama felt proud. “You- you really do? I think I look a little stupid, honestly.”

“You look good in anything,” Kageyama frowned and reached across the booth table to tug at the wig, “I miss your normal hair, though.”

“Man, me too!” he groaned, and Kageyama smiled. They settled into a comfortable silence, glancing around at the thirds years and Tsukishima every now and then, until Kageyama suddenly remembered a question he had wanted to ask.

Almos nervously he started, “Hinata...You know when I talked to Tsukishima yesterday, and you talked to Yamaguchi? What did you say to him?”

Hinata _blushed_ for some reason. “I told him about how we got together…”

Kageyama slapped his plans down on the table and leaned forward. “You what? _Why?”_

“I told him because you remind me of Tsukishima!” Hinata half whisper and half wailed. Kageyama leaned forward as if to smack him upside the head, but instead, Hinata was quicker. The smaller boy veered forward to give him a soft kiss, brown hair falling forwards. 

“ _Hinata!”_ Kageyama whispered heatedly, “Our cover!”

“Oh please, they aren’t paying attention to anything but each other!” Hinata complained. In sync they both turned to look at the pair, who were in fact giggling over something together, the everyone in the cafe dead to them.

“I told him the story because I thought it might show him that Tsukishima actually cares! You’re both just bad at showing it, and it always fucks things up for everybody else!” Hinata mumbled through a pout.

“ _Hey!_ I don’t care that you told him, it’s just so embarrassing!”

“Oh boo-hoo! You’re embarrassing!” Hinata stuck his tongue out childishly.

Kageyama found it harder and harder to keep quiet in the cafe, and they were definitely starting to get odd looks.

Through gritted teeth Kageyama said, “Shoyo let's get out of here.”

“ _Ooooh~_ I like where this is going…”

“No, dumbass!” Kageyama shot up with a blush and grabbed his wrist tugging him to the exit, “Let’s go play volleyball or something…”

“What about Super _Smash_ Bros?” Hinata said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

_“UGH!”_

Hinata laughed while Kageyama shoved at him, and they both tumbled out of the store with a smile

_7:28PM_

**_Tchkishima > YamaYama _ **

**Tchkishima:** Soooo look behind you but be subtle

 **YamaYama:** huh? i mean ok

_7:30PM_

**_YamaYama > Tchkishima_ **

**YamaYama:** oh my god

 **YamaYama:** is that hinata leaving in a WIG

 **Tchkishima:** I seriously can’t hold in my laughter 

**YamaYama:** oh my GOD he looks CUTE as a girl??

 **Tchkishima:** The third years are to the left of then, a little behind

 **YamaYama:** OH MYGODHGDKS

 **YamaYama:** tsukki we need to get out of here I cant-

 **YamaYama:** asahi looks like my DAD-

 **Tchkishima:** I mean do you want to uh

 **Tchkishima:** Wanna come to my place for the night

 **YamaYama:** really???

 **Tchkishima:** Yeah

 **YamaYama:** ok lets go because kageyama in a cardigan is-

 **Tchkishima:** It’s killing you?

 **YamaYama:** im gonna die laughing 

**Tchkishima:** My place?

 **YamaYama:** yours!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter might take a while to write because I wanna get it RIGHT it needs to be PERFECT. thank you all so so much for sticking with this to the end, I really enjoy writing it, and kinda plan to write more of this au, we’ll see! 
> 
> ty for the read and stay safe!


	12. Yamaguchi is finally happy with his oblivious boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamaguchi wakes up, and this time tsukishima is there with him. and of course more idiotic team moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG ITS HERE ITS THE END😭😭 THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING  
> ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY THE READ ILYSM AAAHH

_8:43AM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**DaddyThighs:** Don’t forget we have practice at 9:00 today

 **DaddyThighs:** I should see you all here

 **NinjaShoyo:** yes dad

 **RyuuSenpai:** ok father

 **YuuSenpai:** whatever you say dadchi

 **DaddyThighs:** Stop it

 **sugarwara:** you guys made dad mad smh

 **Asahi:** I wonder where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are

 **NinjaShoyo:** ummm i dont think they were ever added back…

 **DaddyThighs:** Not my problem, we always have practice at 9

 **DaddyThighs:** Though I’m worried they’ll be late

 **Asahi:** Oh no what if they’re in trouble

 **Asahi:** OH NO :(

 **YuuSenpai:** CHILL

 **sugarwara:** did the date go bad?

 **sugarwara:** TANAKA

 **RyuuSenpai:** I DIDNT DO ANYTHING I SWEAR

 **sugarwara:** NISHINOYA?

 **YuuSenpai:** WHAT NO

 **RyuuSenpai:** WHY MUST YOU SUSPECT US??

 **sugarwara:** ITS ALWAYS YOU TWO

 **DaddyThighs:** Do you think they’ll be ok?

 **kiNOshita:** dad instincts kicking in

 **Asahi:** Why wouldn’t they be ok? I’m so worried

 **tobiyolo:** Tsukishima probably invited Yamaguchi over for the night

 **NinjaShoyo:** HUUHH?!?!

 **sugarwara:** oh my…

 **Asahi:** Well...I guess some of my worry is gone?

 **DaddyThighs:** Now I’m worried about other things

 **sugarwara:** not in front of HINATA

 **NinjaShoyo:** im not stupid?

 **NAHrita:** oop-

 **NinjaShoyo:** tsukishima would never let yamaguchi stay over 

**tobiyolo:** Yes he would

 **NinjaShoyo:** no he wouldnt

 **tobiyolo:** Im telling you he DID

 **RyuuSenpai:** well how do you know?

 **tobiyolo:** I told him

 **NAHrita:** you WHAT

 **sugarwara:** omg really kageyama?

 **kiNOshita:** wow how did you not kill each other

 **tobiyolo:** We’re friends

 **Asahi:** That’s nice

 **NinjaShoyo:** is that pride i hear

 **NinjaShoyo:** ur so cute kageyama-kun

 **DaddyThighs:** I’m glad you two are getting along

 **RyuuSenpai:** this is so surprising

 **YuuSenpai:** what did you even say

 **NAHrita:** yeah LMAO

 **kiNOshita:** why would he listen HAHAHA

 **sugarwara:** stop poking at him

 **sugarwara:** good for you kageyama :)

 **tobiyolo:** Uhmm thanks 

**NinjaShoyo:** :DDD

 **DaddyThighs:** What exactly did you tell him?

 **tobiyolo:** Just said to invite him over for the night

 **RyuuSenpai:** oh ho ho?

 **tobiyolo:** That’s all.

 **NinjaShoyo:** i believe him >:(

 **YuuSenpai:** well OFC you do

 **DaddyThighs:** Calm down they probably overslept 

**Asahi:** It happens, don’t get so worried or weirded out

 **YuuSenpai:** asahi YOU were the most worried

 **Asahi:** Um yeah…

 **YuuSenpai:** so dont comfort us silly

 **DaddyThighs:** Ok anyways, we need to add them back

 **sugarwara:** shhh do we have too? 

**DaddyThighs:** YES

 **DaddyThighs:** Hinata, add them now.

 **NinjaShoyo:** yes dad o.o

 **_NinjaShoyo_ ** _has added_ **_Tchkishima_ ** _and_ **_YamaYama_ **

**DaddyThighs:** Thank you

 **DaddyThighs:** See you all at practice

\------

Yamaguchi groaned as a curtain jerked open, and he heard footsteps softly moving away. Light flooded into the room, and squinted his eyes. He rolled around the bed grasping for warmth, until he realized no one was there with him. He jolted up in fear, almost immediately being reminded of the last time he fell asleep with Tsukishima. _I woke up and he wasn’t there…_

Suddenly something collided with Yamaguchi’s side, and he fell back down on the bed with a grunt.

“Surprise.”

Yamaguchi raised his head squinted at the person currently laying between his legs. “Tsukki?”

“Yeah?” The blond had an impassive look on his face, and his hair was still messy from sleep. His glasses were off, and Yamaguchi realized Tsukishima looked especially cute without them. Yamaguchi felt a rush of affection. He could sit here all day looking into the blonds wide hazel eyes. He reached forward and pulled Tsukishima into a hug, smushing the other boy's face in his chest. 

“Yamaguchi, I can’t breathe…” 

“Shhhhh...I was so scared you left, but-” He pulled Tsukishima’s face away, “-I’m so glad you stayed!”

Tsukishima’s face immediately became worried and apologetic, “Yamaguchi, darling, I wouldn’t do that again. I just went to get some coffee.” He gestured towards the cups on the bedside table, then turned to look at Yamaguchi again. “I’m so sorry for the first time. I panicked, and it led to me being an asshole and ruining things. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s ok, I know you overthink a lot, and then the logic kind of gets lost.” Yamaguchi smiled, then he paused as his face slowly turned a mortified red, “Wait- Did you just call me darling?”

Tsukishima looked almost horrified, “Holy shit, did I? I was trying it out in my head but it might have slipped out.”

“You were trying it out in your head?” Yamaguchi squeaked. 

“Yes? Along with other names,” Tsukishima mumbled. He looked up nervously “Should I stop?

“ _NO!”_ Yamaguchi yelled, grabbing his shoulders. “Don't- stop- with- the- names!” he said, punctacting each word with a shake.

“Yamaguchi- _Babe_ , stop! Stop shaking me! Sweetie, cupcake, teddy bear. Look, I’m doing the names!”

Yamaguchi ignored his words and laughed as he kept doing it, letting out a peal of giggles with each new name Tsukishima seemed to come up with. Finally Tsukishima managed to wiggle free of his grip, and drag himself off Yamaguchi. He flopped down breathless, beside him instead. Yamaguchi waited with baited breath as Tsukishima turned his head slowly, a sly smirk on his face. Eyes lidded and lighting with _something_ , Tsukishima drawled in a whisper, “Sugar-plum?” 

Yamaguchi tried not to laugh, he really did, but of his own volition, he let out a small snort in the silence. 

Tsukishima collapsed into fits of laughter. Yamaguchi howled until his sides hurt, and even then he managed to catch Tsukishima’s eye and they both convulsed with laughter again.

After what felt like hours, they both finally quieted down, reveling in the quiet Tsukishima’s room provided. Yamaguchi turned to face him, slowly canvassing every inch of his beautiful face 

Tsukishima lazily threw an arm over Yamaguchi’s stomach. Yamaguchi gave him a pleased smile, moving closer until their legs were tangled and he was under Tsukishima’s chin. He felt his heart flutter when the blond's arm drew him closer.

“I could stay here forever,” Tsukishima exhaled.

Yamaguchi felt his face burn, and he shoved his head further in Tsukishima’s chest. “That’s so embarrassing. 

“Hmmm...I guess, but it’s the truth,” he mused.

Yamaguchi couldn’t argue with that, he felt like he could stay here forever too.

After everything, he did feel a little guilty about being stubborn and not asking Tsukishima out himself. In the end though, he was more than delighted that everything worked out for the both of them. Yamaguchi had never seen the blond laugh so much. He figured Tsukishima was under the same happy spell he was. 

Yamaguchi closed his eyes and was content to sleep wash over him as he lay in Tsukishima’s bed. He felt like he was floating, absentmindedly thinking of small things he could appreciate in that moment. 

_This had got to be the best Saturday ever…_

_Oh god. Saturday?_

His eyes widened with a sudden realization. Abruptly, Yamaguchi moved to get up, his head knocking into Tsukishima’s chin. 

“Shit, ow!” Tsukishima was taken aback, and he gave him a look of irritation before tightening his hold on Yamaguchi. “We _just_ woke up. Where are you going?”

“Get up! We need to get ready,” Yamaguchi hissed, squirming in his grip “Tsukki let go!”

Tsukishima pulled away and held his hands up in surrender. “Was it the names? Really, I’ll stop if you want.”

“NO!” Yamaguchi shouted, before jumping off the bed. “It’s Saturday, Tsukki!”

“What the hell? I know that!”

Yamaguchi frantically looked around the room, then dived for the phone he saw on Tsukishima’s desk. Under his breath he muttered, “Oh thank god, if we run we can make it.”

He jumped when he heard a voice over his shoulder, “Mind telling me what’s got you so worked up?” Tsukishima asked, his eyes squinting as he tried to read the screen without his glasses. He limply wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s shoulders, making the other boy turn his neck to look back at him. 

Yamaguchi thought he looked _so unbelievably cute_ without glasses. Despite his obvious predicament, he couldn’t resist twisting his head and pressing a quick kiss to Tsukishima’s cheek. 

“Tsukki, um, we have practice at nine today! Which is in ten minutes,” he trailed off in a wail. 

“Holy shit…Practice?”

“Yeah, _holy shit_.”

They both looked at each other with disbelieving grins, before running around Tsukishima’s house trying to find their volleyball gear. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but think the whole thing was so entirely domestic. It warmed his heart to the tip.

Finally, when they both met up breathless and sweating at the door, Tsukishima shoving breakfast bars into his hands, Yamaguchi gave himself a chance to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Ready to bolt?” he asked.

“With you? Sure,” Tsukishima gave him a look filled with _so much_ affection. Yamaguchi felt weak in the knees. 

Yamaguchi grabbed his hand before something embarrassing could spill out of his mouth. “Let’s go, Tsukki!”

They took off towards the gym running as fast as they could, with their volleyball bags swinging around madly behind them. 

Maybe it would have been faster to run _without_ holding hands, he mused, but Yamaguchi knew he was a hopeless romantic. He wasn’t going to let go anytime soon. 

_8:57AM_

**_MISSION GET YOUR MANZ_ **

**RyuuSenpai:** oh ho ho? who is surprisingly not at practice yet?

 **kiNOshita:** ehehehe

 **YuuSenpai:** you and yams are ALWAYS early 

**NAHrita:** practice is about to start and there is no sight of you two

 **ennoshita:** Leave them alone they’re probably just gonna be late

 **RyuuSenpai:** dad wont be happy 

**kiNOshita:** yeah but mum will probably calm him down

 **YuuSenpai:** oh yeah true

 **NAHrita:** suga-san is all for the first years

 **NAHrita:** i feel neglected 

**RyuuSenpai:** n e ways

 **RyuuSenpai:** yall are gonna get beat

 **NAHrita:** better get here quick

 **ennoshita:** They’ll be fine

 **kiNOshita:** want us to cover for you?

 **kiNOshita: ….** ok wot eva i was trying to help

 **ennoshita:** Um I think they’re busy? Running here obviously 

**RyuuSenpai:** maybe they’re sleeping ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**ennoshita:** STOP

 **YuuSenpai:** LMAOOOOAOA

 **kiNOshita:** i Hate my team

 **NAHrita:** you’re stuck with us

 **Tchkishima:** please covr for us

 **RyuuSenpai:** HUHH!??!

 **ennoshita:** Did I just see a typo

 **Tchkishima:** shut upb im runingf

 **ennoshita:** I WAS RIGHT

 **kiNOshita:** NOW you want me to cover for you?

 **NAHrita:** us*

 **NAHrita:** dw we got this

 **Tchkishima:** i hatr that im tristing you rn

 **Tchkishima:** okgtg

 **YuuSenpai:** he trists us :,)

 **NAHrita:** trist is such a fragile thing </3

 **RyuuSenpai:** i feel so tristed rn

 **kiNOshita:** LMAOOAO

 **kiNOshita:** come one guys he’s tristing you and this is how you treat him?

 **ennoshita:** Ok stop

 **ennoshita:** You’re betraying his trist

 **RyuuSenpai:** ENNOOO BBY AHAHAHAH

 **YuuSenpai:** that was a GOOD ONE

 **YuuSenpai:** anyways how do we stall for them

 **NAHrita:** kinoshita?

 **RyuuSenpai:** got any ideas?

 **kiNOshita:** why’re you asking me?

 **RyuuSenpai:** because you offered to cover for them

 **YuuSenpai:** you offered 

**NAHrita:** you offered to cover for them 

**ennoshita:** You were the one who offered to cover for them

 **kiNOshita:** CHILE I DONT HAVE ANY IDEAS

 **ennoshita:** What if we say he broke his glasses

 **RyuuSenpai:** no way would that

 **RyuuSenpai:** wait-

 **NAHrita:** omg this could work

 **YuuSenpai:** people with glasses break them all the time right?

 **YuuSenpai:** i know I would 

**kiNOshita:** no they do not break them all the time

 **kiNOshita:** but honestly, thats a good excuse….

 **ennoshita:** This is gonna work

 **NAHrita:** yeah it BETTER i dont want it to backfire like the closet thing 

**RyuuSenpai:** bruh

 **YuuSenpai:** DONT BRING IT UP IM STILL RECOVERING

 **kiNOshita:** suga’s scolding was so painful

 **ennoshita:** Ugh stop.

 **ennoshita:** So I’ll tell Daichi he has broken glasses?

 **kiNOshita:** yup

 **NAHrita:** yup

 **RyuuSenpai:** tsukkis gonna be pissed lol

 **YuuSenpai:** LOL

_10:06AM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**DaddyThighs:** Happy Monday

 **DaddyThighs:** I’m still convinced that the second years were messing with me with that “excuse”

 **sugarwara:** its whatever 

**sugarwara:** tsukishima is so handsome without glasses anyways!

 **Tchkishima:** I’m also blind :)

 **RyuuSenpai:** well its not our fault you broke ur glasses

 **YuuSenpai:** lol yeah tsukishima

 **Tchkishima:** Oh I’m sorry you are so correct. 

**kiNOshita:** you’re very lucky they got fixed by school today

 **NAHrita:** so sad that they broke for saturday’s practice though </3

 **ennoshita:** Yeah, haha what a disappointment 

**Tchkishima:** Yes….So disappointing

 **YamaYama:** ok guys stop tsukki and his glasses are fine

 **RyuuSenpai:** must be disappointing for you yams

 **YamaYama:** uhummn why would you say that

 **NAHrita:** well-

 **YuuSenpai:** like suga-san said, tsukishima is so handsome without glasses

 **ennoshita:** And you got distracted quite a lot

 **ennoshita:** Maybe looking at a certain someone?

 **Tchkishima:** You looked at Tanaka-san’s ass at least twice

 **NAHrita:** eye-

 **kiNOshita:** AHAHFJRGKESKF 

**YuuSenpai:** omg

 **RyuuSenpai:** LMAOO ENNO

 **ennoshita:** NOT TRUE

 **tobiyolo:** lol

 **Tchkishima:** whatever

 **YamaYama:** …..

 **sugarwara:** STOP POKING AT EACH OTHER

 **Tchkishima:** Fine

 **ennoshita:** I- Ok

 **sugarwara:** anyways

 **sugarwara:** auauhhhg so glad you and tsukishima made it to practice safely yamaguchi!

 **YamaYama:** uhm thanks suga san :)

 **Asahi:** We were a little worried

 **sugarwara:** worried ;)

 **Asahi:** NO I WAS SERIOUSLY WORRIED

 **Tchkishima:** Ok

 **tobiyolo:** I didnt care

 **NinjaShoyo:** you told us where he was though

 **RyuuSenpai:** right, cuz ur FRIENDS now

 **YuuSenpai:** OOOOoOOOOoOHHH

 **kiNOshita:** #EXPOSED

 **NAHrita:** OMMGG TEAA

 **Tchkishima:** Ok

 **NinjaShoyo:** -_-

 **NinjaShoyo:** oh also um guys bokuto-san replied

 **sugarwara:** omg

 **tobiyolo:** Idiot, you actually asked him?

 **NinjaShoyo:** T-T YOU GUYS SAID TO DO IT 

**sugarwara:** well? what did he say?

 **Asahi:** Oh jeez not this again

 **RyuuSenpai:** crossing my finger for bokuroo

 **DaddyThighs:** ….

 **DaddyThighs:** ^^^

 **YuuSenpai:** broship always wins

 **kiNOshita:** of course you himbos want bokuroo to be canon?

 **NAHrita:** im not suprised. but #bokuaka

 **YamaYama:** im still neutral 

**tobiyolo:** I like akaashi-san

 **NinjaShoyo:** more than me ~_•

 **tobiyolo:** Yeah kinda

 **Tchkishima:** Ha

 **sugarwara:** TELL US HINATA

 **ennoshita:** It’s not our business

 **YamaYama:** yeah,,,,

 **NinjaShoyo:** he said “of course we’re together, we’re all best friends! even you hinata!” 

**NAHrita:** HISSSS HIMBOS AGAIN

 **kiNOshita:** PLS WE JUST WANT AN ANSWER

 **kiNOshita:** my bokuaka heart ACHES </3

 **sugarwara:** WHY IS THAT WHOLESOME THOUGH

 **DaddyThighs:** Damn. Well, discussion over I guess

 **Asahi:** Good, I hate talking about them behind their backs

 **sugarwara:** weak

 **RyuuSenpai:** UGH I WANTED TO PROVE NOYA DAD AND I WERE RIGHT

 **RyuuSenpai:** BUT BOKUTOS ANSWER IS SO COOL IT BLOWS ME AWAY I'M JEALOUS

 **YuuSenpai:** we can take the L on this one 

**Tchkishima:** Tch

 **ennoshita:** Wait-

 **YamaYama:** oh my its been

 **YamaYama:** so long

t **obiyolo:** I oddly misd the tch

 **NinjaShoyo:** same tobio i miss seeing his annoying tch

 **kiNOshita:** hes reborn

 **RyuuSenpai:** ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE WEVE SEEN IT

 **YuuSenpai:** TSUKISHIMA IS BACK BABY

 **sugarwara:** clap clap clap

 **ennoshita:** Feeling; proud

 **NAHrita:** tsukishima has awoken

 **DaddyThighs:** Good to have you back son

 **Tchkishima:** You guys are so annoying 

**RyuuSenpai:** SON

 **NinjaShoyo:** son :3?

 **kiNOshita:** AHAHSHFJA

 **YuuSenpai:** DAD??

 **NAHrita:** OMFG HAHA

e **nnoshita:** And you say you and Suga-san aren’t the parents…

 **sugarwara:** i admit the role is growing on me 

**DaddyThighs:** Same here

 **tobiyolo:** Volleyball parents 

**YuuSenpai:** cant forget asahi the weird religion obsessed uncle

 **YamaYama:** ohhh i kinda see that

 **Tchkishima:** Lol

 **Asahi:** I’m not a weird religious uncle :(

 **YuuSenpai:** you are

 **Asahi:** Not :(

 **sugarwara:** just let it happen...

 **Asahi:** :(

\------

Kageyama watched as Tsukishima walked into the clubroom _holding hands_ with Yamaguchi. He groaned internally. It was so weird to see him smiling _all nice_ like that as he held Yamaguchi’s hand. It would take a little getting used to, he supposed. 

He was just pulling his kneepads up when a bright orange blur barreled into his sides. 

“Kageya- _muuuhh_!” Hinata cried, as he wrapped his arms around the setter in a quick hug. Hinata quickly jumped off him, then started to get ready for practice himself. 

Tsukishima shot them an irritated glare, but after some murmured words from Yamaguchi, his gaze softened and he continued changing into his volleyball clothes. 

“They’re so cute!” Kageyama heard Sugawara whisper, as he walked out of the clubroom, Daichi and Asahi in tow. The latter grumbled something about clubroom PDA, but it was lost as the door swung shut behind them.

He heard a muffled call from Daichi. “Be at the gym in five!”

Kageyama leaned down to tie his shoes, when Hinata suddenly dropped down beside him. 

He whispered conspiratorially behind his hands, “Don’t you think it’s weird when Tsukishima smiles? I thought it would be more scary like yours but it’s...actually kind of cute.” 

Kageyama couldn’t help but nod sullenly. He’d been thinking the exact same thing. How come Tsukishima managed to look better smiling than _he_ could? It just wasn’t fair, and it made no sense. Kageyama was miles nicer than the giant, _his_ smile should’ve been nicer. 

“Don’t worry Kageyama, I still think you’re the cuter one!” Hinata said, before springing back up and shoving his bag haphazardly into a cubby. 

Kageyama felt himself blush, and his irritability rubbed his hands over his cheeks. _Stupid Hinata and his stupid nice words._

Kageyama took note of the clubroom, which seemed more normal today than it had in weeks since the whole “Tsukishima and Yamaguchi” thing.The third years had left for the gym early. Kageyama heard the second year's roar with laughter at something on Tanaka’s phone, and the telltale slap of Ennoshita hand telling them to shut up. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were involved in a quiet conversation, though now with more eye contact and smiling. And Hinata was by his side being as jittery as ever.

Kageyama liked it when his team was normal. He liked when they all got along. 

He turned around to face Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. “I’m glad you finally got it together. Or got together, I guess.”

The second years paused and looked between Kageyama and Tsukishima with wide eyes, before collapsing into small fits of laughter.

Hinata let out a snort and punched Kageyama’s side, “You’re so blunt, stupid!” Kageyama shrugged and ignored him. 

Tsukishima’s face slowly turned red and he muttered, “Thanks, I guess,” before grabbing Yamaguchi’s hand and tugging the other boy towards the door.

“Thanks Kageyama!” Yamaguchi said with a pleased flush on his face.

“Yamaguchi, shut up.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi let himself be pulled out of the room, but not before giving everyone still in there a huge wink.

Tanka let out a wolf-whistle, and got attacked almost simultaneously by the other second years. They shoved him out the door, probably to follow Tsukishima, Kageyama thought. He looked at Hinata who was already staring at him expectantly.

“No one’s in here right now!” Hinata said slyly, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No.”

“Come on! You’re no fun!” He pouted, and crossed his arms at Kageyama.

Kageyama hated being goaded into doing things, he hated being late to practice, and he hated falling for Hinata’s stupid ploys to kiss him. Unfortunately, he also hated making Hinata upset more. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, and Hinata squinted his shut. He leaned up on his toes, probably sensing that Kageyama had given in. Which was definitely true, but also annoying that his boyfriend expected him to do so. 

Still, Kageyama bent down to kiss him.

With the happy noise Hinata made, throwing his arms around his neck to pull him in closer, Kageyama found that he couldn’t really stay annoyed forever.

_\------_

_4:08PM_

**_Karasuno FIGHT_ **

**DaddyThighs:** Dear god if I don’t see Hinata and Kageyama in the gym in the next 5 minutes I’m going to lose it

 **DaddyThighs:** This is like the fourth time this week that they’ve been late to practice

 **YamaYama:** um

 **sugarwara:** well we all know what they’re-

 **Asahi:** NO

 **ennoshita:** Must be hard being the team parents

 **RyuuSenpai:** you know what else is probably hard ;)

 **YuuSenpai:** KAGEYAMA’S D-

 **Asahi:** THIS BIBLE THAT I’M GONNA HIT YOU WITH

 **kiNOshita:** HAHAHHA

 **sugarwara:** DONT YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE NISHINOYA

 **DaddyThighs:** STOP IT

 **ennoshita:** sigh

 **sugarwara:** OMG A MOM SIGH HE’S LEARNING :,D

 **DaddyThighs:** Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, go find them

 **Tchkishima:** why

 **YamaYama:** ok!

 **YamaYama:** lets go tsukki

 **Tchkishima:** Fine.

_4:11PM_

**_YamaYama > Tchkishima_ **

**YamaYama:** umm tsukki i think i finally found them!

 **YamaYama:** but-

 **Tchkishima:** I am gonna swallow an entire volleyball if they don’t stop right now

 **Tchkishima:** And then bleach my eyes

 **YamaYama:** …..it’s cute and besides….

 **YamaYama:** maybe you’re just jealous they got to it first

 **Tchkishima:** Maybe I am.

 **YamaYama:** hmmm

 **YamaYama:** wanna tell suga-san we need a break?

 **Tchkishima:** Yes

 **Tchkishima:** I like you a lot

 **Tchkishima:** Just so you know

 **YamaYama:** i know!! 

**YamaYama:** i like you too!!! we’re dating!!!

 **Tchkishima:** We are boyfriends

 **YamaYama:** damn straight

 **Tchkishima:** Well, not really very straight

 **Tchkishima:** You’re mine and I’m yours, and there’s nothing heterosexual about it

 **YamaYama:** omg

 **YamaYama:** see you behind the gym i need to kiss ur stupid face <3

 **Tchkishima:** ….

 **Tchkishma:** <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES THATS IT NO IM NOT FUCKING CRYING THOSE ARE NOT TEARS STFU. you have to DRAG me from this universe i love tsukkiyama so much. thank you, every single one of you who read this. everyone who left kudos TYSM. if you commented I LOVE YOU SM. and if you’ve been here since the first chp w/ daddy thighs IM NOW IN LOVE WITH YOU. for my first fic literally ever this was so fun for me. I CAMT BELIEVE THIS SILLY CHATFIC TURNED INTO 30K OMG. anyways keep on the lookout for more, bc i kinda wanna write a kagehina backstory ;) with more chatfic nonsense, and maybe less actual writing who knows!!1!!!11!! again thanks so much for sticking with this silly fic, and stay safe ily!! <333


End file.
